Cold One
by Violette-Amaryllis
Summary: Qui a dit que l'on pouvait être tranquille si Aizen ne lançait pas d'offensive directe sur le Seireitei? Et si Hitsugaya avait une étrange crise durant une réunion de capitaines, et qu'il devenait différent? HitsuMatsu
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fiction publiée sur le site (quelle émotion !), fiction que j'ai commencée il y a deux ans… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, Bleach n'est pas à moi, de toute façon ce serait trop dangereux pour les personnages, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de souffler !

* * *

**Cold one**

La réunion des capitaines venait de commencer. Hitsugaya poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quel ennui ! Faire des réunions pour écouter les rapports des autres capitaines qui n'avaient rien d'intéressant… Autant les capitaines que les rapports. Il commençait déjà à s'endormir.

— Rapport de la deuxième division, fit la voix du vieux et sénile Yamamoto.

Soi Fon commença son rapport, long et ennuyeux, comme tous ses semblables. Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'il allait sans doute devenir comme ces vieux qui radotent à longueur de journée… Ecœurant.

Enfin, lui n'aurait pas grand-chose à dire… Matsumoto avait vidé la réservé de saké de la dixième division, encore une fois, en pensant à Ichimaru. En voilà un que Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas supporter. Ce monstre sans scrupule… Il ne serait jamais comme lui. À présent il en était sûr. Il ne ferait pas souffrir Hinamori, comme Ichimaru l'avait fait avec Matsumoto.

— Rapport de la quatrième division.

Hitsugaya soupira à nouveau. Ils n'auraient donc jamais fini ? Fallait-il la venue de l'apocalypse pour que cette horrible réunion prenne fin ?

Heureusement, Unohana taichou fut brève, et Kuchiki taichou aussi. Komamura taichou finit par se prendre au jeu et fit un rapport terriblement long, ponctué de « sans vous, Yamamoto soutaichou, je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire mon devoir » et de paroles dégoulinantes de reconnaissance. Hitsugaya faillit tirer la langue tant il était dégoûté.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il commençait à somnoler, lorsque son cœur battit plus vite. Il écarquilla les yeux et évalua la situation. Soit il rêvait, soit son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, au point d'en devenir douloureux. Il poussa un petit gémissement, alors que son cœur dépassait les deux cents battements par minutes. La vitesse continuait d'augmenter, et il gémit encore, mais plus fort, si bien que quelques capitaines tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, sinon à crisper sa main sur son haori, au niveau de son cœur.

— Rapport de la dixième division.

Hitsugaya jeta un regard affolé vers le papi du Seireitei, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

— Hitsugaya taichou ? Qu'avez-vous ? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?

Yamamoto ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune des capitaines. Il le regarda plus attentivement. Sa main était crispée sur son haori, son visage tordu par la douleur.

Hitsugaya en était persuadé, son cœur devait avoisiner les quatre cents battements par minutes. C'était impossible, même pour un shinigami, d'atteindre de tels extrêmes. Qui plus est, la douleur augmentait avec la vitesse des battements. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un gémissement, mais un hurlement qui sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge. Tous les capitaines le regardèrent, surpris, tandis que Unohana, Kyôraku et Ukitake se précipitèrent vers lui.

— Hitsugaya taicho, commença Unohana, vous m'entendez ?

Toushiro s'écroula au sol, tout en poussant des hurlements. Il était secoué de convulsions. Unohana passa une main sur la joue du jeune capitaine.

Hitsugaya ne voyait plus rien, tout était flou, sans couleur, comme la version négative d'une photo. Il avait mal. Et ce n'était plus seulement son cœur, mais tout son corps qui semblait fonctionner à plein régime. Ses muscles se contractaient au maximum, si bien que son corps était traversé de crampes toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Ses hurlements lui déchiraient la gorge, mais c'était la seule façon d'extérioriser sa douleur.

Unohana palpait le corps de Hitsugaya avec un air grave, qu'elle arborait rarement.

— Unohana taichou, s'inquiéta Ukitake, que se passe-t-il ?

— Je crois bien que Hitsugaya taichou a été empoisonné. Et d'après le reiatsu que je sens, par Aizen.

— Aizen ? s'étonna Ukitake. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

— Il est possible qu'il ait eu envie de tuer tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 pour gagner la guerre plus facilement, déclara Kyôraku.

— Cela ne ressemble pas à Aizen, dit calmement Unohana. Il serait plutôt du genre à mettre toutes les forces de son côté… Et c'est ce qui me fait peur…

— Pouvez-vous faire un diagnostic, Unohana taichou ? demanda Yamamoto.

— Hitsugaya taichou a été empoisonné par Aizen, bien que je ne sache pas les effets de ce poison. Tout ce qu'on peut remarquer, c'est que ses muscles se contractent vite et de manière excessive, ce qui provoque des crampes dans tout son corps. Le plus alarmant, c'est la vitesse à laquelle bat son cœur.

— En quoi est-ce alarmant ? fit le plus vieux des capitaines du Gotei 13.

— Son cœur bat, pour le moment, à une vitesse de six cents battements par minutes. Et cela augmente de plus en plus.

— Im… Impossible ! affirma Ukitake. Un cœur humain ou de shinigami ne peut pas battre à une telle vitesse ! C'est impossible ! Il…

— … Il devrait déjà être mort, c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'est pas, et c'est sans doute le plus inquiétant. Je pense qu'Aizen fait des expériences interdites sur Hitsugaya taichou.

— Vous voulez dire qu'Aizen utilise Hitsugaya-kun comme un cobaye ? s'indigna Ukitake. Mais c'est… Monstrueux.

Hitsugaya entendait des voix. Il essayait de se calmer, mais c'était assez difficile. La douleur s'amplifiait de plus en plus rapidement, tandis que son cœur avoisinait les mille battements par minute. Ce n'étaient plus des hurlements qu'il poussait, mais de longs râles. Il s'étonnait de ne pas être encore mort. La douleur était insupportable. De plus, il réfléchissait rapidement, bien trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui allait sans doute mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient.

— U… Unohana taichou ! Ses yeux ! Ils…

— Qu'y a-t-il, Ukitake taichou ? Que… Impossible…

Les yeux de Hitsugaya se voilaient. C'était comme un léger rideau noir qui s'était posé sur les yeux du plus jeune des capitaines.

— J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, soupira Unohana. Emmenez-le à la quatrième division, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Ukitake et de Kyôraku.

Les deux capitaines acquiescèrent, puis prirent le jeune capitaine, avec quelques difficultés cependant.

Arrivés à la quatrième division, ils déposèrent le petit capitaine sur un lit. Hitsugaya continuait de se convulser, bien que ce fût moins impressionnant qu'au début. Unohana fit un rapide examen de l'état du capitaine.

— Deux mille battements par minute, déclara-t-elle, affolée pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

— Deux mille ?

Le capitaine Ukitake avait failli hurler.

— Ukitake, calme-toi… dit Kyôraku. Tu ne dois pas te surmener. C'est mauvais pour ta santé…

— Mauvais pour quoi ? Deux mille battements par minute ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui aie besoin de soins !

— Attendez ! Je… Oui, ça diminue… Trop rapidement… Il est descendu à deux cents… Il reste sur deux cents… Pour l'instant.

Unohana ouvrit les paupières de Hitsugaya et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Le voile noir se rassemblait sur les prunelles du jeune capitaine. Celui-ci se cambra, tête en arrière, et hurla.

— Hitsugaya taichou, calmez-vous, par pitié… Votre reiatsu n'est pas contrôlé, et des gens de ma division commencent à perdre connaissance… Que… ?

Les yeux bleu vert du garçon avaient changé de couleur. Les prunelles arboraient à présent une couleur rouge sang prononcée. Hitsugaya se calma, et retomba doucement sur le lit.

— Je crois que c'est…

Le plus jeune des capitaines commença à cracher du sang, et des craquements sinistres émanaient de son corps. Bientôt, des éléments solides se mêlèrent au sang du pauvre garçon.

— Non… Impossible… Il… Rejette ses organes vitaux… Ou du moins des morceaux d'organes… Et ses os se mettent à craquer… Aizen aurait… ?

— Aurait quoi ? s'énerva Ukitake. Ca commence à devenir vraiment loufoque. Un cœur qui bat à deux mille battements par minute, un corps qui rejette des organes, du sang, et qui casse des os… C'est impossible ! Ce n'est même pas un cas d'école ! Jamais vu, jamais enseigné !

— Mais imaginé, apparemment, fit remarquer Unohana. Sinon Aizen n'aurait jamais crée pareil poison.

— Et s'il n'avait pas prévu les conséquences du poison, justement, supposa Ukitake. S'il n'avait pas prévu ça, et que Hitsugaya meurt ou devient un monstre incontrôlable ?

— C'est possible… Mais pour l'instant, Hitsugaya est encore vivant. Si on peut appeler ça vivant…

Hitsugaya semblait enfin se calmer, ses os arrêtèrent de craquer, et son corps cessa de rejeter ses organes. Son sang coulait à présent par les commissures de ses lèvres, et ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Unohana les ferma, inutile de voir ce regard effrayant posé sur eux.

— Je crois bien que c'est fini.

Ukitake poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, ses traits restaient tirés par l'inquiétude, et il tremblait légèrement.

— Allez, viens, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir, assura Kyôraku. Tu prends cette affaire trop à cœur. Si tu continues à te surmener, tu vas y passer, Ukitake.

— Peu m'importe ! s'emporta Ukitake. S'il meurt, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je le considère comme mon frère… Non, comme mon fils ! Je ne veux pas le voir mourir ou souffrir !

— Voilà pourquoi tu dois partir. Tu ne veux tout de même pas mourir d'inquiétude ! Et dans ton cas, cela serait possible !

— Nous sommes aussi inquiets que vous, Ukitake taichou, fit Unohana d'une voix calme. Tout le monde apprécie Hitsugaya taichou. Le voir dans cet état n'est pas des plus plaisants. Alors calmez-vous, Ukitake taichou.

Ukitake acquiesça, et posa les yeux sur le corps de Hitsugaya. Étrangement, son visage ne portait aucune marque de la souffrance qu'il avait endurée, à part le sang qui continuait de couler. Il arborait l'expression calme de quelqu'un qui dormait.

* * *

(yeux de bébé phoque) Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour! HAHAHA...

**Disclaimer**: Eh non, Bleach n'est pas à moi... Pourtant, je suis Tite Kubo... Je suis son double spirituel... (même moi, je ne me trouve pas crédible -_-')

**Note de l'auteur (qui est-ce? mais on s'en moque, voyons)**: J'ai eu cette idée de fiction à cause d'un film (pas du livre étrangement), c'est vrai, mais aussi à cause d'un dessin de Tite Kubo (une illustration de chapitre, je ne sais plus lequel, mais... voilà hahaha) et d'un manga... Je ne pense pas vous indiquer leur nom ou même les décrire, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de surprise! (oui, bon, d'accord, on comprend un peu tout dans ce chapitre mais je ne vais pas mettre un mot là-dessus!) Vous aurez peut-être deviné avant le chapitre 3 (où là, bien sûr, je mets un mot dessus.. Enfin pas tout à fait... Enfin BREF.). Tout cela est très énigmatique (pour moi).

Merci pour vos reviews! À **mllle driiiing**, eh bien euh... Matsumoto arrive dans le prochain chapitre (elle se fait un peu malmener)! Et la romance n'arrive pas tout de suite (en fait, je me demande à quel moment ça arrive... je les fais trop souffrir, ces innocents) mais elle existe. Je pense. Non, j'en suis sûre.

**Malys**, pour la raison de l'empoisonnement... euh... Bah en fait c'est Aizen lui-même qui va nous l'expliquer. Il est vraiment dérangé parfois.

* * *

Hitsugaya ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un peu trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui avait souffert le martyre pendant plus d'une heure et qui avait dormi assez longtemps. Il voyait tout clairement, peut-être un peu trop clairement, justement. Le visage surpris d'Unohana, celui d'Ukitake, rassuré, et celui de Kyôraku, souriant.

— Hitsugaya taichou, fit Unohana, comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Euh… Très bien, en fait, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement cassée.

— Très bien ? s'étonna Unohana. Mais c'est impossible… Vous…

Elle posa sa main sur le front du jeune garçon. En sentant le contact avec sa peau, Hitsugaya comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. La main d'Unohana le_ brûlait_ comme si elle avait été une flamme. Une flamme qui consumait tout son corps, car la brûlure s'étendit rapidement. Il tâcha de ne pas crier, de peur de malmener Ukitake, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Unohana s'écarta de lui.

— Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer… Vous en avez bien besoin.

Elle sortit, suivie de Kyôraku qui tenait fermement Ukitake.

Hitsugaya se leva, encore étonné de son état. Il entendait la voix d'Unohana à travers la porte.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il va bien. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne peut qu'être brisé et épuisé. Et ses yeux… Je ne sais pas quand ils vont retrouver leur couleur originelle. Et je ne sais pas ce que le poison a changé en lui, puisque maintenant, il est sûr et certain qu'il a changé, qu'Aizen l'a transformé. Pour survivre à de telles souffrances, on ne peut qu'être modifié.

Hitsugaya resta sidéré. Il avait été modifié ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il posa son regard sur un miroir, et se dirigea vers lui.

Il était toujours aussi petit et mince. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille, sa bouche couverte de sang, son menton et ses vêtements aussi. Son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui retenaient toute son attention. Ils étaient rouge sang. Son regard était déstabilisant, même pour lui. Il essuya sa bouche, arrangea ses cheveux, et soupira.

Il se souvint de l'effet de la peau d'Unohana sur lui. Il fallait qu'il parte. Unohana avait raison. Il se sentait différent. Sa perception des choses était limpide. Ses yeux étaient rouges, alors qu'avant leur couleur se rapprochait du bleu ou du vert. Il se sentait trop bien pour être normal, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et cette sensation de brûlure…

Il tendit l'oreille. Unohana n'avait pas fini d'expliquer ses théories, il avait donc le temps. Il sauta lestement sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. S'il sautait d'ici, il mourrait. Mais cela valait sans doute mieux. Il tourna une dernière fois sa tête vers la porte, et sauta.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne mourut pas. Il atterrit aussi facilement que s'il avait sauté deux marches d'un escalier. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur dans ses articulations, et son exploit lui arracha un cri de surprise. Cependant, il entendit beaucoup plus clairement le cri d'effroi d'Ukitake. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre d'où il avait sauté. Il vit le visage du capitaine de la treizième division par celle-ci. L'expression de son visage arracha une grimace à Toushiro. Il entendit tout aussi clairement la voix d'Ukitake lorsqu'il s'exprima plus calmement.

— Unohana taichou ! Hitsugaya-kun a… Il a sauté !

Toushiro entendit les voix de Kyôraku et de Unohana résonner dans la chambre où il avait séjourné.

— Comment ? s'exclama Unohana, perdant toute trace du calme qu'elle avait tenté de garder durant plusieurs décennies. Mais c'est impossible !

— Je crois que depuis qu'Hitsugaya taichou a été empoisonné, nous n'avons plus la même définition du mot « impossible », dit calmement Kyôraku.

— Mais pourquoi a-t-il sauté ? demanda Unohana, des accents hystériques perçant de sa voix.

— Il faut peut-être lui demander, fit Ukitake, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Il est encore là, vous savez.

Unohana apparut à la fenêtre, l'air affolé.

— Hitsugaya taichou ! Vous m'entendez ?

Hitsugaya hocha de la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche, surtout avec la sensation de malaise qui le submergeait.

— Pourquoi avez-vous sauté ? l'interrogea Unohana.

— Zut, murmura Toushiro.

Pas de réponse possible sans ouvrir la bouche. Il grimaça et leva la tête vers Unohana. Apparemment, l'expression de son visage n'était pas accueillante, et le capitaine de la quatrième division écarquilla les yeux.

— Hitsugaya taichou, soupira-t-elle. Vous ne nous facilitez pas la tâche en vous taisant. Vous savez aussi bien que nous que ce qu'il se passe n'est pas normal. Il faut que nous vous aidions. J'ai remarqué que vous avez eu mal lorsque je vous ai touché. J'en suis désolée. Vous savez très bien qu'Aizen vous a empoisonné dans un but précis. Et s'il n'attendait que ça ? Que vous sautiez pour nous fuir et le rejoindre ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre Aizen.

Sa voix était horriblement glaciale, et elle arracha une grimace à Ukitake. Unohana, quant à elle, frissonna en contemplant à nouveau le visage du jeune capitaine. Effrayant. Ses yeux rouges étaient effrayants, comme son regard. Il les toisait, une expression méprisante collée à son visage.

— Hitsugaya taichou, écoutez-moi, supplia Unohana. Remontez dans votre chambre, et nous discuterons plus tranquillement. Vous devez avoir mal, non ? Pour avoir sauté d'aussi haut.

— Non, répondit sèchement Toushiro.

Voilà que ce malaise revenait. Il serra les dents. Partir. Ne pas se laisser distraire. Partir. Partir loin de tous ces gens qui voulaient le protéger. Car c'est tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Alors qu'il se sentait fort et… Dangereux. Très dangereux.

Il lança un dernier regard en direction des trois capitaines qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Puis ses muscles se bandèrent et il partit en courant. Il crut d'abord qu'il utilisait des shunpô, mais il se rendit compte de sa vitesse. Il allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il ralentit juste à temps, alors qu'une grande silhouette apparaissait dans la ruelle étroite.

Hitsugaya reconnut les cheveux rouges et les sourcils étranges de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième division, se saoulant régulièrement avec Matsumoto. Il paraissait surpris.

— Hitsugaya taichou ? s'étonna Renji. Vous ici, à cette heure ?

Toushiro ne répondit pas et lança un regard glacial à Abarai.

— Hitsugaya taichou… Vos yeux sont… Rouges ? Et vous êtes vêtu comme si vous étiez un patient de la quatrième division…

Aucune réaction.

— Euh… C'est le cas ?

Abarai fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'attitude froide et distante d'Hitsugaya. Il se saisit de son bras et le tira.

— Allez, venez avec moi, il faut retourner à la quatrième division.

Hitsugaya resta interdit. Le bras d'Abarai était incandescent, ou il avait un gros problème. La brûlure se répandit dans tout son corps. Il se retint de hurler. La douleur sembla faire un tour dans son corps puis se rassembla dans sa gorge. Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux. Il avait soif ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

— Abarai, murmura-t-il, lâche-moi.

— Quoi ?

— Lâche-moi, dit Hitsugaya.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Lâche-moi ! hurla le jeune capitaine.

Renji obéit, non sans se poser beaucoup de questions. Hitsugaya était étrange, et avait l'air… Dangereux. Renji recula instinctivement.

Toushiro écarquilla les yeux. Abarai avait peur de lui, maintenant ? En même temps, il avait raison. La douleur était quasiment partie, mais ses muscles étaient contractés comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Abarai. Et sa gorge le brûlait toujours autant. Autrement dit, il était plus que dangereux. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Abarai. Celui-ci frissonna et recula encore un peu plus.

Renji avait réellement peur de ce petit capitaine devant lui. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

— Abarai, soupira le petit capitaine, je crois que tu as remarqué que j'ai un sérieux problème.

Renji acquiesça.

— Bien. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

Renji acquiesça derechef, tout en reculant, appréhendant la demande de l'enfant.

— J'aimerais que tu partes loin d'ici et que tu ne dises à personne que tu m'as vu. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, je pense. Vu mes réactions plus qu'exagérées, il serait plus sage pour moi de partir d'ici, et pour toi de m'oublier, non ?

— Mais, Hitsugaya taichou, vous ne comptez tout de même pas laisser tomber la Soul Society comme ça !

— Abarai, gronda Hitsugaya, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir. Mais je suis dangereux, tu t'en es rendu compte. Je ne veux pas tuer n'importe qui. Autant tuer les bonnes personnes. Alors je vais voir Aizen pour l'éliminer. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Maintenant, pars ! Fuis aussi loin que tu pourras !

— Et vous, Hitsugaya taichou ? Je n'ai pas envie de…

— Abarai, tu l'as vu, je ne peux même plus supporter un contact avec une autre personne. Fais-moi confiance, ce sera plus facile.

Renji acquiesça à nouveau, puis disparut dans la nuit noire. Il se rendit à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Le bureau de son capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Toushiro ne savait plus quoi faire. Il haletait rapidement, la soif grandissant à un rythme effréné. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus penser de manière cohérente.

* * *

Vous avez aimé?


	3. Chapter 3

BOUM! Et me revoilà!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach est à moi! Vous entendez? À moiiii! (tente de dessiner quelque chose pour le prouver, et arrive à peine à dépasser le niveau qu'elle avait en maternelle)... Hum. On va dire que j'ai perdu la main et que Bleach est à Tite Kubo.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir (et puis je me dis que j'ai passé un cap, on peut lire ma fiction maintenant! Avant, je la gardais secrètement et je la chérissais - dans un coffre fort mouhahahaha - parce que c'est la seule que j'ai finie! Exploit! Bref...)!  
Je dois avouer que pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe... Mais on aura des réponses!

**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes):**

**mlle driiiiing:** Hello! Ah tu as deviné pour Toushiro! J'avoue que les yeux rouges sur lui c'est... Tellement attrayant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

**Didie:** Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Mais la réponse à ta question... Bah en fait, on comprendra un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard... En espérant que la suite te plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Abarai, essoufflé, se tenait devant son capitaine, qui arborait la même expression neutre depuis plusieurs années.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Abarai ? demanda Kuchiki Byakuya. Je croyais que tu avais l'intention de te saouler avec d'autres vice-capitaines.

— Taichou… murmura Renji. Ecoutez-moi. Il y a un sérieux problème avec Hitsugaya taichou.

Aussitôt, l'expression de Byakuya changea du tout au tout. Il parut surpris, inquiet, effrayé. Renji n'avait jamais vu son capitaine aussi expressif.

— Où est-il ?

Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude.

— Quelque part dans le Seireitei, je pense, mais il s'est peut-être enfui, répondit Abarai, encore étonné de sa réaction. Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, il est vraiment mal en point. Il a l'air… Différent. Et dangereux.

— Je vais le chercher, dit Byakuya.

— Taichou ! Faites attention à vous…

Mais Byakuya était déjà parti. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le petit capitaine, recroquevillé dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards, près de la sixième division. Il n'était pas allé bien loin.

— Hitsugaya taichou… Pourquoi… ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? soupira Toushiro. Je suis un monstre. J'en suis sûr.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Byakuya. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

— Pas encore, murmura l'enfant. Je sens des parfums tentants tout autour de moi. Et j'ai soif.

— Soif ? s'étonna Byakuya. Mais pourquoi ne venez-vous pas boire quelque chose à ma division ? Vous vous sentirez mieux.

— Je ne crois pas que ma soif ait un rapport avec un manque d'eau ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mon corps a besoin d'un liquide, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

Byakuya s'approcha du jeune garçon, mais celui-ci recula, comme effrayé.

— Ne faites pas ça, supplia Hitsugaya. Je…

— Hitsugaya taichou, venez, il faut vous reposer. Nous allons parler à l'intérieur, il fait bien trop froid ici.

Le capitaine de la sixième division prit Hitsugaya par le bras. La brûlure ne se fit pas attendre, et Hitsugaya faillit pleurer tant la douleur était puissante.

Un doux parfum émanait de Byakuya et Toushiro ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par l'odeur enivrante du noble. Byakuya poussa un cri de surprise et ce bruit força l'enfant à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête se trouvait à quelques millimètres du cou du noble. Surpris, il s'écarta et poussa violemment l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de tout. Sa soif dépassait l'entendement, sa gorge le brûlait plus que jamais.

Byakuya ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Le plus jeune des capitaines se tenait loin de lui, haletant, les yeux brillants de folie. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, découvrant des dents blanches et brillantes. Un grondement sourd montait de sa poitrine. Il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage prête à attaquer. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Abarai avait raison. Hitsugaya était dangereux, mais pas parce qu'il le voulait. C'était parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Hitsugaya taichou, fit calmement Byakuya. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et disparut en une fraction de seconde. Byakuya partit à sa poursuite, bien décidé à retrouver Hitsugaya.

Toushiro n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était comporté comme un animal assoiffé, prêt à tout pour se nourrir. C'était d'ailleurs sa priorité.

Un parfum fleuri flottait dans l'air, et il se décida à suivre cette piste, perché sur les toits du Seireitei. L'odeur l'obsédait, elle était si douce… La meilleure odeur qu'il ait jamais sentie. Certes, depuis que son odorat s'était développé, à l'instar de son ouïe et de sa vue, il n'avait eu à sentir que cinq personnes. Mais cette odeur les surpassait toutes, largement, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la suivre, tout en sachant que la personne à qui appartenait ce parfum entêtant allait sans doute mourir.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il avait trouvé la source de l'odeur délicieuse. Il sauta sur le sol gracieusement et silencieusement, sans utiliser les particules spirituelles dans l'air. Il ne les avait plus utilisées depuis son réveil. Voilà pourquoi son premier saut avait surpris les trois capitaines inséparables.

Il se trouvait devant la personne d'où émanait la douce odeur. C'était une jeune femme, aux cheveux blond vénitien, aux yeux bleus et aux formes plus qu'avantageuses. Il eut une étrange impression en la voyant. Il la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait de rien, sinon qu'il avait horriblement soif. La femme l'avait vu, elle s'était arrêtée, comme figée.

— Taichou… murmura-t-elle. Taichou, c'est bien vous ? Vous…

Elle était au bord des larmes et elle souriait, heureuse. Elle lui sauta dessus, et il ne put réprimer un grognement. Il était… Agacé. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, et il put sentir le parfum comme jamais. Il inspirait profondément, profitant de la torture que cette odeur provoquait. Puis, instinctivement, il fourra sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci parut troublée, mais ne broncha pas. Une petite douleur dans sa mâchoire le surprit, mais il comprit lorsqu'il sentit, en passant sa langue sur ses dents, des canines aiguisées comme des couteaux. Il sourit. Le contact avec la peau de la femme était agréable, et il l'excitait. Il avait hâte de… Boire son sang. Il entendit le cœur de la jeune femme battre plus vite, tandis qu'il restait collé à elle. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la femme. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mais ne se débattit pas.

Matsumoto ne comprenait pas. C'était son capitaine, et il la mordait comme s'il avait faim, comme si elle pouvait le nourrir de cette façon ? Elle n'avait pas mal, mais elle se sentait perdue. Jamais son capitaine n'aurait agi de la sorte ! Déjà, quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard, était différent. Il avait l'air plus sauvage que jamais, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Maintenant, ses larmes coulaient librement et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Toushiro était heureux. Le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge était exquis, il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation. Il gémissait presque, et serrait sa victime encore plus fort. Elle avait l'air de pleurer.

— Hitsugaya taichou !

Hitsugaya leva la tête et lâcha la jeune femme. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, et ses yeux rougeoyaient de manière inquiétante. C'était Byakuya qui l'avait appelé.

— Hitsugaya taichou… Que faites-vous ?

L'enfant gronda, les lèvres retroussées. Byakuya sursauta en voyant les crocs luisants du jeune capitaine.

— Hitsugaya taichou… Réfléchissez. Est-ce là un comportement digne d'un capitaine ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais essayez de reprendre le dessus. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué, vous agissez par instinct. Il faut que votre raison reprenne le dessus, d'accord ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber.

Toushiro ne répondit rien, mais disparut du champ de vision de Byakuya. Ce dernier, surpris, voulut regarder autour de lui, mais un craquement accompagné d'une douleur à l'épaule gauche l'en empêcha. Il sentit une présence sur son dos. Hitsugaya lui avait réduit l'épaule en bouillie. La douleur était insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras. L'enfant descendit de son dos et ricana méchamment.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, fit-il en souriant. Vous m'avez interrompu dans mon repas. Et j'ai soif, dit-il plus durement.

Byakuya remarqua le corps inanimé de Matsumoto sur le sol. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

— Vous avez agressé votre vice-capitaine ?

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil.

— Ah, soupira-t-il, je comprends maintenant. J'avais l'impression de la connaître…

— L'impression ? s'étonna Byakuya. Juste l'impression ?

— Oui… Je ne me souviens de rien.

— De rien du tout ? Vraiment ?

— Oui, fit le plus jeune des deux. Je meurs de soif. À cause de ça, je n'arrive plus à penser normalement. C'est comme si quelque chose hurle dans ma tête. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

— C'est vraiment embêtant, remarqua Byakuya. Si vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre vice-capitaine, ça commence à devenir embêtant et inquiétant.

Hitsugaya parut plein de remords. Il regarda le corps de son « vice-capitaine » et se mordit la lèvre. Byakuya tenta de bouger, mais dès qu'il fit un mouvement, le jeune capitaine leva la tête et gronda, les crocs découverts.

— Hitsugaya taichou, luttez contre votre instinct. Quand tout sera fini, on vous donnera du sang, je vous le promets.

L'enfant secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, gémit-il. Ce que je veux, c'est redevenir comme avant, ne jamais avoir connu ça, ne jamais avoir eu envie de tuer mes amis, même si je ne me souviens pas d'eux, ne jamais avoir été empoisonné… Je veux mourir, sanglota-t-il. Je veux mourir. J'ai mal, je souffre et je suis dangereux pour tout le monde. Je suis un monstre. Et je continue à avoir soif, à avoir envie de vous tuer, de boire votre sang. Je veux vous sauter dessus, vous mordre…

— Hitsugaya taichou… murmura Byakuya. Si vous survivez, si vous vous battez, nous pourrons peut-être vous sauver.

Toushiro hocha la tête. Il s'approcha lentement de Byakuya, lorsqu'une odeur délicieuse lui chatouilla les narines. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna rapidement vers son vice capitaine. Elle s'était réveillée et remuait faiblement. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Non, Hitsugaya taichou, dit fermement Byakuya. Matsumoto fukutaichou, ne bougez pas !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et leva la tête vers son capitaine. Il avait l'air torturé, ses crocs saillant de ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant de soif.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-il. Elle me torture, elle veut vraiment que je boive son sang ?

— Hitsugaya taichou ! Vous êtes fort, résistez ! Résistez !

— J'ai soif, souffla-t-il. Soif de ton sang, femme.

Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux. Voilà une chose que son capitaine ne dirait jamais. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui le qualifiait se reflétait dans ses yeux. Or, ce qui se reflétait dans ses yeux n'était que soif et désir. Autant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Autant de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

— Taichou, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas vous, ça. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Vous êtes meilleur que ça.

— Mais j'ai mal, gémit Hitsugaya. J'ai mal. J'ai soif…

— Taichou… Je vous connais et je sais que ce regard ne vous appartient pas. Vous ne pouvez pas penser comme ça.

— Arrête de parler, grogna le capitaine. Arrête de parler ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je vais te tuer, et tout ira mieux. Tout.

Il gronda, et Matsumoto frissonna. Voilà ce qu'était devenu son capitaine. Un monstre assoiffé de sang. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Alors vous n'êtes plus mon capitaine, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Je refuse d'être sous les ordres d'un monstre pareil.

Les yeux de Toushiro s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'éloigna de Matsumoto. Il tremblait.

— Hitsugaya taichou, dit Byakuya, vous allez bien ?

Toushiro secoua la tête. Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparaient de lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Il s'approcha d'un mur et, de rage, donna un grand coup de poing dans l'édifice. À sa plus grande surprise, le mur se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Il contempla son poing. Aucune égratignure, aucun os cassé. Il poussa une exclamation admirative. Il avait beau être un monstre, sa force, son intelligence, sa rapidité, son agilité, ses sens dépassaient tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu atteindre. Il sourit, puis éclata de rire.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Hitsugaya prenait goût à sa nouvelle puissance. Il allait devenir incontrôlable. Byakuya frissonna en entendant Hitsugaya. Ce dernier riait de plus en plus fort, et son rire sonnait de plus en plus étrangement.

— Hitsugaya taichou…

L'enfant tourna la tête vers Byakuya.

— Quoi ? fit-il en riant. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

— Non, Hitsugaya taichou. Vous devez vous calmer. Vous devez arrêter de penser à ce que vous pouvez faire. En tant que capitaine, vous devez penser à ce que vous devez faire.

Toushiro soupira puis s'assit sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

— Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis !

— Hitsugaya taichou…

Toushiro se leva brusquement et commença à gémir.

— Mal, mal, souffla-t-il. J'ai mal.

Ses gémissements se changèrent rapidement en hurlements et il se tordit dans tous les sens. Byakuya entendit un craquement et se précipita vers le jeune capitaine. L'enfant ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa jambe droite était cassée. Une fracture ouverte.

— Impossible… murmura Byakuya. Ses sautes d'humeur sont effrayantes, et il se blesse lui-même… Cet enfant… Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen a l'intention de faire avec lui ?

Byakuya se tourna vers Matsumoto. Elle avait arrêté de parler, mais était toujours consciente.

— Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non. Mais levez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

—Taichou ! C'est ma faute s'il est…

— Non. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Aidez-moi à le porter, je ne pourrais pas y arriver tout seul. Il a une fracture ouverte, plutôt grave, je crois. Il faut l'emmener chez moi.

Matsumoto acquiesça puis prit le petit corps de son capitaine avec beaucoup de précautions, comme si elle avait peur de le briser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au capitaine de la sixième division et se rendit compte avec horreur que son bras gauche pendait de façon étrange et qu'il ne le bougeait pas. Lui aussi avait été attaqué par son capitaine?

Arrivés à la demeure Kuchiki, Byakuya indiqua rapidement une chambre vide où ils pourraient s'installer, le temps de régler plusieurs problèmes, dont un de taille. Hitsugaya. Il était hystérique avant de s'évanouir, à quoi pourrait donc ressembler son réveil ?

Byakuya conseilla à Matsumoto de dormir dans une autre chambre, mais elle insista pour rester dans celle de son capitaine. Elle déposa le petit corps sur un futon, et, s'éloignant progressivement de lui, elle s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

— Vous avez été traumatisée ? demanda Byakuya, visiblement inquiet.

Matsumoto regarda son capitaine, puis tourna la tête vers Byakuya.

— Non, dit-elle fermement. Je… J'ai juste peur pour mon taichou. Que va-t-il lui arriver, maintenant ? Il est clair que c'est un ennemi de la Soul Society.

— Ce n'est pas notre ennemi.

— Aizen pourrait utiliser ses instincts primaires pour nous détruire sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Yamamoto sou taichou le saura, et il le tuera, le bannira, l'emprisonnera… Il lui fera du mal.

— Mais vous n'avez pas peur de votre capitaine ? s'étonna Byakuya.

— Pourquoi ? Vous oui ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt peur de ce qu'il va lui arriver. On ne peut être sûr de rien. Mais si on le considère comme un ennemi, je serai à ses côtés, comme beaucoup d'autres. Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la réunion de capitaines. Il est indéniable qu'il a souffert mille tourments.

Matsumoto sourit tristement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis retourna dans la contemplation de son capitaine.

— Je vais voir Unohana taichou. Restez ici, et faites votre possible pour que Hitsugaya taichou en fasse de même, ordonna Byakuya.

Il disparut rapidement, laissant Matsumoto seule dans la grande chambre. Elle frissonna. Traumatisée ? … Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle l'était profondément.

* * *

Une review s'il vous plait?


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis (enfin -_-') de retour!

**Disclaimer:** Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais... Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo. Le seul. L'unique.

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je n'aurais jamais cru prendre autant de retard sur une fiction (non? bah pourtant c'est courant chez moi... On va dire une fiction que je publie alors... la seule, donc), mais ces vacances ont été sous le signe du temps gaspillé à mort... J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir gâché deux semaines de ma vie... Le chapitre est malheureusement très court, mais j'étais obligée de couper là... La suite sera heureusement plus longue! (et postée plus rapidement aussi!). J'ai l'impression que Byakuya est complètement OOC dans cette fiction...

Réponse aux reviews (rien que de les lire me rend joyeuse! ^^):

**shili:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise! Pour répondre à tes questions: je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres seront parus, parce que j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'écrire mes fics sur un seul document word en faisant des sauts de page, et sans faire attention au nombre de chapitres... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte qu'ils soient plus longs et donc, moins nombreux! Pour la fréquence de parution... OH mon dieu (part se cacher)... J'avais l'intention de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais euh... Je vais essayer de revenir à ce rythme! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! Voilà la suite!

**mllle driiiing:** Yo! Merci pour ta review! J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas trop refroidie! Oh, Toushiro va faire bien pire là... Mais pas à Matsumoto xD Pour Byakuya, je dois avouer que j'adore ce perso, et qu'à la base j'avais imaginé une histoire où il devenait un vampire et où il agressait Toushiro (oui c'est pas original, mais c'était ma première idée de fiction avec des vampires dans Bleach à vrai dire)... Mais comme je n'avais aucune expérience dans le yaoi (et le lemon! O.O)... J'ai abandonné l'idée... De toute façon j'aime mettre Toushiro avec tout le monde alors ^^ Et oui, Byakuya va avoir un rôle euh... important dans ce chapitre, mais moins après... Enfin voilà... Un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Toushiro ouvrit les yeux. D'abord surpris par le calme de l'endroit où il se trouvait et par l'endroit lui-même, il fut vite rattrapé par une vive douleur à la jambe et à la gorge.

Il se souvenait de peu de choses, sinon qu'il avait vu Kuchiki Byakuya… Puis plus rien. Le vide.

Il se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre, accueillante, sobrement décorée, mais il était certain d'être dans une maison appartenant à une riche personne. Kuchiki taichou ? Possible, il l'avait vu avant cette sorte de trou de mémoire qui l'intriguait.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua une forme allongée dans un coin de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les cheveux blond vénitien de la personne endormie.

— Matsumoto ! murmura-t-il. Que… Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

Il tenta de bouger, mais sa jambe émit un bruit sinistre et il poussa un cri de douleur. Il retira la couverture qui le couvrait et vit avec horreur qu'il avait une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite. L'os sortait nettement, et Toushiro grimaça.

— Taichou ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Toushiro se tourna vers Matsumoto et sourit. Étrangement, elle lui avait manqué. Il tendit son bras vers elle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

— Matsumoto ? souffla Toushiro. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il tendit un peu plus la main vers elle, et elle secoua la tête.

— Taichou, je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça, fit Matsumoto d'une voix ferme. Retirez votre main. Eloignez-vous. Par pitié, ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Toushiro écarquilla les yeux. Il laissa tomber mollement son bras et regarda tristement Matsumoto.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il la regarda avec innocence. Matsumoto détourna la tête.

— Vous m'avez agressée, taichou.

Toushiro poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je…

— Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, taichou. Vous aviez… Soif. Oui, c'est ça. Vous aviez envie de boire mon sang.

— Im… Impossible ! Je…

Matsumoto secoua la tête. Elle fixa à nouveau son capitaine. Il avait encore les yeux rouges, et elle était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec sa soif.

— Vous avez encore soif, taichou ? chuchota-t-elle. Vous avez mal ?

Toushiro la regarda, puis évalua la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle était plutôt remarquable, et il grimaça.

— Oui, souffla-t-il. J'ai très mal à la gorge.

— Alors ne m'approchez pas. Je… Je vais sortir de la chambre pour voir Kuchiki taichou.

Elle se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers la porte. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Matsumoto se tourna vers le futon. Elle poussa un cri de terreur en croisant les yeux rouges de son capitaine. Il la regardait de la même façon que lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée. Il grondait comme une bête sauvage, et elle savait que s'il avait pu bouger, il lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

— Taichou, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, calmez-vous. Vous pouvez rester calme, non ?

Son capitaine tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Il porta la main à sa bouche et gémit.

— Pardon, Matsumoto. Je suis désolé.

Il avait une main crispée sur la couverture, l'autre sur sa bouche, et Matsumoto se doutait qu'il faisait un grand effort de concentration pour se contrôler. Il avait l'expression d'un enfant affamé. Ou assoiffé dans son cas.

— Taichou…

Matsumoto retourna lentement à sa place, à l'autre bout de la pièce, en longeant le mur. Elle remarqua qu'à certains moments, sans doute là où elle bougeait le plus, son capitaine tressautait, gémissait ou grognait.

Cependant, il resta calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre. Il se tendit aussitôt, et gronda.

— Taichou ! cria Matsumoto.

Son capitaine s'était mis en position d'attaque, malgré sa jambe cassée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Il regardait fixement la porte, et Matsumoto sut qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré dans la maison. Et cette personne allait venir ici. Apparemment, son capitaine avait l'intention de les protéger, car il n'avait pas l'air menaçant envers elle. Elle entendit la voix d'un homme.

— Kuchiki-sama invite des gens inconnus, et louches, en plus, s'indigna-t-il.

Il allait pousser la porte. Toushiro était tendu à l'extrême. Il savait que cet homme n'était pas fiable, qu'il allait être mauvais avec eux. Et son instinct avait repris le dessus. Il allait le tuer. C'était une bonne idée en réalité. Il allait les sauver, Matsumoto et lui, et il allait boire du sang. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Il contracta encore plus ses muscles.

— Partez ! Partez, s'il vous plaît ! hurla Matsumoto. Vite !

L'homme parut hésiter, puis partit en grommelant. Matsumoto soupira, soulagée. Mais Toushiro se retourna vers elle, les lèvres retroussées. Il se jeta sur elle en moins d'une seconde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Idiote !

Elle remarqua qu'il avait « sorti » ses crocs, et sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de sa gorge. Elle se sentit rougir, lorsqu'il toucha son cou. Il gémit et le mordilla en grognant.

— Taichou…

Elle entendit des bruits de pas pressés. Son capitaine ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il n'était pas loin de boire son sang.

— Matsumoto… As-tu peur ?

— Non, taichou, répondit-elle fermement.

— Alors pourquoi ton rythme cardiaque a-t-il augmenté si rapidement ?

— Parce que vous êtes… Proche de moi.

— Ah bon ?

Il avait l'air réellement étonné. Matsumoto leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard rouge sang, comme le liquide dont il avait besoin pour survivre, maintenant.

— Oui taichou, souffla-t-elle.

Au moment même où Toushiro s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Unohana et Byakuya, essoufflés.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou ! s'écria Byakuya en remarquant la position de Toushiro.

— Tout va bien, assura Matsumoto en souriant. Mon taichou a repris ses esprits.

— On ne dirait pas, pourtant, s'inquiéta Byakuya.

Toushiro tourna la tête, après avoir pris soin de ranger ses crocs. Il sourit innocemment à Unohana et Byakuya.

— Je n'ai rien fait, fit-il en souriant encore plus.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Unohana. Il y a un problème avec Hitsugaya taichou, oui ou non ?

Elle frémit en remarquant qu'il avait encore les yeux rouges.

Soudain, Toushiro inspira profondément sans faire attention. Aussitôt, les parfums des personnes présentes l'envahirent, et il écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait le voir, le sentir, ce sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Il pouvait entendre leurs battements de cœur réguliers, bien qu'un peu rapides pour Matsumoto. Il inspira à nouveau, sans se rendre compte de la proximité de Byakuya.

— Pas de bêtises, Hitsugaya taichou, souffla Byakuya dans son oreille. On se calme et on arrête de respirer, d'accord ?

Toushiro hocha la tête. Unohana s'approcha de lui, tout en restant prudente.

— Il a une fracture ouverte. C'est sérieux, déclara-t-elle avec un calme qui montrait son expérience. Et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir très mal, je me trompe ?

— Non, répondit Toushiro. Je n'ai pas mal.

Il se doutait bien que c'était dû à sa soif. Il n'avait pas mal car il devait se nourrir. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve du sang, et vite, s'il ne voulait pas tuer ses amis.

Byakuya s'en rendit compte. Il soupira.

— Hitsugaya taichou, vous devez boire.

Toushiro fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Kuchiki taichou était au courant. Il secoua la tête.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de…

— Bien sûr que si, l'interrompit Byakuya. Vous en avez plus que besoin. D'ici quelques heures, voire quelques minutes, vous perdrez la tête et agresserez encore votre pauvre vice capitaine. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je me dévoue.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Toushiro.

— Pour vous sauver.

Byakuya s'approcha de Toushiro, en écartant soigneusement Matsumoto et Unohana. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

Lorsqu'il découvrit son cou, sous les yeux ébahis de Unohana, Toushiro sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il sentit à nouveau la vive douleur dans sa mâchoire et tenta de contenir son envie, en vain. Ses crocs sortirent sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. À présent, il haletait, se concentrant pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Byakuya lui sourit.

— Allez-y, ordonna-t-il. Vous devez le faire.

Unohana regardait la scène, bouche bée. Ainsi, Aizen avait fait du capitaine de la dixième division… Un monstre ? Un monstre à visage humain, innocent. Le visage d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Affublé de crocs et d'une terrible envie de tuer.

Toushiro gémit. Il devait résister à tout prix. Supporter la douleur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles et la gorge. Supporter une brûlure aussi douloureuse. Pire que lorsqu'il s'était transformé, quelques heures auparavant. Mais Byakuya tenait bon, et restait près de lui, le cou aussi… Tentant. Toushiro voyait la veine qu'il fallait atteindre, il sentait les battements du cœur de Byakuya, étrangement lents. Il commençait déjà à trembler d'envie.

— Je ne pourrai pas me retenir très longtemps, Kuchiki taichou, fit Toushiro d'une voix rauque.

— Je ne vous demande pas de vous retenir, dit fermement Byakuya. Je vous demande de vous laisser aller.

— On ne tente pas le diable, soupira Toushiro.

— Aizen est le diable. Pas vous.

Sur ces mots, il plaqua son cou contre la bouche de Toushiro. Celui-ci sentit un désir ardent s'emparer de lui et gronda. Il ouvrit la bouche et enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre de Byakuya.

Matsumoto observait un phénomène étrange. Au moment même où son capitaine avait mordu le capitaine Kuchiki, la couleur rouge de ses yeux s'était troublée. Maintenant, le rouge disparaissait peu à peu, et les beaux yeux de Hitsugaya reprenaient lentement leur couleur d'origine, le magnifique bleu-vert indéfinissable qui hantait ses nuits.

Toushiro se sentait rassasié. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis des années. Il lâcha Byakuya. Matsumoto secoua vivement la tête.

— Non taichou, défendit-elle. Pas encore. Vos yeux n'ont pas tout à fait retrouvé leur couleur originelle. Continuez.

Toushiro obéit et reprit Byakuya. Il goûta à nouveau à ce liquide qui n'avait plus autant d'attrait que lorsqu'il était assoiffé. Il faillit grimacer en sentant le goût de fer du sang.

— C'est bon, taichou, assura Matsumoto. Vous pouvez arrêter.

Toushiro lâcha Byakuya, qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il était devenu tout pâle. Unohana s'approcha avec prudence des deux capitaines. Elle prit le pouls de Byakuya et tourna la tête vers Toushiro qui paraissait très inquiet.

— Il va bien. Il a perdu une certaine quantité de sang, mais pas assez pour mettre sa santé en danger.

Elle croisa le regard bleu-vert de Hitsugaya qui avait retrouvé son visage angélique, bien qu'un peu de sang continuait de couler par les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Vous ne lui avez rien fait de mal.

— Bien sûr que si, s'énerva Toushiro. Je lui ai fait du mal ! J'ai failli le tuer, après tout.

— Non, rétorqua Matsumoto. Vous n'avez rien fait, taichou. Vous ne faîtes rien de mal.

Toushiro la fixa un moment avant de soupirer. Elle avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait mordue. Ou depuis encore plus longtemps. Elle le défendait toujours, alors qu'il était méchant et froid avec elle.

— Matsumoto, siffla-t-il, ne me défends pas.

Il se leva, sous le regard étonné de Unohana et Matsumoto. Sa jambe était guérie. L'os avait repris sa place et s'était apparemment ressoudé, et la peau avait cicatrisé.

— Impossible, souffla Unohana.

— Je rentre à la division, déclara froidement le jeune capitaine. Matsumoto, je t'accorde quelques jours de repos. Mais n'en profite pas pour boire.

— Oui, taichou.

Il sortit, laissant les deux femmes seules avec Byakuya, qui ne semblait pas encore remis de sa considérable perte de sang.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Mais la suite arrive très bientôt! (sincèrement!)

Une petite review?


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà! (j'ai réussi à tenir le coup :D)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach est à Nirvana. Le manga du même nom est à Tite Kubo.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis de retour! Je publie, je publie! (pour l'instant c'est encore lisible, mais ça devient vite n'importe quoi... u_u) C'est mon retour mais aussi celui d'Aizen! Le grand psychopathe qui est à l'origine de tous les maux dans Bleach! (non c'est faux, en fait il est bien dans le rôle du méchant charismatique). J'aime beaucoup les remarques de Byakuya, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il dit des trucs profonds, non? Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre (plus long!) vous plaira aussi! ^^

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**shili:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fiction malgré le retard(au point de crier de joie quand tu vois le chapitre!)! Dans ce chapitre, on comprend un peu plus, parce qu'Aizen est là pour nous expliquer l'inexplicable! O.o J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**mlle driiiiing:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je me demande ce qui t'a surprise dans le dernier chapitre? Oh mon dieu, le hitsu/matsu... C'est assez louche en fait, mais disons que... Ils vont se rapprocher. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu écrire cette fiction, surtout que c'est assez amusant d'imaginer Byakuya perdre le contrôle parfait qu'il a sur lui-même pour attaquer Toushiro! Si tu es sadique, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi! Merci encore et voilà le chapitre 5!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Toushiro leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une réunion. La routine avait repris depuis quelques jours, et étrangement, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de revenir dans cette salle.

— Bienvenue, Hitsugaya taichou, déclara solennellement Yamamoto, dont la voix butait sensiblement sur les syllabes de sa phrase. Nous espérons tous qu'après cette convalescence, vous irez mieux.

Toushiro hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne respirait pas. Il n'avait pas soif, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son grade de capitaine après avoir assassiné plusieurs de ses collègues. L'apnée était plutôt dure à tenir, au début, mais il avait vite remarqué qu'il n'avait pas tellement besoin de respirer. Il pouvait retenir ce réflexe vital pendant beaucoup plus de temps qu'un pauvre humain.

La réunion avait été organisée pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il n'avait pas voulu y assister, de peur de perdre la tête, mais Unohana avait pris ses précautions. Il avait bu plusieurs litres de sang (à l'origine douteuse) avant de venir. Aussi, il n'avait vraiment pas soif, il avait même très mal au ventre, comme s'il souffrait d'une indigestion.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Byakuya. Il était encore très pâle. On pouvait voir le dessin de ses veines sur son visage et un bandage au niveau de son épaule. Il avait toujours du mal à bouger le bras. Toushiro ressentit une vague de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Ou de celle d'Aizen. C'était lui qui l'avait empoisonné, après tout.

— Tu vas mieux, Hitsugaya-kun ? demanda Ukitake en venant vers lui.

Toushiro fronça les sourcils. La réunion était déjà finie ? Le temps était passé plutôt vite.

— Oui, fit le jeune garçon en souriant. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Et je bois du sang, songea-t-il. Mais il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter le capitaine de la treizième division qui avait une santé fragile.

— Tes yeux sont redevenus normaux, remarqua Ukitake. C'est une bonne chose. Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

— Euh… C'est revenu à la normale après quelques heures, bafouilla Toushiro.

— Très bien.

Après un moment, Ukitake soupira.

— Si tu crois que c'est mieux de mentir, libre à toi. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et sans doute ce qu'il t'arrive encore.

— Il ne m'arrive rien.

— Tes yeux étaient rouges. Pourquoi ?

— Arrêtez, Ukitake taichou. Vous ne devriez pas chercher à savoir des choses qui ne vous regardent pas.

Ukitake fut surpris par l'attitude glaciale et distante de l'enfant. Unohana s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

— Hitsugaya, le traitement agit bien ?

Le traitement. Autrement dit, le sang qu'elle lui procurait. Toushiro acquiesça lentement, comme exaspéré.

— Je suis heureuse que vous alliez mieux, ajouta-t-elle.

— C'est grâce à vous, Unohana taichou.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il avait l'intention d'aller à sa division pour prendre des nouvelles de Matsumoto. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, après l'incident survenu quelques jours auparavant.

Il était devant la porte de son bureau. Il hésitait. Matsumoto avait beau le nier, elle était traumatisée. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se trouver seule dans la même pièce que son capitaine. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, et faisait tout pour qu'il ne lui crie pas dessus. Toutes les parades étaient bonnes, du moment qu'elles l'empêchaient de se retrouver dans la même situation, celle qui l'avait forcée à se retrouver face à la pire facette de son capitaine.

Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans son bureau. Elle dormait sur le canapé. Comme d'habitude. Toushiro soupira.

— Matsumoto… Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que mon bureau n'est pas une chambre…

Au son de sa voix, elle tressauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit pousser un cri de terreur en croisant le regard glacial de son capitaine.

— Taichou, vous m'avez fait peur !

— J'avais remarqué, fit froidement le jeune garçon. C'est un bel accueil que tu m'as donné. J'adore.

Matsumoto parut prise de remords, mais elle ne bougea pas. Toushiro s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Il faut que je comprenne, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée en ma présence ?

Son vice-capitaine sembla réfléchir, puis elle lui sourit timidement.

— Taichou, je suis vraiment désolée. On efface tout et on recommence ?

Toushiro leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle allait le rendre fou ! Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Matsumoto, tu m'exaspères. Vraiment. J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir me fuir, pour ensuite me dire que ce n'était rien d'important. Pendant combien de temps vas-tu continuer à me mentir ? Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux rien pour toi, si tu ne m'expliques pas. J'aimerais comprendre. Mais tu ne m'aides pas.

— Oubliez, je vous dis. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Voilà, j'ai été traumatisée, j'ai peur de vous. Mais en même temps, qui ne serait pas effrayé en se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'un vampire ? C'est ce que vous êtes, non ? Vous buvez du sang. Je vous ai vu sous votre pire facette, un monstre assoiffé de sang, amnésique, cruel, dangereux… Je ne peux plus supporter cette vision d'horreur. Je vous ai longtemps admiré, taichou. Mais maintenant, je ne suis qu'effrayée par votre présence, et si je le pouvais, je serais partie depuis longtemps.

Toushiro semblait comme abasourdi par cette révélation. Il eut un petit sourire triste et ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

— Je vois, Matsumoto. Tu me hais, tu as peur de moi…

— Taichou, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas dit que je vous haïssais !

— Tais-toi !

Matsumoto s'arrêta de parler, surprise de voir son capitaine au bord des larmes.

— Je suis désolé, Matsumoto. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait en sorte de ne jamais devenir capitaine. Ça m'aurait arrangé, je n'aurais pas assisté à ces réunions ennuyeuses à souhait. Enfin… On ne choisit pas son destin.

Toushiro éclata en sanglots. Matsumoto tenta de le consoler, mais il la repoussa violemment, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

— Mais j'ai compris, Matsumoto, reprit-il. Tu ne me supportes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais supporté. Tu ne me supporteras jamais. Il vaut mieux que je parte. La division se portera mieux sans un vampire dans ses rangs, et pire, à sa tête !

— Taichou…

— Arrête de prononcer ce grade sur ce ton. Ne joue pas les hypocrites. De plus, je renonce à mon grade. Cela ne te gênera pas, je suppose. Prendre la tête de sa division. C'est le rêve de tous les vice-capitaines !

— Taichou ! Arrêtez !

— Non… Tu sais très bien que j'ai des sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles… Qui sait… Peut-être que dans quelques minutes tu seras morte dans mes bras, vidée de ton sang.

Matsumoto resta interdite, cependant que son capitaine se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie du bureau. Puis elle se reprit.

— Taichou… Restez, je vous en supplie.

— Tu n'as pas compris, Matsumoto ? Je ne suis plus ton capitaine, cracha le jeune garçon. Trouve toi un autre chef. Moi, je démissionne.

Il disparut en un clin d'œil. Matsumoto voulut le rattraper, mais elle se souvint de la force et de la rapidité incroyables de son capitaine. Même un autre gradé ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Elle se leva et décida d'aller voir Unohana taichou. Peu importe le nombre de gens avec qui elle se trouvait, il fallait lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au siège de la quatrième division, Matsumoto était hors d'haleine et au bord de l'hystérie.

— Je veux voir Unohana taichou, cria-t-elle. Tout de suite !

Le capitaine apparut, l'air plutôt surpris.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Puis elle remarqua l'expression affolée du vice capitaine de la dixième division. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la bouche, comme horriblement choquée.

— Hitsugaya taichou, souffla-t-elle.

Matsumoto acquiesça.

— Il a renoncé à son grade de capitaine, dit-elle gravement. Il s'est enfui.

Unohana sentit son cœur s'affoler. Alors le prodige les avait laissés tomber ? Il était parti, les avait trahis, tout ça en si peu de temps.

Mais elles n'avaient pas tout vu.

Lorsqu'elles sentirent le puissant reiatsu d'Aizen, elles surent que c'était la fin.

(...)

— Alors tu es venu, lança Hitsugaya. Je croyais que tu dégonflerais, Aizen.

L'homme brun en face de l'enfant parut choqué de la remarque, mais se reprit rapidement.

— Hitsugaya-kun. Tu es content de l'effet de mon poison sur toi ?

— Oui et non, pour être franc. Cette dépendance au sang est vraiment… Énervante.

— C'était obligé. Le sang apporte les nutriments nécessaires au bon développement de tes nouvelles capacités.

Toushiro leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, Aizen était terriblement borné.

— Je sais que ce n'était pas pour le « bon développement de mes nouvelles capacités », Aizen. Tu es un pervers, c'est tout. La preuve, tu apparais en plein milieu du Seireitei, en face d'un homme désigné « danger public », en riant à la barbe et au nez de tous les shinigamis. Tu es un pervers.

— Toujours aussi perspicace, je l'avoue. Ta transformation n'a en rien altéré tes capacités intellectuelles, Hitsugaya-kun.

Aizen ricana.

— Tout le monde va te prendre pour un traître, Hitsugaya-kun. Tu en es conscient.

— Je suis déjà un traître. Depuis ma transformation.

— Qui n'est pas terminée.

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux. Aizen souriait encore. Il tenait un flacon entre ses mains. Un flacon rempli aux trois quarts d'un liquide argenté.

— Je ne t'ai pas administré toute la dose, murmura l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Et pourtant, tu es déjà si… Développé.

— Je suis un cobaye. Comme avec la hollowmorphose.

— Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait donner si je te donnais toute la dose ? Tu serais si puissant… Si sauvage. Cela contrasterait avec l'image du capitaine froid et sage de la dixième division qui te collait à la peau.

Aizen avait l'air émerveillé face aux visions du futur qui l'assaillaient.

— Si je te donnais tout le poison que j'ai apporté, survivrais-tu ? Si c'est le cas, tu seras pire qu'un danger public, Hitsugaya-kun. Tu seras un véritable monstre, une ignoble créature faite pour tuer sans réfléchir. Tu seras pire que moi.

Toushiro gronda.

— Aizen, tu oses m'abaisser au même niveau que toi ? Je ne suis pas un sadique.

— Tu es pire que cela. Vois-tu, Hitsugaya-kun, j'avais l'air gentil. Je vous ai trahis. Toi, tu es bien pire. Tu es l'innocence incarnée parmi les capitaines. Tu as beau être froid, grossier et sujet à de violentes crises de nerfs, tu as l'apparence d'un enfant. Tout le monde sait très bien que tu n'en es pas un. Mais tu ressembles à un enfant. Tu as l'air si fragile, alors que tu es un millier de fois plus fort que n'importe quelle armoire à glace de la onzième division. Mais tu as l'air innocent et pur. C'est pour ça que les capitaines sont gentils avec toi. Parce qu'ils ressentent le besoin de te protéger. Et toi tu vas les trahir, même si tu ne le veux pas. Tu es pire que moi. Si on devait désigner un traître, tu serais le dernier sur la liste. Et tu le sais. Tu joues de tes charmes, Hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya resta abasourdi par l'analyse d'Aizen. Il avait tout à fait raison. Tout le monde le prenait pour un enfant, or il n'en était pas un.

— Hitsugaya-kun… Tu es le seul compatible avec ce poison. Je suis obligé de te torturer.

— Avoue que ça te fait bien plaisir, Aizen !

Un rictus terrifiant déforma les lèvres de l'homme brun.

— Évidemment, Hitsugaya-kun. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ta torture.

— Personne ne nous retrouvera ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Hitsugaya-kun. Kyouka Suigetsu fait bien son travail. En ce moment, tes amis sont en train de courir dans tout le Seireitei après une illusion. Le Gotei 13 est tombé bien bas.

Aizen agita le flacon qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

— J'ai une expérience à continuer.

— Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? feula l'enfant.

— Oui. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Hitsugaya dut se rendre à l'évidence. Aizen le tenait prisonnier. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Mais Aizen l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons. Autant dire qu'il allait sans doute se brûler les ailes à ce petit jeu.

Ichimaru Gin apparut juste à ce moment.

— Aizen taichou... Ton plan marche.

— Bien Gin. Regarde notre petit prisonnier. Très mignon, je dois l'avouer. Il ne le sera sans doute plus d'ici peu de temps. Il faut en profiter. Sa beauté n'était pas éphémère. Elle était éternelle. Et je vais la gâcher. Quel dommage.

— Aizen, cracha Hitsugaya. Tu veux mourir ?

Aizen esquissa un geste dédaigneux.

— Tu m'as déjà dit ça, auparavant. Et tu avais faux sur toute la ligne. Gin ?

Toushiro sentit deux bras vigoureux l'encercler. Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'étreinte n'en fut que plus forte.

— Aizen ! hurla-t-il.

Il se démenait comme un diable, mais Gin ne lâchait pas prise.

— Ce poison, déclara Aizen, provient du Hougyoku. C'est une substance qu'il sécrète. Je l'ai testée sur quelques-uns de mes Arrancars. Ils sont morts. Ils n'étaient pas assez résistants. Je n'ai pas voulu le tester sur mes Espadas, alors je l'ai fait sur tous les shinigamis.

— Tous ? s'indigna Toushiro.

— Tous, répéta Aizen. Et il n'y a que toi qui as réagi aussi violemment sans mourir. Les autres n'ont rien remarqué, ou, pour les capitaines, ont ressenti une légère perturbation de leur reiatsu. Il n'y a que toi qui t'es transformé. Je veux mener à bien cette expérience. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Aizen sortit une seringue de son shihakusho. Il s'approcha de Hitsugaya et enfonça violemment l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune garçon. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Matsumoto retint son souffle.

— Taichou ! cria-t-elle. C'est mon taichou ! Que lui fait-on ? Pourquoi a-t-il crié ?

— Calmez-vous, Matsumoto fukutaichou, murmura Byakuya, qui participait activement à la recherche. Vous êtes au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Aizen ricana. Il vida tout le contenu de la seringue dans le bras de l'enfant.

Toushiro hurla à nouveau. La douleur que le transperçait était bien pire que la première fois. Il respirait difficilement, et c'est à peine si son cœur battait normalement.

— La transformation a véritablement commencé, Hitsugaya-kun. Cependant, elle sera plus efficace si je te donne tout le poison, non ?

Il prit le flacon qu'il tenait toujours et le vida dans la bouche de Toushiro. Aussitôt que le flacon fut vide, Aizen la referma, de peur que l'enfant recrache le poison, bien que, vu son état, il n'en était absolument pas capable.

Toushiro brûlait. Aizen l'avait mis sur un bûcher et l'avait enflammé. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ses veines brûlaient, ses poumons, sa bouche, son estomac. Tout le brûlait. Il allait mourir de douleur. Il n'avait plus de forces. Il ne pouvait même plus crier. Il entendait Aizen rire comme un dément, et Gin rester coi devant lui.

— Aizen taichou, souffla Gin, ses yeux…

— Ils sont un indicateur de sa transformation. Ils sont rouges. Ce n'est pas terminé.

Gin contempla l'enfant qui se convulsait. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ses crocs étaient déjà sortis. Aizen ricana à nouveau.

— Il est passé au stade supérieur, Gin. C'est… Fascinant.

Aizen était obnubilé par le petit garçon. Il ne regardait que Toushiro, et s'était agenouillé près de lui.

Toushiro ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'est qu'il allait bientôt mourir et qu'il sentait déjà son esprit partir.

— Aizen…murmura-t-il. Aizen…

— Aizen taichou, fit Gin, de plus en plus inquiet. On dirait qu'il va mourir.

— Impossible, assura Aizen. Il est compatible. Il souffre, mais ne peut pas mourir. Il est compatible.

Gin supposa qu'Aizen avait perdu la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais il avait raison. Regarder un enfant comme Hitsugaya se transformer en un vampire, c'était excitant.

Des reiatsus se rapprochaient d'eux. Aizen fronça les sourcils.

— On s'approche. Ton amie Matsumoto fait partie des unités de recherche. Elle est toute proche.

— J'avais remarqué, déclara Gin d'une voix amère.

— Gin ?

Aizen se tourna vers Ichimaru. Il le toisait d'un air glacial.

— Ne me parle plus sur ce ton.

— O… Oui, Aizen taichou.

— Nous devrions partir, sinon ils vont nous trouver trop facilement. On y va.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand traître de la Soul Society.

— Au revoir, Hitsugaya-kun…

Aizen et Gin disparurent dans le Hueco Mundo.

Matsumoto arriva trop tard. Les deux traîtres étaient déjà partis, et son capitaine était mourant. Elle se précipita auprès de lui, l'illusion de Kyouka Suigetsu ne marchant plus.

— Taichou ! Taichou !

Elle comprit avec horreur qu'Aizen était venu finir le travail. Les yeux de son capitaine étaient devenus entièrement noirs et il écumait, comme s'il était atteint de la rage. Ses convulsions devenaient inquiétantes et ses crocs étaient bel et bien sortis. Instinctivement, elle le recouvrit de son corps.

— Matsumoto, dit Yamamoto, que se passe-t-il ?

— Partez, partez, sanglota Matsumoto. Ne regardez pas mon taichou ! Ne vous approchez pas !

Elle sentit les petites mains de son capitaine s'agripper faiblement à elle.

— Matsumoto, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était brisée. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles.

— Taichou…

— Matsumoto, écarte-toi, ordonna Yamamoto.

Elle ne bougea absolument pas et Yamamoto commença à s'énerver.

— C'est un ordre, Matsumoto ! Tu seras relevée de tes fonctions !

— Non… Ne venez pas… Laissez-le… Laissez-nous…

— Matsumoto, je saurai te faire payer ce manque de respect !

Unohana et Byakuya se précipitèrent vers Matsumoto. Elle ne voulait pas montrer le corps de son capitaine. Byakuya tenta de la soulever, elle cria de plus belle. Unohana examina le corps de Toushiro. Personne à part elle, Byakuya et Matsumoto ne pouvaient le voir. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en découvrant l'état du jeune capitaine.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Unohana taichou ? demanda Yamamoto, visiblement inquiet.

— Je… Je demande la permission d'emmener immédiatement Hitsugaya taichou à la quatrième division, et d'autoriser uniquement Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya et moi-même à rester auprès de lui. Sa survie en dépend.

Yamamoto parut hésiter un instant.

— Unohana taichou, vous cachez des choses importantes aux capitaines, et pire, à la Soul Society. Ce secret aurait-il un rapport avec la sécurité de la Soul Society ?

Unohana acquiesça.

— Soit. Accordé. Cependant, je voudrais être tenu au courant de l'état de Hitsugaya taichou, et, évidemment, savoir quel est ce secret. La santé de Hitsugaya taichou est plus importante que nos états d'âme et nos soupçons.

— Merci, Yamamoto sou taichou.

Unohana fit signe à Matsumoto de prendre son capitaine sur son dos. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Byakuya, Unohana et Matsumoto partirent rapidement. Pas assez pour éviter une vision d'horreur à tous les shinigamis présents. Ils avaient tous vu les yeux entièrement noirs du jeune capitaine. Mais c'était Yamamoto qui avait vu le pire. Le sourire mauvais qui déformait le visage de l'enfant en dévoilant des crocs acérés.

— Hitsugaya taichou, murmura-t-il, profondément choqué. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Ukitake, lui, était au bord de l'évanouissement. Courir dans tout le Seireitei l'avait beaucoup épuisé. Voir son jeune protégé dans un tel état l'avait achevé. Aizen avait fait preuve de la plus grande perversité avec cet enfant.

* * *

Wouh. Je pense que maintenant certaines choses sont... plus claires :D

Une petite review s'il vous plait?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Je suis revenue!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach=Tite Kubo. CQFD. Écrivons-le correctement: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et la relation que j'ai écrite précédemment n'a absolument aucun sens.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ca m'encourage! *.* Enfin me revoilà avec une torture de Shiro, une semi révélation de sentiments (je viens de m'en rendre compte!)un super retour de la grand-mère dont tout le monde se moque (mais je l'aime bien!), un Hitsu complètement OOC (comment me suis-je débrouillée pour avoir un personnage pareil?), une intrigue des plus incompréhensibles et puis voina. Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je révèle le contenu du chapitre (bon ok il n'y a pas grand chose à révéler mais même!). Espérons que ce chapitre vous plaise!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**tsuyoshi: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon imagination te plaît! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Ukitake a vu les yeux noirs de Toushiro, même si on peut avoir un doute en lisant (même moi j'en ai un à vrai dire -_-'). j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

**shili:** Merci! Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, voire plus (je vais essayer un jour! Pendant les vacances!); Oui, tout est clair, mais à un moment (plus tard, plus tard, malheureusement), ce sera encore plus clair(c'est bizarre ce que j'écris...)! Voilà la suite! En espérant que ça te plaise!

**mlle driiiiing:** Merci pour ta review! Oui je torture Toushiro et j'assume (mais je l'adore aussi! C'est mon protégé, mais hum... voilà quoi...). Oh oui Gin... Je l'aime tellement ce perso... J'aurais bien voulu lui donner un rôle plus cool dans cette fiction, mais non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est méchant. Mais il tient à Matsumoto! (il y a trop de personnages dans cette fiction, sincèrement u_u). Mais tu peux devenir sadique :D! Hum désolée pour l'attente, je vais essayer de faire mieux pendant les vacances!) Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre! Lis-le (lentement! :P), et j'espère qu'il te plaira!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6:**

Matsumoto soutenait avec peine son capitaine, qui s'accrochait péniblement à elle, affaibli par le poison.

— Matsumoto, murmura-t-il, tue-moi.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son capitaine voulait être assassiné, alors qu'il n'était qu'un innocent. Il est vrai qu'en le voyant, on avait du mal à le croire. Ses yeux, toujours noirs comme l'ébène, étaient exorbités, et ses crocs saillaient de sa bouche, menaçants. Matsumoto frissonna en constatant que l'état de son capitaine avait empiré. Il n'avait plus de forces, et semblait mourir de soif. Autant dire que l'avoir sur son dos en ces circonstances n'était pas rassurant.

— Unohana taichou, je crois qu'il faut accélérer le pas, déclara Matsumoto.

— D'accord. Comment va Hitsugaya taichou ?

— Très mal. Et on peut dire que cela empire de seconde en seconde. Il est de plus en plus pâle. J'ai l'impression qu'il va mourir.

— Rassurez-vous, Matsumoto fukutaichou, fit Byakuya en souriant. Nous allons le sauver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la quatrième division, le jeune capitaine était encore conscient. La couleur de sa peau était désormais plus proche de celle de ses cheveux que d'autre chose, et la noirceur de ses yeux tranchait horriblement avec la pâleur nouvelle de son corps.

Unohana l'allongea sur un lit vide. Personne n'était présent dans la chambre où ils l'avaient emmené, et cela valait mieux. Que quelqu'un voit le petit capitaine dans cet état était la pire chose envisageable dans cette situation.

Hitsugaya était agité de soubresauts. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa douleur. Il avait mal, certes, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il voyait des visages familiers autour de lui, mais ne les reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait que trois mots à la bouche, mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne savait plus pourquoi on l'avait mis dans cette chambre, ni pourquoi les personnes autour de lui semblaient terriblement inquiètes. Avait-il eu un accident ? Était-il défiguré ? Et surtout, d'où provenait cette puissante douleur dans sa gorge ?

— Tue-moi, Matsumoto.

Encore ces mots. Mais pourquoi les répétait-il sans cesse ? Ils sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille, et le visage de la jeune femme blonde à son chevet se muait en masque de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il les prononçait.

— Je vais perdre le contrôle, Matsumoto. Tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fais-le, je t'en supplie. Je vais perdre le contrôle.

Mais comment pouvait-il parler sans le vouloir ? Les mots sortaient tous seuls. Il ne connaissait même pas cette Matsumoto. Quelqu'un parlait à sa place.

— Matsumoto, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus qui vous êtes. Je vais vous attaquer. Tue-moi avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse ! …_ Tais-toi _!

La voix qu'il avait employée s'opposait clairement à celle de celui qui parlait à sa place. Elle était bien plus rauque et moins calme. Cependant, il constata quelques ressemblances plutôt déconcertantes. Le même timbre, la même puissance. Cela montrait que la même personne venait de prononcer ces deux discours. Lui.

— Taichou ?

C'était « Matsumoto » qui venait de parler. Elle semblait encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant.

— Calmez-vous, Matsumoto fukutaichou. Hitsugaya taichou n'est plus le même, vous le savez bien.

C'était un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui avait froidement adressé la parole à Matsumoto. Il avait l'air d'appartenir à la noblesse, ce qui correspondait absolument à son attitude. Une femme aux cheveux également noirs, tressés sur sa poitrine, posa une main sur l'épaule de Matsumoto.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Nous le sauverons. Je vous en fais la promesse. Et si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous ferons notre possible pour que son état s'améliore, le temps de lui… Faire nos adieux.

— Faire nos adieux, répéta Matsumoto d'une voix blanche.

Elle tourna la tête vers son capitaine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et ferma les yeux. Elle prit la petite main de l'enfant et la serra dans la sienne. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou, ne soyez pas suicidaire ! dit le noble en serrant les dents.

Toushiro regardait la jeune femme blonde. Elle lui serrait la main et pleurait. Il avait mal, la main de Matsumoto le brûlait, il voulait qu'elle le lâche. Mais elle ne desserrait pas son étreinte, et il sentit une horrible douleur dans sa gorge.

— Matsumoto, lâche-le, continua la voix calme du capitaine Hitsugaya. Il commence à avoir mal. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir lorsque sa soif dépassera l'entendement.

— Taichou ! Vous… Vous êtes conscient ? souffla Rangiku, surprise par la façon dont son capitaine parlait de lui-même et ignorant l'inutilité de sa question.

— Oui, Matsumoto. Mais rappelle-toi d'une chose. Je ne suis pas sur ce lit. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est un monstre crée par Aizen. Ne lui en voulez pas, il ne comprend pas le monde. Mais il reste dangereux. Il a mon apparence, mon corps, mais pas mon esprit. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous parle. Unohana taichou ?

La femme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

— Vous comprenez que je veuille mourir. Matsumoto, je suis désolé, je… Je dois m'éliminer, ou vous donner la possibilité de m'éliminer. Tu ne dois pas m'en empêcher. Promets-le moi.

— O… Oui taichou. Je vous le promets.

Elle continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle hoqueta un instant, puis se ressaisit.

— Mais promettez-moi quelque chose en retour.

— Matsumoto, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te promettre quelque chose.

— S'il y a une autre solution, pourriez-vous… Pourriez-vous l'étudier, et tout faire en sorte pour vous sauver ? Je… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous.

— … Je suis… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Ce serait une erreur de ma part. De la part d'un capitaine.

— Et de la part d'un homme ? cria Matsumoto. C'est ce que vous êtes, non ? Vous avez des sentiments ? Alors arrêtez de parler de devoir ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'un capitaine ! Vous êtes _mon_ capitaine ! C'est une raison suffisante pour arrêter de penser à toutes ces choses barbantes !

Elle s'arrêta de parler, le souffle court, le visage noyé de larmes. Pourtant, Toushiro resta impassible, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je n'en ai cure, finit-il par lâcher. Je me moque de tes sentiments. L'important est de débarrasser la Soul Society du monstre que je suis devenu.

Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux. Elle faillit flancher, s'écrouler en sanglots devant les trois capitaines, mais elle préféra sortir de la pièce. Son capitaine était horrible avec elle. Elle entendit à peine la petite voix qui résonnait dans le couloir, alors qu'elle glissait contre le mur, hoquetant comme une enfant.

— Rangiku-san ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers la personne qui l'appelait. C'était Hinamori. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie son « Shiro-chan » dans cet état.

— Oui, ça va, Hinamori-chan.

— Je voudrais voir où est Toushiro, commença la jeune fille avec détermination. On m'a dit qu'il avait été empoisonné et qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'aimerais m'assurer de son état de santé par moi-même. Est-ce possible ?

— Absolument pas, rétorqua Matsumoto. Mon capitaine n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit, et surtout pas toi.

Hinamori fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, la remarque de Matsumoto l'avait passablement énervée.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a rejetée qu'il en fera de même avec moi !

Matsumoto sourit. Alors c'est ce que croyait la petite Hinamori. Si elle savait la raison pour laquelle le vice capitaine de la dixième division pleurait, elle ne serait pas si confiante.

— Essaye, si tu veux. Mais ne va pas te plaindre après, cracha la jeune femme blonde avec autant de mépris qu'elle put.

Hinamori ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec hargne, et tomba nez à nez avec Byakuya. Celui-ci arborait son air froid habituel. Hinamori fut tout de suite moins décidée.

— Que faites-vous ici, Hinamori fukutaichou ? demanda le capitaine de la sixième division d'une voix glaciale.

— Je… Je suis venue voir Toushiro, hésita-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, fit Byakuya d'un air qui montrait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, mais même si vous êtes très proches, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Hinamori faillit hurler. Elle regarda l'homme hautain méchamment. Unohana fit son apparition. Matsumoto, surprise, remarqua qu'à présent, son capitaine n'était plus sous surveillance.

— Hinamori fukutaichou, veuillez partir, s'il vous plaît, dit Unohana, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, qui la rendait encore plus effrayante. A moins que vous ne soyez suicidaire, je vous conseille de vous en aller.

Matsumoto scrutait la chambre. Elle commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit son capitaine debout dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Il avait les yeux bleu-vert. Il disparut.

La jeune femme sortit de sa transe et regarda encore dans la chambre. Personne. Soit elle avait rêvé, soit Hitsugaya était vraiment parti. Les capitaines parlaient toujours avec Hinamori, qui continuait à argumenter pour passer. Matsumoto soupira.

— Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Il s'est enfui.

Aussitôt les deux capitaines commencèrent à paniquer.

— Il faut donner l'alerte, ordonna Unohana. Plusieurs personnes sont en danger.

— Toute la Soul Society est en danger, rectifia Byakuya, presque impassible.

— Attendez, les coupa Matsumoto. Il avait l'air normal. Il avait les yeux bleu-vert.

— Comment ? s'étonna Unohana. Ce garçon a une plus grande force d'esprit que je ne le pensais. Mais nous devons quand même donner l'alerte, au cas où il perdrait le contrôle.

Byakuya alla prévenir Kotetsu Isane, le vice capitaine de la quatrième division. Unohana tentait de consoler Matsumoto, qui continuait à ressasser le comportement de son capitaine. Hinamori restait méfiante.

— De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Hinamori fukutaichou, vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires. Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Hinamori serra le poing, tentant vainement de garder son calme.

— Hinamori-chan, je sais que mon capitaine et toi êtes très proches, déclara calmement Matsumoto, mais ce qu'il lui arrive n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à son entourage.

Toushiro tenait fermement son zanpakutô. Le sabre l'apaisait, et il sentait la présence de Hyourinmaru. Il était passé rapidement à sa division pour le prendre. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel capitaine, son haori sur le dos. Il marchait prudemment, évitant le plus possible de rencontrer des shinigamis.

— Hitsugaya-kun, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en convalescence ?

Toushiro se retourna, jurant discrètement. Ukitake et Kyôraku se tenaient devant lui, l'air assez inquiet et méfiant.

— Je vais bien, assura le jeune homme. Je prenais l'air.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de quelqu'un qui prend la fuite ?

— Parce qu'on veut me tuer, asséna le garçon. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Il disparut aussitôt, et les deux capitaines n'arrivaient pas à le suivre. Au bout de quelques secondes de course-poursuite, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

— Il nous devance largement, remarqua Kyôraku. Il est bien plus fort que nous, et bien plus rapide.

Ukitake acquiesça.

Ils entendirent une alarme retentir.

— C'est l'alarme des grandes urgences, s'inquiéta Ukitake.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença la voix d'Isane. Un dangereux individu s'est échappé de la quatrième division. Voici sa description : jeune homme de petite taille, cheveux blancs, yeux bleu-vert. Il est véritablement dangereux lorsqu'il a les yeux rouges ou noirs. Il porte un ha…

— Vous pouviez dire qu'il s'agissait de Hitsugaya taichou, fit une voix glaciale, que tous reconnurent comme étant celle de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas. Ils disent que Hitsugaya-kun est un danger public ? Mais nous venons de le croiser ! Il ne nous a pas agressés !

Kyôraku secoua la tête. La Soul Society pouvait bien être injuste, parfois.

Des bruits de pas les alertèrent. Ils virent arriver Unohana, Byakuya et Matsumoto. Hinamori les suivait de loin.

— Ukitake taichou, Kyôraku taichou, venez, ordonna Unohana. Le moment est venu d'informer Yamamoto sou taichou du véritable danger que court la Soul Society.

— Le véritable danger que… Quoi ? s'écria Ukitake. Vous osez dire que Hitsugaya-kun est dangereux ?

— Il est dangereux, affirma Matsumoto. Il m'a agressée.

Elle enleva le pansement qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs jours. On voyait très nettement les traces de crocs du jeune capitaine.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Vous devez savoir Ukitake taichou. Et vous aussi Kyôraku taichou. Quant à vous, Hinamori fukutaichou, vous avez intérêt à déguerpir. Je ne répondrais plus de mes actes, si vous restez, acheva Byakuya.

La jeune fille semblait avoir reçu un coup dur, mais elle se contenta d'obéir et de partir. Les autres continuèrent leur périple vers la première division, en espérant qu'il n'y ait aucun incident pendant la cavale du plus jeune des capitaines.

Toushiro s'était arrêté dans le Rukongai. Tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité. Il est vrai que voir un capitaine dans cette partie de la Soul Society était plutôt rare. Surtout s'il était armé. Quelques murmures désapprobateurs résonnaient. Ils le reconnaissaient. C'était le petit garçon qui avait été mis à l'écart à cause de son apparence et de son caractère, qui le rendaient glacial. Toushiro soupira. Après toutes ces années, ces abrutis n'avaient toujours pas changé.

S'il était venu ici, c'est parce qu'il pouvait s'enfuir plus facilement vers le monde réel. Il avait une petite théorie sur l'effet du poison. D'ailleurs, ses instincts revenaient à la charge, et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle. Il se dirigea vers une demeure où il semblait n'y avoir personne. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et observa ce qui se passait dehors. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué son entrée.

— Toushiro, c'est bien toi ? fit une voix qui n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles du jeune garçon.

La vieille femme avait vu rentrer ce garçon aux cheveux blancs dans sa maison. Il était vêtu comme un shinigami, il portait même un zanpakutô. Mais ces mèches blanches lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens qui avaient ces yeux, ce regard, ce profil. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux, il avait mûri, mais c'était bien lui. Aussi, son nom lui avait échappé. À présent, le jeune garçon la regardait avec méfiance et mépris. Son protégé ne lui lançait jamais ce genre de regard. Elle faillit abandonner, mais se décida à répéter sa question. Le garçon ne bougea pas.

— Si tu n'es pas Toushiro, commença la grand-mère, je te jure que…

— Obaa-chan !

Le jeune garçon avait complètement changé d'expression. L'instant d'avant, il était distant, hautain, méprisant. Maintenant, il la serrait dans ses bras, souriant. Cependant, il restait tendu, et la vieille femme sentit qu'il n'allait pas bien.

— Alors c'est bien toi. Tu as changé, Toushiro. Tu as l'air d'avoir mûri. Et souffert.

— Voyons, obaa-chan, le travail d'un shinigami entraîne toujours des souffrances. Tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi, assura la grand-mère. D'après ce que je vois, tu es devenu important. Les gens ont reconnu ton véritable potentiel.

— Oui ! répondit Toushiro avec enthousiasme. Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir les cheveux blancs au Seireitei ! Il y a un capitaine très gentil, qui m'adore. Il est souvent malade, et je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il a les cheveux blancs. Il y a aussi un homme qui…

Son regard devint soudainement dur et froid. La température de la pièce chuta sensiblement. La vieille femme prit Toushiro par les épaules et le secoua.

— Toushiro, calme-toi, supplia-t-elle. Je suis là pour toi.

Le jeune garçon se ressaisit aussitôt.

— Désolé, obaa-chan. Je me suis emporté. Je suis vraiment désolé, si je t'ai fait du mal.

Son sourire était rayonnant, et ses paroles sincères. Ils eurent l'effet d'atténuer les inquiétudes de la femme qui avait élevé cet enfant.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda poliment la vieille femme.

— Oui, répondit Toushiro sans se départir de son sourire. J'ai très faim !

Il éclata d'un rire presque cristallin. La grand-mère alla chercher quelque chose que le garçon adorait. Dès qu'il sentit le parfum fruité de ce qu'elle apportait, il cria de joie. Son comportement détonait avec sa tenue. Il avait posé son zanpakutô, mais avait gardé sa tenue traditionnelle de capitaine.

— De la pastèque ? s'écria-t-il. Obaa-chan, tu es la meilleure. Je t'adore !

La vieille femme soupira. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait se comporter comme ça. Elle savait pourquoi il était moins froid que d'habitude. Il venait de la retrouver après plusieurs années. Elle se souvenait encore de son départ.

Elle le regardait dévorer sa pastèque. Étrangement, malgré le fait qu'il avait eu une grosse part, il ne semblait pas rassasié. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle lui sourit.

— Tu en veux une autre ?

— Désolé, obaa-chan, mais je doute que cela serve à quelque chose.

Son ton était devenu bien plus grave et son expression n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Il baissa la tête.

— Pour être franc, je ne croyais pas te retrouver vivante.

Il tremblait, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

— Toushiro…

Il leva la tête vers elle. Il semblait être à bout de forces.

— Pardon. Je ne peux plus me retenir.

— Quoi ?

Il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle faillit hurler, mais il l'en empêcha avec sa main. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'innocence, et ses yeux bleu-vert commençaient à devenir entièrement noirs. Elle avait eu un doute, mais elle ne pouvait plus tergiverser. Ce garçon n'était plus son protégé, du moins, plus tout à fait.

Il était brutal avec elle, et la maintenait fermement au sol. Elle remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la bouche. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il avait des crocs ? Apparemment oui, et il avait l'intention de les utiliser pour la tuer, car il s'approchait de son cou avec impatience. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, si on pouvait faire la comparaison. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lames acérées contre son cou. Elle s'apprêtait à mourir, lorsque l'assassin arrêta son geste. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de son ancien protégé exorbités. Il disparut de son champ de vision pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce, après quelques centièmes de seconde.

— Toushiro ? hoqueta-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

— Je… Je dois sortir, obaa-chan, haleta le jeune capitaine. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle, mais il ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Il tremblait encore. Avant même que la pauvre femme ne puisse faire un geste, il était déjà parti.

— Toushiro… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait pu agresser sa propre grand-mère ! L'une des rares personnes qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il avait failli la tuer. À cause de ce satané poison. À cause d'Aizen.

Un bruit attira son attention. Une silhouette se dégagea des buissons alentour.

— Tu es Hitsugaya Toushiro, n'est-ce pas ?

Toushiro n'osa rien dire, alors qu'une autre silhouette apparut.

— Tu connaissais Hinamori Momo ? Il paraît qu'elle a eu des problèmes au Seireitei.

— Peut-être, fit Toushiro en haussant les épaules. Ça ne me regarde pas.

— Tu n'as pas changé ! lança la deuxième silhouette.

Hitsugaya se focalisa sur les deux inconnus. Les anciens amis de Hinamori !

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu sais, ta grand-mère ne souffrait pas de ton départ soudain. Tu l'as laissée tomber. Et pourquoi ? Pour devenir shinigami.

— J'allais la tuer ! rétorqua l'enfant. Et elle était d'accord !

— La tuer ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as failli faire, il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

Toushiro trembla de fureur. Alors ces deux idiots l'espionnaient ? Son instinct revenait à la charge, encore plus brutalement que la dernière fois. Ce fut comme s'il s'était pris un coup dans l'estomac. Il commença à gronder.

— Tu n'a jamais été normal, et tu reviens pour nous embêter.

Ils avaient peur de lui, mais maintenant, ils osaient lui parler, et le rabaisser. Le grondement qui s'échappait de sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus puissant, et les deux autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

Toushiro ne tenait plus. Tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il avait horriblement soif. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller, sinon il ne pourrait plus se contrôler la prochaine fois. Ses muscles se bandèrent aussitôt qu'il prit cette décision. Il se jeta sur l'un des amis de Hinamori et le mordit avec habileté. Celui qui était encore debout restait interdit devant ce spectacle violent et absurde. Le premier fut rapidement vidé de son sang. L'autre n'attendit pas longtemps pour mourir.

Lorsque les deux adolescents – ou adultes – furent vidés de leur sang, Toushiro se posa contre un arbre, haletant et choqué. Il venait de tuer deux personnes. Mais comment en avait-il pu arriver là ? Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il le savait. Il était un assassin.

La pluie commençait à tomber, tentant vainement d'effacer les traces du carnage qui avait eu lieu. La porte s'ouvrit. La grand-mère de Toushiro apparut à l'entrée de la maison. Elle retint son souffle en voyant les deux cadavres sur le sol et son petit-fils, effondré, sanglotant sans retenue. Elle se précipita près de lui.

— Toushiro, tu vas bien ? Tu peux marcher ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point lointain devant lui.

— Tu es traumatisé, à ce que je vois. Je suis désolée.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

— Je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il. Un assassin. Je suis horrible.

— Non, Toushiro. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. La personne qui t'a infligé cela est un monstre.

Toushiro ne dit rien, mais continua à pleurer. La vieille femme le soutint pour rentrer dans la maison. Arrivés à l'intérieur, elle lui enleva ses habits et le sécha avec tendresse. Il ne parlait plus et tremblait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid. Il avait rarement froid, puisque la glace était son élément. Son cœur était gelé par le meurtre. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle soupira en lui donnant des vêtements secs.

— Habille-toi, Toushiro. Tu vas vraiment tomber malade, si tu continues comme ça.

Il n'écouta pas son conseil et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il murmurait quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

— Matsumoto, je t'avais dit que tu devais me tuer. Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis plus digne d'être ton capitaine.

La grand-mère fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette Matsumoto ?

* * *

Oh, qu'ai-je écrit? Je suis vraiment choquée à chaque fois que je lis ça... Une petite review please? (allez, passons en mode bilingue! Une phrase de quatre mots, deux en français, deux en anglais!)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour ce retard, mais apparemment, il y avait un problème technique (qui a touché tout le site d'ailleurs T_T), ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu publier... Et ça m'a fortement énervée d'ailleurs -_-' ça fait deux ******* de semaines que j'essaie de publier ce chapitre (excessivement court d'ailleurs) mais j'ai enfin eu un tuyau... T_T enfin voilà, désolée pour ce retard... Pardoooon!

**Disclaimer: **Oh. Je dois vraiment le dire alors. C'est que... Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie... Si, reconnaissons-le, il le mérite, le manga Bleach est à Tite Kubo.

**Note de l'auteur:** Depuis le 11 mars, je pense au Japon, et à ce qu'endurent les Japonais... Ce n'est certes rien, mais je suis de tout cœur avec eux.  
Ce chapitre est malheureusement court, et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir l'améliorer, parce que je suis dans une super période d'examen. Vive les TPE! Et le Bac blanc de français. Enfin, quand ce sera passé (et c'est passé d'ailleurs maintenant... mais le choc subsiste!)... Je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle: la "première" partie de cette fiction est terminée avec ce chapitre! :D on continue avec Hitsu OOC (mais comment me suis-je débrouillée...) par contre je trouve que Matsumoto est fidèle à elle-même... pourquoi? Enfin, voilà, un nouveau chapitre!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**shili:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas de classement de chapitre quand même? Quoique ce serait intéressant... Oh Hinamori... C'est compliqué... Je l'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, si elle est trop proche de Toushiro, ça me file la nausée... Même si j'ai écris une fiction sur ce couple... Enfin, je l'apprécie moyennement, surtout depuis qu'elle a affirmé qu'Aizen était celui en qui elle avait confiance, et pas son ami d'enfance... Je comprends d'une certaine façon... Mais je ne lui pardonne pas. Bref, voina un chapitre qui clôt notre petite première partie... En espérant qu'il te plaira!

**mlle driiiiing:** Wouah, merci beaucoup(oui, en lisant lentement, ça va tout de suite beaucoup mieux)! Je n'ai aucun mérite à publier régulièrement, j'ai déjà écrit l'histoire... Mais c'est dur de publier régulièrement, quand même! O.O On peut dire que pour la suite, tu as tout juste :D enfin qui dit monde réel, dit Urahara et Ichigo xD donc on va voir ces personnages dans le prochain chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! Après, direction Karakura!

**Malys**: Merci pour ta review! Je dois avouer que ma fiction est en effet tout à fait bizarre, mais ce n'est pas la pire (certaines donnent l'impression que les personnages sombrent dans la folie). Hum. Toushiro va guérir. Non. Pas vraiment en fait! Désolée, je devais avoir une furieuse envie de le torturer à ce moment! Voilà la suite!

**berfo:** Merci pour ta review! Hum un truc entre Toushiro, Matsu et Gin? Ca ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit en effet O.O et bon euh, la suite a tardé parce que... parce que le site a bugué... Voilà la suite! (ok je sors)

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Les quatre capitaines et Matsumoto étaient arrivés à la première division. Unohana avait pris la responsabilité de tout raconter à Yamamoto. Ce dernier avait été profondément choqué, à l'instar d'Ukitake et de Kyôraku. Aizen avait dépassé le simple stade de traître.

— Mais si Hitsugaya-kun a déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda Ukitake. On ne peut pas vraiment le tenir pour responsable.

— Nous verrons bien, lança Yamamoto. Pour l'instant, nous devons le retrouver. Il n'y aura que vous pour le rechercher. Êtes-vous au courant des risques que vous pouvez encourir ?

— Oui ! répondirent les shinigamis en choeur. Nous sauverons Hitsugaya taichou.

Ils partirent aussitôt, sous le regard inquiet de Yamamoto. Il sentait le danger se profiler au loin.

Les cinq shinigamis avaient parcouru une bonne partie de Seireitei, quand Matsumoto eut une idée. .

— Je crois savoir où pourrait être mon capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle. Au Rukongai !

— Vous plaisantez, Matsumoto fukutaichou ! Le Rukongai est si vaste ! objecta Unohana.

— Non. Je sais que c'est là qu'il se trouve. Je le connais.

Elle partit vers cette région de la Soul Society, laissant les capitaines bouche bée.

— Elle n'a pas peur de mourir, soupira Kyôraku. Nous devrions faire comme elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et suivirent Matsumoto.

La jeune femme était déjà arrivé dans le premier district de l'ouest du Rukongai, Junrin'an, l'endroit où son capitaine avait été élevé. Elle interrogea la population.

— Auriez-vous vu un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, vêtu comme un shinigami ?

— Oui, répondit une petite fille. Il était très bizarre, mais une vieille dame a accepté de l'héberger.

Matsumoto sourit. Son capitaine ne faisait pas dans l'originalité. Elle connaissait la maison. Elle était venue le chercher quelques années auparavant, pour lui dire de devenir shinigami. Ce ne fut pas dur de la retrouver. La porte était fermée, mais la jeune femme ne se gêna pas. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement.

Le spectacle à l'intérieur était plutôt inhabituel. Une vieille femme s'occupait d'un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui semblait sangloter. Matsumoto fut assez surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'enfant qui pleurait était son capitaine. Elle se précipita auprès de lui, tandis que la grand-mère la dévisageait avec méfiance.

— Vous êtes Matsumoto ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, affirma le vice capitaine. Qu'est-il arrivé à…

— A Toushiro ? Je croyais que vous pourriez me le dire, puisqu'il ne fait que prononcer votre nom depuis tout à l'heure.

— Il n'a pas froid ? s'inquiéta Matsumoto en remarquant que son capitaine n'avait presque rien sur le dos.

— Non. C'est à l'intérieur qu'il est glacé.

— Comment ? s'étonna Matsumoto. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Cet enfant innocent a tué deux personnes, asséna la vieille femme.

Matsumoto reçut comme un choc. Elle demanda à la grand-mère de son capitaine de répéter sa phrase. Celle-ci la lui cracha presque.

La jeune femme blonde était assommée. Elle contempla encore son capitaine, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

— Mais il est gelé !

— Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Il est glacé à l'intérieur. Son corps est froid comme la glace.

Matsumoto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais en voyant les yeux inexpressifs de son capitaine, elle parvenait à avaler cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à la digérer. Elle secoua le jeune garçon qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

— Taichou ! Vous m'entendez ? Je suis là ! Vous devez reprendre le dessus ! Nous vous faisons confiance… Je vous fais confiance. Je vous ferais toujours confiance.

La vieille femme soupira. Alors cette fille à la plantureuse poitrine était amoureuse de Toushiro. Les jeunes…

— Tu ne mens pas, Matsumoto ?

Les deux femmes faillirent hurler de surprise. Toushiro avait tourné son visage vers Matsumoto, apparemment animé par une lueur d'espoir. Sa voix était rauque et tremblante.

— Dis-moi que tu ne mens pas, Matsumoto, insista-t-il.

— Mais je ne mens pas, taichou ! Je serais toujours avec vous. J'ai douté, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon travail principal. Un vice capitaine est là pour seconder son supérieur, pour lui être utile et fidèle. Pas pour le trahir ou douter de lui. Je crois en vos convictions, taichou. Je ne douterai plus de vous.

Toushiro sourit et serra Matsumoto contre lui. Elle rougit, mais ne dit rien. La vieille femme gloussa légèrement devant le comique de la scène.

— Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, souffla Toushiro.

— Taichou, vous êtes encore froid, observa Matsumoto. Vous êtes vraiment gelé.

— Tu as froid, Matsumoto ?

— N… Non, taichou… Je m'inquiétais juste pour vous, bégaya la jeune femme.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que je vais aller mieux, très bientôt.

Il se pelotonna contre elle, en ronronnant presque. Matsumoto n'osa plus bouger, tellement elle était embarrassée.

— Vous n'en profitez pas un peu, taichou ?

— De quoi ? s'étonna Toushiro.

— De votre état. Vous…

— Tais-toi, Matsumoto, l'interrompit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre gémir… Tu as souffert, je le sais, mais laisse-moi me reposer. Tu me blâmeras plus tard.

Matsumoto acquiesça et ne remua plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais la patience de la jeune femme avait des limites, et elles avaient été franchies depuis longtemps.

— Taichou ! s'écria-t-elle. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos…

— Chut, murmura la vieille femme. Il s'est endormi. C'est grâce à vous, mais vous n'allez tout de même pas gâcher un instant de répit. Vous le ramènerez plus tard.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de le ramener. En fait, vous allez rire, mais je me voyais m'enfuir avec lui et vivre des aventures merveilleuses…

— Avec Toushiro ? Pour être franche, je crois que cela peut-être possible. Vous savez, il n'est pas très familier avec les gens. Les personnes qu'il aime sont privilégiées, mais il ne se comporte pas comme ça avec elle. Même avec moi, il peut être très distant. Il est compliqué.

— Je le sais très bien ! Et cela m'énerve… Il ne me laisse jamais boire… Enfin si, mais il s'arrange toujours pour me crier dessus.

Partie sur sa lancée, la jeune femme se mit à se plaindre du comportement de son capitaine, de ses sautes d'humeurs, de son caractère horriblement froid. Son interlocutrice secoua la tête en soupirant.

Matsumoto ne s'arrêtait plus. Le petit corps glacé collé contre elle semblait ne pas apprécier ses jérémiades, et lui donnait de légers coups pour qu'elle se taise.

— Mais arrêtez, taichou ! gémit Matsumoto. On dirait un petit enfant !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, sans doute toujours endormi. Matsumoto eut encore plus de raisons de geindre, et elle continua sans prendre de gants, trouvant tout à redire sur son capitaine.

Soudain, les deux femmes sentirent des pressions spirituelles plutôt effrayantes.

— Que… commença la plus vieille, affolée.

— Ce sont les capitaines qui recherchaient votre protégé avec moi. Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé les cadavres, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont sur la défensive, expliqua Matsumoto, pas plus rassurée.

Des voix étouffées leur parvinrent, et Matsumoto serra instinctivement son capitaine contre elle, comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant. Ce geste eut l'effet de réveiller le jeune garçon. Il avait l'air très surpris, gêné et tendu, à l'affût de n'importe quelle faiblesse qui pouvait le forcer à commettre un autre meurtre.

— Ma… Matsumoto, hésita-t-il, pourquoi me tiens-tu si… fermement ? Je ne vais pas m'en aller, tu sais. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

— Les capitaines croient que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ! informa Matsumoto.

Toushiro haussa les épaules. Ils pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou ! appela une voix étouffée. Vous m'entendez ?

— Oui ! assura l'interpellée. Je vais bien ! C'est mon capitaine qui aurait plutôt besoin de soins. Il ne va pas très bien.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'inquiéta une autre voix qui semblait appartenir à Ukitake.

— Vous devriez voir par vous-mêmes.

Les hauts gradés hésitèrent un instant, puis ouvrirent la porte. Ils virent aussitôt le petit capitaine tremblant dans les bras de sa subordonnée.

— Il est très pâle, remarqua Unohana qui se précipita auprès de lui pour faire un meilleur diagnostique.

Les autres restaient coi devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas froid, souffla Toushiro en voyant ce que tentaient de faire Unohana et Matsumoto en le couvrant. Je vais bien. Je suis désolé, obaa-chan, Matsumoto, Unohana taichou, Kuchiki taichou, Ukitake taichou, Kyôraku taichou.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, et le dernier mot qu'il prononça fut quasiment inaudible.

— Hitsugaya taichou, vous êtes en état d'hypothermie très grave, déclara Unohana d'une voix autoritaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, puisque votre élément est la glace. Cependant, la température externe de votre corps a atteint des extrêmes, et je suis persuadée que votre système interne n'est pas en meilleur état.

— Que dites-vous ? murmura Hitsugaya.

— C'est un miracle que vous ne soyez pas encore devenu un morceau de glace.

Toushiro ne parut pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Matsumoto s'inquiétait plus.

— Il va mourir ? s'enquit-elle.

— Non. Il va très mal, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. D'ailleurs, vu ce qu'il a vécu, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il va rapidement se remettre. Ou…

— Ou ? s'inquiéta Matsumoto.

— Ou il meurt, et nous ne pouvons rien faire, dans ce cas, parce que nous n'avons pas la souche du poison et qu'on ne peut pas expérimenter d'antidote.

Matsumoto se résigna à s'éloigner de son capitaine, puisqu'elle ne servait à rien. Pourtant, la main du jeune garçon s'agrippa à son uniforme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Bien sûr, la force employée par son capitaine pour la retenir était terriblement inutile, elle pouvait le forcer à la lâcher facilement. Mais elle avait besoin de ce geste pour rester, pour voir qu'elle était nécessaire à son capitaine. Elle fit mine d'être très énervée, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait poindre une joie sans borne.

— Vous êtes vraiment un sale gamin, taichou, dit-elle en feignant la colère. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais toujours être votre toutou ?

— Tu n'as jamais été mon toutou, Matsumoto, s'exaspéra le « gamin ». Tu es une flemmarde, alors tu es mal placée pour me critiquer.

Dans un geste puéril, la jeune femme lui tira la langue. Elle jubilait intérieurement, mais ne le montrait pas.

Soudain, une petite voix retentit. Elle n'était pas inconnue aux shinigamis, et même la grand-mère de Toushiro tressaillit en l'entendant.

— Hinamori…

La jeune vice capitaine apparut à l'entrée de la maison, l'air très inquiet. Dès qu'elle vit Toushiro, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle lui sauta dessus.

— Shiro-chan, tu vas bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, rassurée. Tu m'as manqué !

Le visage de l'enfant prodige resta impassible, tandis que la jeune fille laissait libre cours à ses émotions.

— Qui es-tu ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle poussèrent des exclamations surprises. Hinamori semblait horrifiée.

— Shiro-chan, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Momo, ton amie ! Nous avons grandi ensemble ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

— Je ne te connais pas, assura le garçon. Lâche-moi.

Elle ne bougea pas, trop choquée pour ce faire.

— Shiro-chan…

— Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne te connais pas ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi !

Hinamori ne tenait plus, elle sortit en pleurant de la maison, suivie de près par la vieille femme et Byakuya, qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. La vice capitaine de la cinquième division poussa un cri déchirant qui força les capitaines restant dans la salle à sortir.

— Que… Des cadavres, ici ? souffla-t-elle, effarée.

Toushiro, resté seul avec Matsumoto, soupira. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux rare. Elle se sentait gênée, mais soutenait son regard.

— Matsumoto, finit-il par dire, tu peux me soulever ?

Elle acquiesça, sans doute trop heureuse pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle commença à le porter sur son dos, il était trop faible pour marcher.

— Tu sais, Matsumoto, continua-t-il, je n'ai pas oublié Hinamori.

Elle ne cilla pas, concentrée sur le poids de son capitaine.

— Je veux m'enfuir, Matsumoto. Et tu vas m'aider.

Elle s'arrêta net, assez surprise.

— Taichou ! commença-t-elle, vous ne comptez pas…

— Nous allons dans le monde réel, pour vérifier une théorie que j'ai mise au point. Fais-moi confiance, je ne ferai rien de mal.

Matsumoto réfléchit rapidement. Elle faisait confiance à son capitaine, mais quelles pourraient être les conséquences sur leur vie s'ils s'enfuyaient ? Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et assura à son supérieur qu'elle serait avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui sourit. Maintenant, ils étaient des fugitifs.

Lorsque les capitaines rentrèrent dans la maison, après avoir calmé Hinamori, ils remarquèrent que la pièce était vide. Ukitake, horrifié, fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et Kyôraku décida de le faire rentrer, trop de stress pouvait aggraver son cas, ou pire, le tuer. Byakuya entreprit une recherche dans les alentours, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient bel et bien disparu. Il retrouva Unohana et Hinamori, qui tentait de se calmer grâce aux soins de la vieille femme qui l'avait élevée.

— Il n'est plus là, déclara la grand-mère. Il ne reviendra pas, j'en suis sûre. Dès qu'il est entré chez moi, je savais qu'il n'était plus le même, et qu'il était décidé à faire quelque chose de précis. Il l'a fait. Mais laissez-le agir. Je vous promets qu'il ne fera pas plus d'erreurs que vous, qui l'avez laissé mourir à petit feu. C'est à peine si je l'ai reconnu. C'était comme si ses yeux, son corps, respiraient la douleur et la souffrance ! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais laissez-le tranquille !

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, puis répondit positivement à la femme. Si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, personne ne le ferait. Il fallait laisser les choses se calmer.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre et de la première partie (un peu beaucoup court le chapitre mais bon)... La prochaine fois... Karakura, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Ichigo, Orihime,... Mouahahahahaha! Une petite review s'il vous plait? (malgré cet affreux retard?)


	8. Chapter 8

Voina la "deuxième" partie de Cold One, qui portait le doux nom de "Fugitifs" dans mon ordinateur (mais ça n'intéresse personne...)

**Disclaimer:** Wow, Bleach n'est pas à moi... Ce manga est à Tite Kubo, et s'il était à moi, je le saurais (vu comment il se vend O.O - surtout comment je l'achète)

**Note de l'auteur: **Mangeons des chips! O.O Non je n'ai rien écrit. Rien du tout. Retour en Force de Urahara! Avec des seconds rôles pour le mettre en valeur! Car, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais le personnage principal de cette histoire est Urahara Kisuke! (bon ok, j'écris n'importe quoi, je sais...) Un petit bol d'air pur à Karakura :D

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**shili: **Merci beaucoup! Ah Hinamori... La pauvre, elle a reçu un choc... Et je la martyrise dans une autre fiction aussi, en la faisait passer pour une hystérique fanatique d'Aizen. Moi aussi, sincèrement, je croyais qu'il l'avait oubliée, mais après je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle qu'il se souvienne d'elle, comme ça je pourrais éviter de trop écrire sur elle en disant "mais vous avez grandi ensemble, tu sais, vous mangiez des pastèques..." Non comme ça, c'est mieux je trouve. Je pense aussi que la question que tu poses est très amusante parce que... Tu vas avoir la réponse dans pas longtemps, vu que j'ai fait un passage inutile et niais dans l'histoire... Au risque de me faire haïr, il se trouve que je préfère le... Ichihime. Oui bon. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Je pourrais argumenter durant des heures, mais je l'explique un peu dans ma fiction. En même temps, je ne crois pas avoir déjà essayé d'apprécier le Ichiruki, mais ça me fait le même effet que le Hitsuhina... Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'adore Orihime (hein? mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation, ça?)! Bonne lecture!

**mlle driiiiing:** Merci, merci (se courbe, attend qu'on l'acclame, se prend des tomates, disparait derrière un rideau inexistant), je dois avouer que ta review m'a bien fait rire (pour les petits apartés :D)... Plaisir aussi! Il ne faut pas lire des fictions pendant que tout le monde dort! Ce n'est pas bien! (l'auteur se fait moralisatrice alors qu'elle fait exactement la même chose u_u) Bref, je te propose un marché, je t'envoie des fleurs pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire pour toi, et tu m'en envoies... Sauf que ça va pas le faire... Enfin bon hum. Oui, le coup du "je ne connais pas Hinamori", je voulais le faire... C'est tellement tentant, surtout quand elle est aussi fatigante (d'accord, c'est moi qui l'ai rendue chiante, mais elle l'était déjà un peu, non?)... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et je t'attends pour une nouvelle review fracassante :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Matsumoto et son capitaine étaient partis dans le monde « réel ». Le jeune garçon avait une théorie sur sa soif de sang, et était persuadé qu'il n'était attiré que par delui des esprits. Or, la Soul Society en regorgeait. Il avait donc eu l'idée de partir sur Terre pour voir s'il avait envie de tuer les humains. La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Il ne voulait pas boire le sang des êtres vivants. Mais celui de Matsumoto…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis, et Toushiro venait d'avoir une crise pour la énième fois. Matsumoto ne comptait même plus. Ses « crises » se répétaient au moins une fois par jour depuis leur arrivée. Et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il lui sautait dessus, sans doute pour la tuer, puis reprenait ses esprits au dernier moment. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, mais refusait catégoriquement de se nourrir.

— Taichou, vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche. Je peux…

— Non ! coupa le capitaine, haletant, les yeux parfaitement noirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Je dois me calmer, d'accord ?

— Mais vous prenez de plus en plus de temps à revenir à la normale, taichou ! Vous perdez vos forces jour après jour ! Nous devons aller voir Urahara-san !

— Pour quelle raison ? cracha-t-il, agressif. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut m'aider ? Personne ne le peut !

— Ecoutez-moi. Si vous restez aussi passif, vous allez finir par me tuer et vous le savez. Vous allez perdre la tête. Il peut vous aider. Je ne sais pas s'il peut vous guérir, mais vous aider, oui.

Le jeune capitaine sembla réfléchir un instant, passant sa langue sur ses crocs, le regard vague. Ce geste fit frissonner Matsumoto. Pas de peur, d'autre chose. Un sentiment assez frustrant, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir en ces circonstances.

— Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il. Je devrais aller le voir. Comme ça, je pourrais peut-être me…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et rougit aussitôt. Matsumoto fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'y a-t-il, taichou ?

— Non, rien. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de te considérer comme un encas.

Matsumoto déglutit. Son capitaine avait ce genre de pensées dégoûtantes ? Il la prenait pour un morceau de viande ? En même temps, c'était logique. Elle était un morceau de viande, et une magnifique réserve de sang pour le vampire qu'était devenu son capitaine. Elle soupira.

— Vous êtes vraiment un cas, taichou.

— Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. On va chez Urahara ?

— Mais taichou… Vos yeux…

Toushiro haussa un sourcil, pour montrer son étonnement. Matsumoto lui indiqua que ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas repris leur couleur normale. Il les leva au ciel.

— Tant que j'ai le contrôle, ça va, non ?

— Oui… accorda Matsumoto. Mais vous savez, taichou, heureusement que les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir, en général.

— Pourquoi ? la sollicita Toushiro, agacé par ses remarques inutiles.

— C'est bizarre de voir un petit garçon sauter sur une femme dans un parc, surtout si c'est pour la tuer.

Apparemment, la remarque de Matsumoto ne plut pas du tout à Toushiro, parce qu'il ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents, comme pour se retenir de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Mais elle avait raison. Le parc où ils avaient séjourné était assez visité, et si quelqu'un avait pu les voir, il aurait été traumatisé à vie.

— Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, Matsumoto. On doit…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ceci alerta sa subordonnée, qui porta aussitôt toute son attention sur lui. Il était livide, et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle le prit sur son dos sans plus attendre. Elle avait l'habitude. Il lui arrivait de ne plus avoir de forces tant il était dur avec lui-même.

— Reposez-vous, taichou, murmura-t-elle. Vous le méritez.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle sentit son souffle régulier contre sa nuque. Elle se décida à quitter l'espace vert pour retourner dans les ennuis. Le magasin d'Urahara n'était pas loin. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

...

Urahara bâilla à nouveau. Il s'ennuyait ferme, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus d'action dans le monde réel. Tessai avait bien essayé de le distraire, à l'instar de Jinta et Ururu, mais rien n'y faisait.

Des coups secs se firent entendre. Tessai apparut au bout de quelques secondes.

— C'est un shinigami, Urahara-san. Enfin, deux shinigamis. Il vaut mieux que vous le voyiez par vous-même.

Urahara, intéressé, se leva pour aller accueillir ses « clients ». Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, qui se fana aussitôt en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

— Matsumoto-san ? Hitsugaya-san ? Que…

— Urahara-san, il faut nous aider. Mon capitaine a besoin de soins urgents.

Urahara resta interdit, tandis que Tessai et Ururu faisaient entrer les deux shinigamis. Matsumoto semblait affolée et avait du mal à garder son calme.

— Matsumoto-san, que se passe-t-il ?

— Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Le reiatsu de votre capitaine… commença Urahara, très sérieux. J'essaie, mais je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

— Votre capitaine, Hitsugaya Toushiro, n'a plus le même reiatsu. Il est totalement différent.

Matsumoto en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était restée avec son capitaine pendant tellement de temps qu'elle avait oublié de vérifier si son reiatsu avait changé. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle remarquait bien la profonde différence dans la manifestation de son pouvoir spirituel.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle. Ne le jugez pas… Aidez-le… Il a été empoisonné par Aizen.

— Aizen ? répéta Urahara, plutôt contrarié. Ne me dites pas que tout cela aurait un lien avec le Hôgyoku ?

— Si…

— Laissez-moi l'examiner.

Matsumoto lâcha son capitaine et le laissa entre les mains expertes de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Celui-ci commença par observer les yeux. Il sursauta.

— Ce n'est pas joli à voir ! Quelle est la cause de cette couleur ?

— Regardez les dents, soupira Matsumoto en guise de réponse.

Urahara obtempéra. Il ouvrit soigneusement la bouche du jeune garçon toujours évanoui, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Matsumoto pour comprendre, mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

— Des crocs ? hésita-t-il. Ce n'est absolument pas normal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aizen a fait avec cet enfant, mais cela incluait des modifications radicales des cellules.

— Que…

— Je veux dire que si vous espériez pouvoir le soigner, ce ne sera peut-être pas possible, vu que le poison a modifié votre capitaine au niveau de son ADN !

— Mais…

— Si vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez vous servir de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Votre capitaine n'est plus le même, à l'instar de son reiatsu. Je ne rigole pas. Il n'est plus la personne que vous avez connue. Ce n'est plus Hitsugaya Toushiro. Au mieux, on peut dire qu'il est une « autre version » de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Matsumoto était assommée. Autant de révélations en si peu de temps, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

— Alors il n'est plus mon capitaine… bredouilla-t-elle. Je le savais. Il n'est plus pareil, il est si instable…

— J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le soigner, dans le sens guérir. Je peux sans doute l'aider !

— Si vous voulez l'aider, il vaut mieux lui donner à boire.

Urahara grimaça.

— Que faut-il lui donner ?

— Bien vu, observa Matsumoto. Du sang.

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux et répéta le mot plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

— Il se nourrit de sang ? hasarda-t-il.

— Oui. Et la plupart du temps, il aimerait bien se nourrir du mien. Alors je crois qu'il faut lui en donner avant qu'il n'ait envie de nous tuer.

Urahara appela Tessai et lui demanda de se procurer du sang, par n'importe quel moyen. L'interpellé acquiesça et disparut rapidement.

— Nous devrions lui trouver un endroit calme, frais et sombre, proposa Urahara. Le plus vite sera le mieux.

— Au fait, Urahara-san, je devrais peut-être vous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici.

— Dites toujours.

Matsumoto expliqua la situation en détail à l'homme au bob et aux getas. Il parut assez surpris.

— Je vois. Votre capitaine n'a pas perdu sa perspicacité. Cette théorie est tout à fait plausible. Mais il y a autant de capitaines au courant ? Même Yamamoto sou taichou ?

— Oui. Cette affaire ne fait que s'ébruiter. Mon capitaine n'est pas discret.

Un petit toussotement retentit. Ils se tournèrent vers sa source, qui n'était autre que l'objet de la conversation. Il lança un regard noir à son vice capitaine, qui en était vraiment un, vu la couleur de ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas discret ? répéta-t-il, indigné.

— Vous allez bien, Hitsugaya taichou ? demanda Urahara.

— Oui, je vais très bien, même si mon apparence dit tout le contraire.

Il soupira, puis jeta un autre regard à Matsumoto. Celle-ci s'éloigna de lui.

— Pas encore, taichou ? murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire signe de partir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Urahara, dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

— J'ai l'impression que je vais la tuer, alors je lui demande de ne pas rester ici, c'est tout, asséna froidement le jeune homme.

Sa subordonnée lui obéit rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Toushiro sembla plus calme et moins tendu.

— Cela vous fait un tel effet ? questionna gravement Urahara.

— Oui. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas comme Matsumoto. Quoi que vous fassiez, cela ne changera rien. Je suis arrivé à un point de non-retour. Je resterai toujours comme ça.

Urahara fut encore plus surpris. Ce garçon avait déjà tout compris. Il ne dramatisait pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

— Vous savez, Hitsugaya-san, vous vous trompez sur un point. Je ne peux peut-être pas tout ramener à la normale, mais je peux arranger votre situation.

— Comment ? Il n'y a rien à faire, cracha violemment l'enfant.

Tessai reparut à cet instant. Il avait l'air embêté.

— Urahara-san… commença-t-il.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Tessai-san ?

— J'ai trouvé ce que vous demandiez, mais je crois en avoir trop pris.

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Urahara dans un demi-sourire.

Tessai, rassuré, apporta sa trouvaille. Une grosse glacière, remplie de plusieurs litres de sang, enfermés dans des sachets.

— Je l'ai pris à la clinique Kurosaki. Il est très frais. Personne n'a posé de question, bien entendu.

— Merci beaucoup, Tessai-san.

Urahara se tourna vers Toushiro, qui avait l'air inquiet.

— J'ai dit que j'allais vous aider. Voilà une preuve de ma bonne foi. Servez-vous.

— Mais je… souffla Toushiro d'une petite voix. Je ne peux pas…

— Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, oui. Si vous voulez que je sorte, je le fais.

— Euh… Oui, sortez, bégaya le garçon.

Urahara quitta la pièce avec un sourire. Toushiro, une fois assuré qu'il était seul, ouvrit brusquement un sachet et but tout son contenu avec une avidité rare. Il fit de même avec les autres, haletant, grognant, se comportant comme une bête sauvage. Mais le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge avait un goût de Paradis. C'était tellement bon.

La glacière fut bientôt vide, et c'est à peine s'il se retint d'aller chercher d'autres choses à se mettre sous la dent. Mais il parvint à reprendre un contrôle total de lui-même, et sentit ses crocs se rétracter et ses yeux redevenir bleu-vert. Il gémit, massant son corps endolori, puis entreprit le nettoyage de toutes les saletés qu'il avait faites. Il essuya sa bouche, essaya d'avoir une bonne prestance, comme le doit un capitaine, mais arrêta aussitôt. Il s'affala contre un mur, attendant que le scientifique qui l'avait observé pendant qu'il se rassasiait entre dans la salle.

L'homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il paraissait plutôt préoccupé.

— Hitsugaya-san… ? hésita-t-il. Vous allez mieux ?

— Oui, mais je vous avais dit de ne pas rester.

— Désolé, s'excusa l'homme blond. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous souffriez à ce point.

— Pardon ?

— Vu la façon dont vous avez agressé ces pauvres sachets, j'en ai déduit que vous vous êtes vraiment retenu.

— Je ne voulais pas la tuer…

— Votre vice capitaine ?

— Oui. Elle a sans doute sacrifié sa carrière pour s'enfuir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à le regretter. Je me suis retenu pour elle.

Ce que Toushiro ne savait pas, ou faisait semblant de ne pas savoir, c'est que Matsumoto écoutait la conversation, et elle était bouleversée. Ce qu'il disait était attentionné, et il le formulait avec tellement de tendresse que Matsumoto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle entra dans la pièce, déboussolée.

— Matsumoto, appela Toushiro, tu nous écoutais ?

— Un peu, taichou… Je… Je suis désolée !

Son capitaine lui sourit. Elle rougit instantanément. Il souriait rarement, d'habitude, mais ces derniers temps, hormis ses sautes d'humeur habituelles et son agressivité, il était d'une agréable compagnie.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée, garantit-il. Urahara-san, je pense qu'il faudrait nous procurer des gigais, non ?

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, soutint le gérant du magasin. J'en ai justement pour vous… Plutôt récents…

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, tandis que Matsumoto soupirait toutes les deux secondes. Toushiro fut très vite agacé.

— Quoi encore, Matsumoto ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre, visiblement très gênée.

— Je… Je vous remercie, taichou. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez autant d'efforts pour moi.

— Idiote… J'ai fait ce qu'un capitaine doit faire pour son vice capitaine, non ?

— Vous avez raison, admit-elle.

Urahara revint de son long périple dans son magasin, ressortant deux gigais en parfait état.

— Voilà ! Désolé pour l'attente.

— Merci beaucoup, gratifia Toushiro. Bien…

Il « enfila » rapidement le corps artificiel, et accepta la boîte de Soul Candy que lui tendait Urahara. Matsumoto fut un peu plus longue, tant elle était perturbée. Mais ils finirent par quitter le magasin, prenant le chemin du lycée, puisqu'ils portaient les mêmes uniformes qu'Ichigo et ses amis.

— Bon sang, taichou ! Nous allons encore travailler ! se plaignit Matsumoto.

— Si tu n'es pas contente, répondit Hitsugaya, c'est la même chose. Alors tais-toi.

— Oooh… Vous n'êtes pas drôle…

Toushiro prit de l'allure juste pour distancer son vice capitaine qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

— Taichou ! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'attendez-vous pas ?

— Ta gueule.

* * *

Yay! Début de la deuxième partie... Au chapitre suivant, Ichigo! Et Shiro qui pète un plomb! C'est moi, ou, ce truc que j'ai écrit en troisième comportait déjà des éléments faisant référence aux S.V.T. (plus particulièrement aux sciences de la vie)? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait exprès... Enfin, j'ai dû être choquée par l'ADN (ah, mon acide désoxyribonucléique!)... Oui définitivement. Hum, une petite review?


	9. Chapter 9

Reuh! Voilà la suite de Cold One! Comme promis, le retour d'Ichigo, avec une scène mièvre à souhait entre Hitsu et Matsu (il faut dire que je n'y connais rien, donc c'est nul haha -_-')!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo. Je vais noyer mon chagrin dans du Moloko. Non, je n'ai pas été traumatisée par ce film de Stanley Kubrick (l'Orange Mécanique). Non. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. C'est l'exposition.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis honorée de vous annoncer qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce chapitre. ENFIN! Même si c'est dégoulinant de mièvrerie... Mais bon, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire autre chose pour l'instant. Je n'en ai pas les moyens. Bref. Voilà un bref retour d'Ichigo, retour qui ne sert à rien comme vous pourrez le voir. C'est juste pour avoir le plaisir de travailler avec ce personnage en gros. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu une idée cet été, avec Hitsu et Ichigo aux cheveux longs (oui genre après le - je spoil si personne ne regarde l'anime, étant donné que c'est passé depuis belle lurette en scan - combat final avec Aizen), une belle romance à deux balles avec des personnages psychopathes. Enfin voilà. Et le chapitre suivant, c'est du Ichihime! Bwahahaha. Enfin, il y a une certaine logique dans l'arrivée de ce couple, par rapport à l'histoire. Bref, j'écris toujours trop: bonne lecture! (suis-je une adepte du "enfin" et du "bref"... la prochaine fois, je me déguise en Gaston et je crie M'enfin! ... Oui je sors.)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**shili: **Merci pour ta review! J'appréhendais un peu, parce que je trouve que j'ai été un peu en... manque d'inspiration. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise! Oui, le "ta gueule" est nul. En fait, c'est une superbe réaction, assez typique de Toushiro, mais c'est un peu brutal comme fin. Toujours est-il que je ne voyais pas comment finir autrement. Rajouter quelque chose comme ça m'aurait un peu dérangée. Je sais qu'Orihime n'est pas tellement aimée... Mais elle me fait un peu penser à moi en fait, avec son air rêveur, à côté de la plaque, etc. Elle est souvent lourde en effet. Mais dans les scans... hum ok j'arrête u_u Shiro est chou dans sa réaction, c'est vrai. J'espère que tu peux patienter une semaine! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture :)

**mlle driiing: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Il m'a fait vraiment plaisir :) évite quand même d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Hitsu être romantique, c'est pas fini! J'aime beaucoup ton bouquet, je crois même que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le recevoir! Je vais t'offrir des cosmos chocolat (le truc que personne ne connait, évidemment); j'ai découvert ces fleurs grâce à un manga et elles ont la particularité d'avoir la même couleur et la même odeur que le chocolat... J'en rêve... Sont-elles comestibles? Hum. Tu aimes le chocolat? Au pire, je t'offre du muguet, mais faudra attendre un peu je crois xD ou des violettes tiens! Et des amaryllis (nan je sais, elle est nulle ma blague u_u)! C'est dangereux d'agresser les gens avec une hache! Tu pourrais te faire mal! (comment ça, je perds le sens des réalités? N'importe quoi!) Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne suivait plus vraiment les cours, mais il avait une bonne raison. Il avait beaucoup d'autres préoccupations. Être shinigami était une tâche ardue, et il consacrait beaucoup de temps à ce travail. Ces derniers temps étaient plutôt calmes, cependant il sentait une menace planer sur lui et ses proches. Un bruit de porte le sortit de son songe.

— Voici vos nouveaux camarades ! annonça le professeur, visiblement content d'avoir pu attirer l'attention de Kurosaki.

Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, et même Uryû, faillirent pousser un cri de surprise en voyant les nouveaux venus.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitiens, aux yeux bleus, à la poitrine imposante et au sourire niais faisait signe à Orihime, qui lui répondit avec naïveté.

Le garçon avec elle semblait beaucoup moins accueillant. Il avait les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleu-vert et son air glacial rafraîchit toutes les filles qui le trouvaient mignon. Cependant, Ichigo remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Toushiro, puisque c'était bien lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il savait que ses yeux reflétaient une certaine bestialité.

— Oi ! Toushiro ! appela-t-il.

Le regard que lui lança l'interpellé aurait pu glacer n'importe qui d'effroi. Mais Ichigo n'était pas n'importe qui, aussi il le soutint avec autant de force qu'il put. Toushiro détourna les yeux le premier, et alla s'asseoir à la place désignée par le professeur. Ichigo restait perplexe. Les yeux du garçon avaient bel et bien changé, car malgré leur couleur et le gigai, une flamme sauvage y brûlait, et des volutes noires y dansaient.

À l'heure de la pause, Orihime partit discuter avec Matsumoto de ses goûts en matière de cuisine, et Ichigo préféra les laisser parler toute seules, de peur d'avoir une indigestion en les entendant dialoguer. Il tenta d'approcher Toushiro, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Il sortit de la classe rapidement, sans un regard pour le shinigami remplaçant. Heureusement, Ichigo, plus grand et peut-être un peu plus fort, parvint à le retenir en attrapant sa main. Hitsugaya se démenait comme un diable, et c'était probablement ce qu'il était devenu, vu la couleur de ses yeux qui virait au noir, mais Ichigo ne le lâchait pas.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, Toushiro ? s'enquit le jeune homme roux.

— Lâche-moi ! ordonna l'enfant d'une voix rauque.

Comme il voyait qu'Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir, il inspira profondément.

— Écoute, supplia-t-il, lâche-moi, il ne faut pas m'énerver. S'il te plaît.

— Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, s'inquiéta Kurosaki.

— Non, promit Hitsugaya. Mais lâche-moi, répéta-t-il, tremblant.

Ichigo céda devant tant de désespoir. Toushiro le remercia tout en se massant le poignet. Le noir de ses yeux disparut rapidement. Il parut soulagé.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Ichigo.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ta peau m'a brûlé, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

— Tu es étrange, Toushiro… Que t'arrive-t-il ? répéta Ichigo.

— Pas grand-chose… J'ai été empoisonné par Aizen, avoua-t-il.

— Impossible, s'indigna Kurosaki. Tu as été… Mais pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée. Aizen est sadique, alors on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi il fait certaines choses et pas d'autres…

— Quels sont les effets du poison ?

Toushiro se figea. Il ne fallait pas que Kurosaki sache ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il prit un air méprisant.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai, Kurosaki. Tu n'es qu'un misérable shinigami remplaçant.

Il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et partit rapidement.

Ichigo n'osa pas le suivre, mais il avait compris quelque chose. Toushiro n'avait pas tout dit, et ce qu'il avait tu était apparemment le plus important.

Toushiro ouvrit violemment la porte de la classe. L'entrevue avec Ichigo lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses faiblesses, et cela l'énervait. Tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur sursautèrent. Matsumoto se précipita vers lui.

— Taichou, chuchota-t-elle, gênée. Vous émettez des ondes négatives. Calmez-vous.

— La ferme.

Pour une fois, Matsumoto écouta l'ordre de son capitaine. Il avait été donné avec tant d'agressivité qu'elle avait cru que son supérieur allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il la regardait d'un air mauvais, aussi elle s'écarta, soucieuse de son bien-être.

— Taichou ! recommença-t-elle, après qu'il eut regagné sa place. Ecoutez-moi ! Vous devez vous calmer ! Nous sommes dans une école et…

— Ferme-la, gronda-t-il en retroussant les lèvres.

— T… Taichou…

Matsumoto tremblait et, chose rare, avait vraiment peur de son capitaine. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, quelques heures auparavant. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une immense tristesse, en se souvenant qu'il avait changé à cause d'un simple poison, qui n'avait fonctionné que pour lui.

— Pourquoi vous ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi pas un autre ?

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! s'emporta le garçon, choquant toutes les personnes présentes.

— Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à vous ? sanglota Matsumoto. Pourquoi le poison ne marche-t-il que sur vous ?

Toushiro se leva, hors de lui, et empoigna Matsumoto par le col. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et répéta lentement ce qu'il avait déjà dit, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

— Ferme-la !

Il la rejeta violemment. Elle tomba lourdement sur les tables alentour. Elle ne se releva même pas et continua à sangloter. Il émit un sifflement méprisant et essaya de sortir de la classe. Ishida tenta de l'en empêcher.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il.

Toushiro ne daigna pas lui répondre, le poussa et tira la porte. Ichigo se trouvait derrière.

— Que… Toushiro ! Ne me dis pas que…

— Que quoi ? s'écria Hitsugaya, tremblant de fureur. Pousse-toi !

Leur professeur passait innocemment dans le couloir, sans doute pour surveiller ses élèves. Aussi, quand elle vit Kurosaki en train de régler ses comptes avec un des nouveaux, elle s'inquiéta.

— Kurosaki ! Que fais-tu ?

— Je suis désolé, mais mon ami s'est énervé pour une raison inconnue. J'essaie de le calmer.

— Je ne suis pas ton ami ! hurla Toushiro en le poussant violemment contre Sado qui essayait d'aider le shinigami remplaçant.

— Toushiro ! Pourquoi as-tu agressé Rangiku-san ? Elle ne te veut aucun mal !

— Je m'en fiche… Personne ne me veut du mal, de toute façon, haleta le jeune garçon. Mais personne ne peut m'aider ! Comment faut-il vous le dire ?

— Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, que signifie tout ce raffut ? s'informa le professeur, de plus en plus anxieux.

— Je m'en vais, Madame, avertit Toushiro avec tout le calme qu'il put.

En quittant les autres, il semblait crispé, et Ichigo était tenté de le suivre. Matsumoto, qui s'était reprise, lui prit le bras et secoua la tête négativement. Tous les curieux rassemblés purent le voir monter les escaliers pour se rendre sur le toit, et déjà, quelques murmures se faisaient entendre.

— C'est un malade…

— Vous avez vu comment il a balancé la fille ?

— En plus, je crois qu'ils étaient amis…

— Il fait fort pour un premier jour…

— Taisez-vous ! exigea Matsumoto. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

— Matsumoto ! appela le professeur. Je peux te parler ?

Elle acquiesça et suivit l'enseignant dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, l'adulte lui demanda :

— Ton ami a souvent des crises de folie ? Il avait l'air plutôt sage.

— Il ne va pas bien du tout, en fait. Il est très malade.

— Je crois que j'avais remarqué. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il s'est comporté de manière très violente avec toi. Et tu l'as laissé faire.

— J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, expliqua Matsumoto. Je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il a été brusque avec moi. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Il n'est pas comme ça.

— Mais dans ce cas, commenta le professeur, s'il n'est pas comme ça, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le faire suivre par un psychologue, ou, dans le pire des cas, par un psychiatre ?

— Si on le faisait, il se ferait interner, plaisanta la jeune femme blonde. C'est très possible, remarqua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il lui arrive.

— Matsumoto, personne ne peut comprendre si on n'explique pas. Ce qu'il lui arrive est grave. S'il faut qu'il soit interné, j'y serais favorable.

Matsumoto réfléchit un instant, puis ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux du professeur. Son expression indiquait un effarement total.

— Il s'est encore enfui ! s'exclama-t-elle, sur un ton désespéré.

— Matsumoto… ?

Cette dernière avait déjà disparu, emportant avec elle Ichigo, qui ne demandait que ça. Il commença à l'interroger.

— Toushiro est malade, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

— Pas grand-chose…

— Tu sais qu'il m'a dit exactement la même phrase ? indiqua Ichigo, plutôt énervé.

— Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais me croire.

— Vas-y, s'impatienta le jeune lycéen.

— Il est devenu… Quelqu'un d'autre.

— À ce point ? s'étonna Kurosaki. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait changé, mais de là à devenir quelqu'un de différent…

— C'est un vampire, lâcha Matsumoto. Un vampire. Il boit du sang et en a besoin pour sa survie.

Ichigo faillit s'arrêter. Mais ils devaient courir pour ne pas se faire attraper par le corps enseignant qui était à leurs trousses car ils avaient voulu sécher les cours.

— Un vampire, hein, murmura-t-il. J'aurais cru que rien ne pouvait me choquer, mais ça, c'est affreux. Comment le vit-il ?

— Très mal. Il a montré des tendances suicidaires au début, puis elles se sont transformées en penchants assassins, et il a fini par vider de leur sang deux âmes du Rukongai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, maintenant que le poison s'est installé et qu'il semble évoluer de jour en jour.

— Oh… Alors ça explique son agressivité de tout à l'heure… Je suis soulagé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'est pas devenu méchant de son plein gré.

— Encore heureux, dit Matsumoto. J'ai déjà du mal à le supporter quand il est « gentil », alors…

Ichigo haussa les épaules dans un sourire. Ils étaient sortis du lycée et se dirigeaient vers l'appartement d'Orihime, qui était un des endroits où le jeune capitaine pouvait aller.

Dès leur arrivée, le lycéen exposa un problème de taille.

— On n'a pas les clés.

— Ahah ! Ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui ! Je les ai, moi, se vanta Matsumoto, fière d'elle.

Kurosaki soupira, et poussa la porte sans faire attention. Celle-ci s'ouvrit légerement, et le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira.

— Pas besoin de te sentir supérieure, Rangiku-san. La porte n'était pas fermée. C'est étrange… Inoue est peut-être tête en l'air, mais elle n'est pas imprudente au point de laisser sa porte ouverte…

— Tu crois que mon capitaine aurait…

— Il suffit de le vérifier, avança Ichigo.

Il entra dans l'appartement. L'obscurité y régnait, et même en laissant ses yeux s'habituer, il ne voyait rien. La porte se referma avec un bruit sec.

— Rangiku-san ! Pourquoi as-tu…

— Ce n'est pas moi ! affirma la jeune femme, dont la voix tremblait.

Une respiration saccadée se fit bientôt entendre. Matsumoto sursauta et se précipita contre Ichigo.

— Taichou ?

Personne ne répondit, seul le souffle irrégulier continuait de résonner. Le bruit se rapprocha, pour finir par être tout près d'eux. Matsumoto sentit une main agripper la sienne.

Celle-là était petite, brûlante et moite. La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment. Elle ne voyait rien, et Ichigo ne parlait plus, sans doute aux aguets.

Un corps se colla contre le sien. Des bras l'entourèrent. Un petit soupir la fit sursauter.

— Je suis bien avec toi, Matsumoto, murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Les tremblements de son corps ne se calmaient pas, elle faisait tout son possible pour les arrêter, mais ils continuaient. La personne qui la serrait s'en rendit compte rapidement.

— Mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? demanda-t-elle. C'est vraiment dommage.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton plus grave et inquiétant. Matsumoto savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Le petit corps se crispa, un grognement retentit. Ichigo semblait ne pas les entendre. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois.

Matsumoto fut renversée. Plaquée au sol avec une violence inouïe. Embrassée de force, brusquement, sans retenue. Les crocs de son agresseur la blessaient, ses lèvres devaient saigner, il devait en profiter. Sa langue recherchait sa jumelle avec fougue, ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Matsumoto. Ce baiser brutal arracha pourtant un gémissement à la jeune femme, qui eut l'effet de réveiller Ichigo.

— Rangiku-san… ? hésita-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

Rangiku aurait bien voulu le rassurer, mais sa bouche était occupée à quelque chose. Elle tentait de répondre au premier baiser de son capitaine. Ce geste amusa le jeune garçon, qui se prit au jeu. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine de Matsumoto. Puis il commença à la caresser. L'intéressée gémit encore plus fort.

— Taichou… Arrêtez ! C'est extrêmement pervers de faire « ça » alors que quelqu'un est dans la même pièce.

Un petit rire moqueur fut la seule réponse à cette remarque. Les caresses reprirent. Toushiro passa sa langue sur la joue de son vice capitaine, puis descendit progressivement vers son cou. Matsumoto soupira. Il fallait le dire, s'il avait soif ! Les crocs s'enfoncèrent à peine, puis le petit capitaine entreprit de lécher la blessure avec soin.

— Où avez-vous appris tout ça ? glissa Rangiku. Je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'un gamin prétentieux et hautain. Pas expérimenté sur ce genre de terrain.

— Il faut croire que je suis doué dans ce domaine, susurra le jeune garçon.

Matsumoto ne savait pas si c'était à cause du désir qui coulait en lui, mais sa voix était devenue plus grave, suave et terriblement séduisante. S'il n'était pas aussi petit, elle aurait pu croire que c'était un homme qui lui faisait ces étreintes. En fait, son capitaine était un homme. Mais personne ne le voyait. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il avait sans doute les mêmes pensées, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes fantasmes qu'un homme. Au final, il s'est toujours contrôlé.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez maître de vous-même à ce point, taichou.

— De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea distraitement le garçon de sa voix chargée de désir, occupé à l'embrasser un peu partout.

— Vu la façon dont vous vous comportez, il y a longtemps que vous fantasmez sur moi.

— Si tu le dis… Je m'en moque, l'important est ce qui se passe maintenant.

Rangiku frissonna en entendant la voix exquise de son amant. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait l'air de devenir un homme. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Son corps ne semblait pas souffrir d'une aussi grande proximité avec un shinigami, et ses instincts vampiriques ne paraissaient pas le contrôler, à moins que ce ne soit eux qui le forçaient à agir de la sorte.

— Qui pouvait savoir qu'après m'avoir agressée, vous m'auriez sauté dessus… continua Matsumoto, perdue dans ses pensées.

— J'ai été violent avec toi parce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes pulsions vampiriques, mais aussi mes pulsions masculines. Les deux ensembles, c'est affreux…

— Vous avouez des faiblesses dérangeantes, taichou, observa Rangiku. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui oseraient dire cela.

Toushiro continuait, imperturbable, son manège de caresses. Matsumoto se demanda s'il allait passer à l'acte, mais apparemment, il avait l'intention de rester dans le plaisir de la suggestion.

— Comprends-moi, Matsumoto, finit-il par dire. Tu es la seule personne à me mettre dans cet état. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Quand je suis devenu un vampire, j'ai eu peur que mon attirance pour ton sang ne révèle à tous que je te désirais au plus profond de moi-même.

— Désirer ? c'est tout ? déplora Matsumoto. Je croyais que vous ressentiez plus que cela pour moi…

— Le vampire montrait le désir, déclara Toushiro, pour tenter d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, le shinigami, ou l'homme, montrait l'amour. Or, le vampire avait pris le dessus sur l'homme, le troublant, lui et ses sentiments, et l'empêchant d'être sincère avec lui-même. Lorsque l'homme reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, que l'être qu'il aimait avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter, avait peur de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur était devenu un champ désertique, où plus rien ne poussait. Il laissait le vampire le dominer. Le désir s'emparer de lui. Il en oubliait ses vrais sentiments, ceux qu'il avait au départ. Il avait fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée. Un jour, alors qu'il avait encore été à deux doigts de la tuer, il se rendit compte de l'horreur de son cœur, qu'il était devenu un champ de bataille où se mêlaient sang, cris, douleur, pleurs… Il ne voulait pas ça. Il se saisit de tout son courage, pour détruire le vampire. Pour révéler ses vrais sentiments à la femme qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Matsumoto.

— Je t'aime, _Rangiku_.

Matsumoto resta interdite. Il avait prononcé son prénom avec tant de tendresse qu'elle faillit pleurer. Elle le serra contre elle, il recommença ses embrassades avec plus de force.

— Rangiku-san ? J'entends des bruits étouffés… Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte… Tu sais où est Toushiro ?

Matsumoto ne pouvait pas répondre, ne voulait pas répondre. Elle se sentait si bien sous les baisers brûlants d'amour de son capitaine.

— Je… Je v… Je t'aime aussi, Toushiro, souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

Son capitaine frémit, mais ne dit rien.

— Je crois que j'aurai du mal à vous appeler comme ça, taichou, tenta Matsumoto pour le décrisper.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Mais à l'avenir, préviens. C'est assez... dérangeant.

— De toute façon, je vous aime.

Toushiro sembla sourire dans l'obscurité. Il posa une main sur le sein gauche de Matsumoto, à l'endroit exact où était son cœur, puis appuya sa tête contre elle.

— Les battements de ton cœur sont rapides, remarqua-t-il. Ta respiration se fait erratique, ta peau est couverte de sueur. Tes lèvres sont gonflées par le désir, et je suppose que tes pupilles sont dilatées. Je ne savais pas qu'un « sale gamin » pouvait te faire un tel effet.

— Vous êtes à part, taichou. Vous êtes mieux que n'importe quel homme. Mieux que…

Elle s'interrompit. Ce qu'elle allait dire était vrai, mais évoquer ce genre de souvenirs lui faisait mal.

— Mieux qu'Ichimaru, acheva-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment un génie dans tous les domaines.

Le garçon soupira, sans doute flatté, mais aussi gêné par la remarque.

— Vous êtes si… Je n'arrive plus à trouver les mots, et je…

Le jeune homme, apparemment ennuyé par les paroles incessantes de sa subordonnée, avait saisi ses lèvres et ne les avait plus lâchées. Leurs langues avaient entamé un ballet silencieux, ponctué d'halètements réguliers.

Ichigo commençait à avoir peur. Rangiku ne répondait pas, et il entendait des respirations inquiétantes.

— Rangiku-san ? Tu… Toushiro ? Tu es ici, non ?

— Pas envie de répondre, souffla l'interpellé de sa voix encore plus grave.

— Toushiro ? s'écria Ichigo. Que faites-vous ? Et ta voix…

Le lycéen se rendit enfin compte de la présence de deux corps à ses pieds. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas les entendre, les sentir. Ils n'étaient pas discrets.

Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Il se retint de pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il le trouva, et appuya dessus. La lumière fut, et dévoila à des yeux innocents une posture presque indécente. Toushiro sur son vice capitaine, la léchant, concentré, et Matsumoto, rouge, souriante, les lèvres brillantes de salive, sans doute la sienne et celle de son capitaine.

— _Naniiii _? hurla Ichigo, choqué.

Son cri n'empêcha pas les deux amants de continuer leur « sale besogne », seule expression qui vint à l'esprit d'Ichigo en les regardant. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient rouges, ses crocs sortis, mais cela ne troublait pas Matsumoto, qui paraissait ravie.

— Oh, Matsumoto, tu es si désirable, je sens que je vais…

La jeune femme ne comprit pas, puis écarquilla les yeux et devint écarlate.

— Taichou ! Ce n'est pas…

— Arrêtez, vous deux ! ordonna Kurosaki. Vous pourriez faire ça autre part ! Ou au moins, attendre que je sorte !

— Ah, tu étais là, Kurosaki Ichigo, remarqua Toushiro. Pourquoi as-tu allumé la lumière ? C'est moins drôle, maintenant.

— Ouais, Ichigo, éteins et sors, tu gênes, asséna Matsumoto.

— Quoi ? Vous savez que vous êtes chez Inoue ? s'indigna Ichigo.

— On sait ! s'impatienta Rangiku. Elle dormira chez toi, ça lui fera plaisir. C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai, taichou ?

— Ouais…

Le jeune garçon s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amante, arrachant un cri écoeuré de la part du lycéen. Puis il aperçut que les deux amoureux avaient l'intention d'aller beaucoup plus loin, aussi il sortit de la maison, après avoir plongé la pièce dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hum. Oui je sais. C'est horrible! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me marre bien en lisant la fin... Ichigo qui se rend compte qu'il est particulièrement aveugle parfois... J'aime beaucoup les dialogues qui ne servent à rien aussi. En fait, j'ai remarqué que Matsumoto parlait souvent beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop. Mais elle sait se taire quand il faut. En fait, ici, elle ne sait pas se taire, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et la déclaration complètement foireuse de Toushiro... HUM. Bon, je vais m'améliorer, je suppose? Quand on arrive à ce stade, je ne parviens jamais à rendre quelque chose de potable... Une petite review?


	10. Chapter 10

Hum. Oui *baisse la tête, honteuse* il se pourrait que... OH MON DIEU je suis restée si longtemps hors de ce fandom que je me fais peur. Beuh.

**Disclaimer:** Non, la description de la pension Vauquer dans le Père Goriot (qui appartient à Honoré de Balzac) n'a rien à voir avec Bleach, qui appartient à Tite Kubo. Et moi, je suis juste une fille sortie de nulle part qui manipule des personnages pour m'amuser. HAHA.

**Note de l'auteur:** Hé non, je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Attendons la semaine prochaine quand les résultats du bac de français seront affichés. Bref... Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas être retournée sur ce fandom (je ne peux pas dire sur ff. net, puisque techniquement j'y étais. Buvant des litres de fanfictions en anglais chez les Gleeks. Je ne me sens pas traître du tout), je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je crois m'être soudainement rendu compte que j'avais un examen à la fin de l'année. Bon, c'est fini maintenant, alors profitons de notre jeunesse jusqu'à l'année prochaine! En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de fraudes qui font perdre l'exercice le plus simple en maths, j'ai nommé, LA PROBA. Bref. HAHA. Tuez-moi. J'ai honte de moi. Aussi, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont rendue totalement heureuse, voire plus, m'ont fait rire, sourire... AHLALA. Désolée pour celles (ceux?) qui attendaient du lemon, il n'y en aura pas. Pas dans cette fiction. Si je fais une traduction, peut-être. Et encore. BREF. Non, je vais jouer la carte du Ichihime pour me faire haïr. MOUHAHAHAH. Et aussi... Le prochain chapitre (oui, je le publierai après la Japan Expo de toute façon. JE POWAAA)... Deux nouveaux personnages qui ne servent à rien (mais comme j'ai écrit une préquelle... (ce mot n'existe pas en français, bien évidemment, mais je m'en fiche, PLUS DE FRANCAIS HAHAHAHA - non je ne suis pas hystérique)) et Toushiro le retour. Ouais, d'accord, il n'est pas encore parti. MAIS IL VA PARTIR. Enjoy! (puis-je encore demander cela? Après DEUX MOIS? Mon dieu, j'ai même perdu le compte des semaines. Avant je savais.)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (nyaaah):**

**shili: **Merci pour ta review! Oh oui, il s'en passe des choses! Et bon, Ichigo... Je l'ai peut-être fait un peut trop débile? Et aveugle? Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'ai pas trop pris la fin au sérieux... Contente de voir que ça t'a fait rire. En espérant que tu lis encore cette immonde chose nommée fanfiction non mise à jour depuis 2 mois T_T

**mlle driiiing:** Wow. Ta review est tout simplement ADORABLE. Merci beaucoup :) haha non, pas de lemon, je ne veux pas m'aventurer là-dedans, j'y connais rien (même si j'en lis beaucoup) et je n'ai pas trop envie de tomber dans le vulgaire ou le cliché (j'essaie déjà de ne pas le faire quand mes personnages s'embrassent alors...), peut-être quand j'aurais... mûri? Je ne sais pas trop. Ne meurs pas en te déshydratant! Ce serait une mauvaise idée! Et je dis que les armes sont dangereuses! Personnellement, je ne dirais pas non pour un zanpakutô... Hum. C'est classe, un zanpakutô. Les crises cardiaques... Non mais oh! Je m'inquiète là. Cette fanfiction nuit gravement à ta santé... (ok, elle nuisait à la mienne quand je l'écrivais aussi... J'étais accro à mon ordinateur à ce moment là et je m'extasiais sur tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça figure dans cette fic) Je suppose que l'émotion retombe un peu (beaucoup) après deux mois, mais j'espère que tu vas lire ce chapitre!

**Shach. Chan:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre t'a plu. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas publié la suite rapidement... (HUM) et il n'y a pas de lemon... Par contre, techniquement, il y a l'après lemon (oui genre on se réveille en pleine nuit à côté de quelqu'un HAHAHA)... enfin, ça ne veut vraiment rien dire, c'est juste que je délire pour rien. Enfin bon. Si tu lis encore, voilà la suite (roulements de tambour...).

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

Ichigo était dehors, toujours traumatisé. Apparemment, Toushiro faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son vrai âge. Il avait l'air très renseigné sur la « chose », pour un gamin de dix ans.

Une jeune fille apparut devant lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Il rougit.

— Kurosaki-kun ? Que fais-tu devant chez moi ?

— I… Inoue… Ça te dirait de dormir chez moi, ce soir ? Je ne crois pas que tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

— P… Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille, plus rouge qu'un champ de coquelicots.

— Heu… Toushiro et Rangiku-san utilisent ton appartement pour faire… Des choses qui ne nous concernent pas, murmura Ichigo, de plus en plus écarlate.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux… Enfin, je…

Un gémissement retentit, et Inoue secoua vivement la tête, prenant la couleur d'un panier de tomates.

— Allons-y, Kurosaki-kun. Il ne faut pas les déranger.

Ichigo sourit, et invita Orihime à le suivre. Heureusement que Rukia ne dormait plus chez lui, sinon la pauvre Inoue aurait dû chercher où loger cette nuit. Rukia aurait sans doute proposé son placard, mais Inoue était trop grande, et elle aurait été serrée.

— Zut, s'exclama Orihime au bout de quelques minutes de marche. Je n'ai rien pour dormir cette nuit.

— Pas grave, je te prêterai quelque chose. Un t-shirt long ou un truc dans le genre.

— Je vais vous embêter…

— Mais non, assura Ichigo. Mon père et mes sœurs vont être enchantés de te voir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Ichigo. Celui-ci poussa la porte sans se poser de questions, et Inoue entendit un bruit mat et un petit cri.

— IIIccchhhiiigggoooo ! hurla un homme, sortant de derrière la porte, le nez ensanglanté. Tu es enfin rentré ! Il paraît que tu as séché les cours, et que tu es parti avec une fille très charmante…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Orihime, rougissante.

— Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, je…

Le père d'Ichigo se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.

— Enfin, mon fils ramène une fille digne de ce nom ! Bienvenue, Oruhimi…

— C'est Orihime, corrigea Ichigo sur un ton agacé. Viens, Inoue, tu vas t'installer dans la chambre de mes sœurs.

— Non, non, interdit une voix. Ichi nii, tu vas l'installer dans _ta_ chambre. C'est ton invitée, et puis on n'a plus de place.

— Je me ferais toute petite… chuchota Inoue, embarrassée.

— Tu veux qu'elle voie ma chambre en désordre, Karin ? Il ne faut pas la traumatiser !

— Il est temps d'assumer, mon fils, déclara solennellement Isshin.

— Bon… Viens, Inoue.

Il la prit par la main, et elle prit une teinte encore plus rouge, si cela était possible. Isshin leva le pouce en l'air, Karin leur fit un clin d'œil, et même Yuzu, qui préparait le dîner, leur adressa un sourire.

Ichigo, plutôt gêné, montra sa chambre à Inoue, pas plus à l'aise.

— Tu dormiras sur mon lit, si tu veux.

Inoue ressemblait à une tomate trop cuite, et de la fumée sortit par ses oreilles.

— Tu es sûr, Kurosaki-kun ? Je peux dormir par terre.

— Non, tu es mon invitée, tu dois être à ton aise. Tu mettras… Tiens ! Attrape !

Il lui lança un t-shirt qui semblait lui appartenir. Inoue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous ses rêves allaient devenir réalité ! Elle pourrait voler dans un champ de fleurs avec lui, tenant une plume dans chaque main, tentant de remporter le premier championnat de tennis où la raquette était une plume, inventant une arme utilisant ce genre de duvet… Se faisant menacer avec leur propre invention.

— Nooon ! Kurosaki-kun !

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— N… Non, rien, je… rêvais de plumes.

— Ah… Tu viens manger ?

Orihime acquiesça. Elle descendit avec lui, encore accaparée par son rêve. Ichigo freina brusquement, et elle ne le vit pas. Elle lui rentra dedans, tout simplement. Ils tombèrent sur le sol.

— Aïe… Ça va, Inoue ?

Orihime se releva et remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur Ichigo. Elle se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et hocha la tête.

— Vous venez ? s'impatienta Isshin. À moins que vous n'ayez des choses importantes à vous dire, ou à vous faire…

— Ta gueule ! s'énerva Ichigo.

Il prit Inoue par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger. Yuzu avait installé le repas, tout le monde était assis, ils n'attendaient qu'eux. Orihime se mit à côté de Karin, tandis qu'Ichigo prenait place à ses côtés.

— Orihime, depuis quand connais-tu onii-chan ? demanda poliment Yuzu en la servant.

— Oh, eh bien… Euh… Depuis le début du lycée, je crois, hasarda la jeune fille.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu sois chez nous, soupira Isshin. Ichigo a un problème avec les filles. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il n'allait jamais nous ramener une jolie jeune femme comme toi…

— Tais-toi, espèce de malade ! dirent Karin et Ichigo d'une même voix, alors que Yuzu secouait la tête.

— Masaki ! geignit le vieux fou. Pourquoi mes enfants sont-ils aussi méchants ?

— Parce que tu n'es qu'un débile, asséna Karin, et que tu parles avec un poster de maman. Je t'ai dit de l'enlever…

Isshin n'écouta pas et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Inoue resta interdite devant le spectacle de la famille d'Ichigo. Eux aussi avaient une blessure profonde. Ils parvenaient à la cacher sans grande peine. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être avec eux, de voir Ichigo vivre pleinement sa vie, malgré tous ses problèmes.

Le dîner se finit dans un délire général, et Ichigo proposa à Orihime de monter dans sa chambre, si elle tenait à sa vie. La jeune fille obtempéra. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du jeune homme, fermant à double tour, au cas où.

— Prends mon lit, Inoue.

— Mais, protesta faiblement Orihime, tu es sûr que…

— Prends-le.

Inoue acquiesça, et s'assit sur le lit, regardant Ichigo qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Tu veux que je sorte ? proposa-t-il.

— Euh, oui, Kurosaki-kun, si ça ne te dérange pas…

— Non, et puis, si tu dors ici, c'est un peu de ma faute. Alors je ne peux pas me plaindre.

Il sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et ferma la porte. Orihime souffla enfin. Elle avait du mal à se comporter comme elle voulait avec lui. Elle prit le t-shirt long qu'il lui avait donné et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il était à Kurosaki. Il sentait comme Kurosaki. Elle le serra contre son cœur. Puis elle se décida à se déshabiller. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. Inoue hurla.

— D… Désolé, Inoue, j'avais oublié quelque chose, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu te demander si je pouvais entrer, s'excusa Ichigo, cramoisi.

— N… Non, j'avais la tête ailleurs… Désolée.

— Ce n'est rien…

Ichigo s'empara rapidement de ce qu'il avait oublié, et referma la porte aussi sec. Orihime n'osait plus bouger. Kurosaki l'avait vue en sous-vêtements ! Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle se vêtit du t-shirt. Il lui allait plutôt bien. Une affreuse pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ressemblait à sa petite amie, comme ça. Elle se mit à rougir violemment.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda la voix de Kurosaki. Tu as fini, Inoue ?

— Oui.

Il poussa lentement la porte, de peur de revoir ce qu'il avait aperçu – ce dont il avait profité. Il entra dans sa chambre comme s'il était un étranger. Inoue était allongée sur le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux yeux. Ce qu'on pouvait voir d'elle était complètement rouge. Ichigo sortit un futon et se posa dessus.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Inoue ? s'enquit-il, soudainement attentionné.

— N… Non ! Je… Rien, Kurosaki-kun.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre…

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il colla son front contre le sien.

— Tu es brûlante ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu es malade !

— … Je ne sais pas, Kurosaki-kun…

Dans un élan de folie, Orihime rapprocha son visage de celui d'Ichigo.

— Que fais-tu ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Elle scella leurs lèvres. Les siennes étaient brûlantes, celles d'Ichigo ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la température de leurs jumelles. Inoue voyait les yeux chocolat d'Ichigo écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais à quoi ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'embrassait avec passion. Ses idées étaient confuses, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ce baiser. Alors qu'elle tentait de terminer leur étreinte, à sa plus grande surprise, Ichigo ne la lâcha pas, il l'empêcha de briser ce moment et renforça leur lien en commençant un doux ballet avec leur langue. Le cœur d'Orihime rata un battement. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que cette nuit, et elle sentait enfin que ses sentiments ne se cognaient pas contre un mur de pierre, mais étaient soutenus depuis le début par d'autres sentiments égaux. Ils commençaient à manquer d'oxygène, aussi ils interrompirent le baiser.

— Inoue… murmura Ichigo. Tu crois que… Que ce que nous venons de faire marque le début de quelque chose ?

— Je crois bien que oui. Je suis désolée, Kurosaki-kun, je me suis emportée.

— Non, ne sois pas désolée. Tu devrais te réjouir. N'est-ce pas un doux sentiment, que de savoir que l'être que l'on aime nous aime en retour ?

Orihime comprit la profondeur des paroles d'Ichigo. Elle conclut qu'il ne ressentait pas n'importe quoi pour elle. Rangiku avait raison. Il devait sans doute avoir besoin de Rukia et d'elle pour avancer. Mais le simple fait qu'il ait besoin d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était pas un shinigami, qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé à devenir plus fort, qu'elle était faible, prouvait, d'une certaine façon, qu'il tenait plus à elle qu'à Rukia. Cela la réjouissait plus que tout. Il avait raison.

Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'Ichigo caressait ses cheveux.

— Bonne nuit, Orihime… murmura-t-il avec une tendresse infinie.

— Bonne nuit, Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo voulut protester, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà endormie. Il s'allongea sur son futon et contempla le visage innocent d'Orihime. Elle était si candide qu'il en avait la nausée. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas idiote et qu'elle possédait beaucoup plus d'intuition et d'intelligence qu'on ne lui accordait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Toushiro se réveilla, haletant. Il sentit la présence réconfortante de Matsumoto. Il avait fait un cauchemar affreux, et le corps chaud de son amante le rassurait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette même main qui retourna aussitôt sur sa gorge, après qu'il eut étouffé un gémissement. Sa soif était toujours là, grandissant à chaque instant. Il détourna les yeux du cou tentant de son vice capitaine.

Il se leva brusquement, repoussa les bras de la femme blonde qui l'enlaçaient. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Sa raison le quittait peu à peu, le poison prenant de plus en plus le dessus, volant ses derniers restes d'humanité. Il griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille, puis sortit dans la rue.

— Petit, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

Toushiro se tourna vers la source de cette demande. Une femme à l'air hagard. Elle avait l'air d'être mal en point.

— Quelle heure est-il ? fit froidement le jeune garçon.

— Il doit être deux heures du matin. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, petit. C'est dangereux.

Toushiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dangereux ? Il l'était cent fois plus.

— Ecoute-moi… Si tu restes ici, tu vas vraiment mourir.

Le jeune capitaine éclata de rire. Il était déjà mort. C'était l'état de la femme qui l'inquiétait. Elle semblait ne pas avoir toute sa raison.

— Je vais vous laisser, madame…

— Non ! supplia-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas seule, petit…

Elle s'était agrippée à son bras, le regard vague.

— Pas seule… répéta-t-elle.

Toushiro comprit enfin. C'était une âme. Il devait procéder à son enterrement, mais cela signifiait sortir de son gigai et s'exposer aux parfums tentants de tous les esprits présents. Il inspira profondément et prit un Soul Candy. Aussitôt, son âme se sépara du corps artificiel. Il lança un regard impérieux au nouvel habitant du gigai.

— Fais de ton mieux pour te comporter comme moi, ordonna-t-il.

— Bien !

Le corps disparut. Toushiro tourna ses yeux bleu-vert vers l'esprit de la femme. Elle semblait encore plus perdue. Il fronça les sourcils. Son sang-froid était rudement mis à l'épreuve. Les odeurs qui l'entouraient avaient un parfum tentant… Si tentant.

— Qui es-tu, petit ? Tu es dangereux ?

— Non, mentit l'enfant. Je dois… T'emmener dans un endroit où tu n'auras plus peur.

La femme le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps et se saisit de son zanpakutô pour appliquer la poignée sur son front. L'âme disparut rapidement.

— Bon voyage…

Il soupira. Encore du temps perdu. Il se dirigea vers le magasin d'Urahara. Pas besoin de traîner. Il fallait juste le soigner, et ensuite, il pourrait s'amuser à faire des choses futiles, comme « jouer » avec Matsumoto.

Il arriva devant le magasin et y entra sans plus attendre.

— Urahara-san ?

— Oh, Hitsugaya-san, se réjouit une voix. Vous êtes ici… Pourquoi ?

— Vous devez tout mettre en œuvre pour me sauver, conseilla le garçon. Je me suis surpris à vouloir mordre Matsumoto il y a quelques minutes. Je sens le poison se répandre dans mon corps à une vitesse folle. L'humain en moi disparaîtra bientôt.

Urahara secoua la tête.

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ?

— Oui. Je sais que c'est vrai.

— Puis-je vous faire une prise de sang ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Urahara sortit une seringue et la planta dans le creux du bras du plus jeune. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement. L'odeur du sang demeurait excitante, bien que ce fût le sien.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de votre gigai ? demanda Urahara tout en analysant le liquide rouge, le plus naturellement du monde.

— Je l'ai laissé… Avec une âme modifiée… haleta le jeune garçon.

— Même votre propre sang réveille vos instincts vampiriques ? s'étonna le scientifique.

— Je crois bien que oui…

— Intéressant… Alors ce serait vrai… Vous n'aurez bientôt plus rien d'humain… Votre sang révèle des choses importantes… Vous semblez avoir une importante carence en fer, et en plusieurs nutriments essentiels. Je n'ai jamais vu des quantités si basses, cela pourrait donc expliquer votre besoin de boire du sang.

Toushiro écoutait avec patience le discours d'Urahara. L'odeur du sang s'estompait à peine, il avait envie de se mordre pour se rassasier.

— Hitsugaya-san…

Les yeux du jeune garçon avaient repris une teinte rouge, et il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler.

— Hitsugaya-san… Je vais mettre au point un gigai permettant de réfréner vos instincts. Vous pourrez vivre plus facilement. Voulez-vous que je vous donne à boire ?

Toushiro écarquilla les yeux, puis acquiesça. Il n'était pas en position de refuser. Urahara disparut puis revint rapidement avec un bol contenant le liquide tant désiré.

— Tenez, murmura-t-il.

Le garçon but le sang avec avidité. Son corps frissonnait de plaisir à chaque gorgée.

— Vous voulez vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé resta interdit, puis hocha la tête.

— Je dois m'en aller. Rester loin de tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin la Soul Society.

— Je vais vous aider. Attendez juste un instant.

L'ancien capitaine de la douzième division retourna dans l'arrière-boutique. Toushiro secoua la tête. Il était tombé bien bas.

Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux. Elle était encore fatiguée des évènements de la veille. Elle chercha le corps de son capitaine à tâtons. Sa main rencontra une petite feuille. Elle s'en saisit, et la lut sans attendre.

_Matsumoto,_

_Je m'en vais._

_Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, ou tu le regretteras._

**_Hitsugaya Toushiro_**

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était parti ? Alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts.

— Taichou ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez menti ! Vous êtes ici, et… Taichou ?

Le garçon la regardait avec un air glacé, figé. C'était comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Le poison avait-il eu des effets encore plus néfastes que prévu ? Les idées de Matsumoto s'embrouillaient.

— Matsumoto, que fais-tu allongée comme ça ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu pourrais te lever, idiote.

Le vice capitaine de la dixième division faillit éclater de rire. Cette voix n'appartenait pas à son capitaine ! Elle était soulagée. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite. C'était une âme modifiée qui se trouvait devant elle. Son capitaine était parti pour de bon.

— Si tu n'es pas mon capitaine, où est-il ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua l'âme modifiée d'un air déçu, sans doute à cause de la perspicacité de Matsumoto. Il est parti tôt ce matin, quand il faisait encore nuit. J'ai attendu son retour sur le toit, mais il n'est jamais revenu.

— Oh, le sale gamin, s'écria-t-elle. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je serais toujours là pour lui !

— Mais peut-être qu'il est parti pour vous protéger… hésita l'âme.

— Quelle drôle de protection, alors ! Eh bien tant pis ! Je vais le laisser tomber, et on…

Matsumoto s'interrompit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me laisse tomber ? … Il est au magasin d'Urahara. Je le sais.

Elle se précipita vers le bâtiment, ignorant l'heure. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle arriva au magasin quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de l'âme modifiée. Urahara semblait l'attendre. Il sourit en la voyant.

— Matsumoto-san, ça va ?

— Où est-il ?

La voix de la jeune femme était dure.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Urahara.

— Où est mon capitaine ? hurla Matsumoto. Où est-il ?

Urahara repoussa la vaine tentative d'agression de Matsumoto avec sérieux.

— Matsumoto-san, gardez votre calme. Vous devez retourner à la Soul Society. Maintenant. Ne résistez pas. Yoruichi ? appela-t-il.

— Kisuke ? répondit une voix avec espièglerie. Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Amène Matsumoto à la Soul Society, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas vraiment y aller, et je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

— Ok !

Une jeune femme brune apparut sous les yeux des personnes présentes. Elle sourit franchement à Urahara, puis prit la main de Matsumoto.

— Nous devons y aller, chuchota-t-elle. Tu dois rentrer. Tout le monde va s'inquiéter, si tu restes.

Urahara ouvrit un portail vers la Soul Society. Yoruichi entraîna Matsumoto à l'intérieur. Elles disparurent toutes les deux.

Urahara soupira, et tourna la tête vers un endroit dans la pièce.

— Vous pouvez sortir, Hitsugaya-san.

Une petite silhouette parut. C'était Toushiro dans un gigai.

— Voilà une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. Je l'ai conçue uniquement pour vous. Un gigai permettant de contrôler vos instincts. Qui prend l'apparence de l'âme se trouvant à l'intérieur.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser avec une âme modifiée, puisqu'il prendra l'apparence de cette âme.

— Je vois. Alors je peux m'en aller.

— Oui.

— Merci pour tout, lança Toushiro. Vraiment, merci.

L'enfant disparut sous le regard soulagé d'Urahara. Il allait partir seul. Ce serait dur pour lui, mais aussi mieux pour tout le monde. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Hum. Voilà. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai écrit, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est très différent du dernier chapitre, puisqu'on voit du mièvre naïf et innocent avec Ichigo et Orihime. Je voulais juste m'amuser avec le couple (et les faire passer par différentes teintes de rouge, et accessoirement, les faire bégayer comme jamais), et la famille Kurosaki. A vrai dire, on ne les reverra plus jamais dans la fiction, donc... Enfin bon, prochaine étape, des centimètres en plus, des personnages en plus, un joli combat et le retour de Renji qui se pose des questions inutiles... HAHAHAHA. Ne me haïssez pas. Une petite review, s'il vous plaît?

Il y a des bestioles qui se baladent sur mon écran. Des mini Vocaloid, un mini Aizen, Gin, Ichigo, les membres de K-ON, et Dave Karofsky et Kurt Hummel (oui, Glee... HAAA)... C'est trop mignon. Inutile, mais mignon. Vive les shimeji!


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà! J'ai passé le choc de la JE, et de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort... Cela m'a donné l'occasion de... lire du Drarry...

**Disclaimer: **Bleach n'est pas à moi, et j'avoue avoir un peu décroché... Mais en ce moment, il n'y a que des HS T_T

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour, tout le monde! Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais partir une semaine dans un autre pays... enfin bon, je n'arrive plus qu'à parler japonais (baragouiner serait plus juste) et anglais. Donc ce chapitre, terrible, haha. Les deux OC sont à moi. Je ne les aime pas particulièrement, mais bon... (sérieusement, créer des personnages que l'on n'aime pas? Je suis bizarre u_u)... Donc, un nouveau chapitre, yatta!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**mlle driiiiing: **Merci pour ta review et merci de ta fidélité! ^^ (je ne la mérite sans doute pas u_u) Ah, j'espère que tu as réussi ton brevet! (je me souviens quand je l'ai passé, c'était plus drôle que le bac de français en tout cas!). Merci pour les félicitations, je m'en suis pas mal sortie (en fait j'ai raté l'oral, cartonné à l'écrit et réussi très moyennement le TPE -_-'). Ah, Hitsu... Je ne sais même pas où je l'ai emmené en fait. Mais il se préparait pour ce chapitre je suppose. Et pour Aizen. Ah merci, la famille Kurosaki est juste hilarante... Elle me manque un peu, mais bon. Ah les amours maladroites des adolescents... Ca donne du Ichihime. Voina! Nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise! :)

**tsuyoshi: **Merci pour ta review! En effet, Aizen va revenir bientôt, et on va apprendre des choses particulièrement... bizarres, à propos de Toushiro et lui. Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur une colline du Rukongai, attirant tous les regards. Elle scrutait quelque chose, au loin, qui semblait être le Seireitei. Alors qu'elle descendait de son perchoir, des voix fusèrent.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Ce doit être un sbire d'Aizen !

— Va-t'en !

— Et si c'était ce capitaine disparu dont tout le monde parle ?

— N'importe quoi ! C'est un intrus ! Il faut l'empêcher d'aller au Seireitei !

Un groupe d'hommes armés s'avança, l'air menaçant. L'un d'entre eux se jeta sur l'étranger, qui para son coup avec une facilité déconcertante. L'homme imprudent s'écroula sur le sol, blessé. L'inconnu paraissait hors de lui, le sang de son ennemi tachant son visage.

— Disparaissez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Les curieux s'écartèrent lentement, tandis que l'objet de leur crainte passait une main sur son visage et léchait consciencieusement le liquide rouge qui souillait sa peau.

— Disparaissez ! répéta-t-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes frissonnèrent. L'étranger avait libéré son reiatsu contrôlé, et, bien que ce fut avec modération, certains s'évanouirent.

— Calmez-vous, monsieur, murmura une petite voix. Je sais que ce sont de parfaits abrutis, mais ils ne méritent pas de mourir.

L'inconnu se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Une petite fille brune aux yeux chocolat lui faisait face. Il lui sourit.

— Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ?

— Yumi. Yamashita Yumi, déclara l'enfant en se courbant.

— Je vois… Et qui est ce garçon qui me regarde avec inquiétude ?

— Oh, c'est mon grand frère, répondit Yumi le plus naturellement du monde. Il s'appelle Saruwatari Kazuma. Un idiot. Ne faites pas attention à lui.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux et commença à insulter la gamine, qui haussa les épaules en soupirant.

— Tu as une énergie spirituelle, je me trompe ? remarqua l'inconnu, qui, vu de plus près, semblait être un adolescent.

— Non. Vous êtes vraiment fort !

— Merci du compliment.

Celui qui se nommait Kazuma s'approcha des deux jeunes gens qui continuaient à discuter comme de vieux amis. Il était méfiant, mais il ne broncha pas lorsque le jeune garçon lui sourit.

— Yumi, nous devrions rentrer, lança Kazuma. Tu sais comment ça va finir, si on ne rentre pas.

— Oui, tu as raison, concéda tristement la gamine. Au revoir ! dit-elle à l'intention de l'inconnu.

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers son frère que l'adolescent la retint par le bras.

— Attends, petite ! Et si vous deveniez shinigamis, toi et ton frère ? proposa-t-il. Vous avez une énergie spirituelle importante, vous pourriez être gradés facilement.

— Mais… On ne peut pas, pas vrai, Kazuma ?

Le petit garçon avait l'air d'être en proie à une grande réflexion. Il soutenait le regard bleu-vert de l'inconnu avec aplomb.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, finit-il par dire. Devenons des shinigamis, Yumi. Ce n'est pas une vie pour nous.

— Kazuma… Depuis quand… Depuis quand as-tu pris une telle décision ?

— Cela fait longtemps. On y va, « monsieur le shinigami » ?

L'interpellé acquiesça avec étonnement. Des deux enfants, Kazuma était celui qui avait l'air le plus méfiant. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il aurait accepté.

— Mais papa ? s'interposa Yumi. Si on part sans rien dire, il va…

— Ne fais pas la naïve, Yumi ! s'emporta Kazuma. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est… Ce serait stupide d'essayer de le convaincre. Autant partir tout de suite.

Il prit la main de l'étranger qui était de plus en plus surpris. Yumi serra l'autre main du jeune homme.

— Vous n'avez pas d'effets perso…

— Arrêtez de poser des questions, l'interrompit Kazuma.

— D'accord…

L'adolescent se dirigeait rapidement vers le Seireitei. Il remarqua que Yumi lançait souvent des regards vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Vers leur passé.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur but, l'étranger s'arrêta devant une maison.

— Vous pouvez entrer, si vous voulez, fit-il en souriant.

— On peut entrer chez les gens qu'on ne connaît pas comme ça, quand on est shinigami ? demanda Yumi.

— Je connais la personne qui habite ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il pénétra dans la maison, suivi des deux enfants. Ils restèrent près de la porte, alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

— Tu ne trouves pas effrayant qu'on ne voie pas son visage, Kazuma ?

— J'ai l'impression de le connaître. Je lui fais confiance.

— Tu ne fais confiance à personne, d'habitude.

— Débile. Ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il est digne de confiance ?

Yumi hocha la tête avec circonspection.

Des éclats de voix les sortirent de leurs pensées.

— Sortez de chez moi ! Je ne vous connais pas !

Une vieille femme apparut, suivie de leur ami le shinigami. Elle paraissait très énervée. L'homme qu'elle traînait se figea brusquement.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, obaa-chan. À cause de moi, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Regarde-toi, tu as maigri. Alors que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

La grand-mère resta abasourdie devant les paroles du jeune homme. Il baissa son capuchon. Son regard bleu-vert mélancolique, ses cheveux blancs…

— Toushiro ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es revenu !

Elle tenait son visage en coupe, souriante.

— Comme tu as changé ! continua-t-elle. Tu as tellement grandi ! Regarde ça, tu dois te baisser pour me faire face ! Arrête de me regarder aussi sérieusement ! … Tu veux des pastèques ? Et qui sont ces enfants, derr…

— Obaa-chan, calme-toi… Ces gamins sont de futurs shinigamis. Arrête de me tripoter ! hurla le garçon en voyant que la vieille femme lui tirait les joues et tâtait à peu près tout son corps.

— Tu as enfin grandi ! Moi qui croyais que cela n'arriverait jamais… Rester bloqué à un mètre trente-trois… Tu mesures combien ?

— Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de futilités, s'exaspéra Toushiro. Je mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt, si ça te convient.

— Tu as pris autant de centimètres en à peine deux mois ? C'est... magnifique ! Merveilleux !

Kazuma écoutait la conversation avec attention. L'homme qui leur avait promis un avenir de shinigami était le capitaine dont tout le monde parlait depuis plusieurs années ? Pourtant, on lui avait dit que ce capitaine, Hitsugaya Toushiro, avait l'apparence d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années et une puissance qui n'allait absolument pas avec ce fait. Kazuma avait toujours admiré le jeune garçon. Il avait toujours rêvé de le rencontrer. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait près de lui, il ressentait une peur incontrôlable.

— Kazuma, appela sa petite sœur. Kazuma, ce garçon est un capitaine du Gotei 13, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Yumi. Comment…

— La manière dont tu le regardes, dit-elle en souriant. Tu n'admires personne, mais lui… Il n'y a qu'un capitaine pour te mettre dans cet état, et c'est Hitsu…

Kazuma plaqua sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur, au moment même où elle allait prononcer le nom de celui qui venait de se tourner vers eux, l'air suspicieux.

— Alors, Yumi, Kazuma, vous venez ?

— Tu ne restes pas ? déplora la vieille femme.

— Désolé, obaa-chan… Je reviendrai, je te le promets !

Après de dernières embrassades et un sourire, Toushiro lâcha sa grand-mère pour se rapprocher du Seireitei, suivi des deux enfants.

— Dites, monsieur, vous êtes un… commença Yumi.

— Chut ! murmura l'adolescent avec autorité. On arrive bientôt. La porte gardée par Jidanbô.

— Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda Kazuma avec curiosité. Vous semblez sûr de vous.

— Je n'ai pas peur. Pour passer, il faut battre Jidanbô. Il n'a aucune chance face à moi.

— Vous ne vous vantez pas un peu, monsieur ? s'indigna Yumi.

— Non. Absolument pas.

Il s'arrêta net devant un colosse gardant une porte derrière lui. Les deux enfants frissonnèrent de peur. Mais ils ne savaient pas qui les effrayait le plus. Jidanbô, avec sa force brute apparente, sa silhouette imposante, ou leur compagnon, qui commençait à ricaner comme un dément, malgré son corps fluet.

— Vous ne pouvez pas passer, déclara Jidanbô.

— Je vais passer, affirma Toushiro. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

L'atmosphère changea brutalement, devenant lourde, oppressante. Jidanbô écarquilla les yeux.

— Ce reiatsu est… Digne d'un capitaine. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13.

— Hi… Hitsugaya taichou ? s'exclama Jidanbô, de plus en plus surpris. Mais… Vous aviez disparu… Vous… Vous êtes revenu ?

La capuche du jeune garçon retomba, dévoilant au gardien de la porte un visage familier bien que beaucoup plus mûr.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de battre contre toi. Je veux juste voir Yamamoto sou taichou.

— Je comprends. Vous avez la permission de passer.

— Si facilement ? s'étonna Toushiro.

— Vous n'avez pas été déclaré comme traître. Et nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous recevoir avec tous les honneurs.

— Oh… Je vois. Merci beaucoup.

Jidanbô adressa un sourire franc au jeune capitaine et aux deux enfants qui semblaient encore sous le choc. La porte fut rapidement ouverte, et les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans le Seireitei, sous le regard bienveillant de Jidanbô.

— Entrée de trois personnes suspectes ! Un reiatsu inquiétant ! signala une voix dans la douzième division.

— Oh… Mais ne serait-ce pas notre cher capitaine Hitsugaya qui revient après deux mois d'absence ? susurra Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Cela promet d'être intéressant.

— Doit-on signaler sa présence, Mayuri-sama ? demanda Nemu.

— Impertinente ! Sotte ! Bien sûr que non ! Il faut voir à quel point son niveau s'est amélioré ! Vu la modification profonde de son reiatsu, il y a des chances pour qu'il nous surprenne…

...

Matsumoto regardait les hommes de sa division, ceux dont elle avait la charge, depuis que son capitaine avait pris la fuite. Depuis deux mois. Elle pensait à lui en permanence, mais elle ne pouvait plus espérer. Malgré les mesures prises par Yamamoto, certaines personnes commençaient à douter du statut de Hitsugaya et affirmaient même qu'il était un complice d'Aizen !

Elle observait donc avec attention l'attitude puérile de ses subordonnés, qui se battaient pour avoir le dernier mot, à propos d'une sombre histoire d'argent et d'alcool. N'en déplaise à certains, elle s'était responsabilisée depuis le départ de son capitaine et avait arrêté de se comporter comme une gamine.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou ! interpella une voix. Vous ne sortez pas ?

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

— Trois personnes sont entrées dans le Seireitei, dont une au reiatsu… Effrayant.

— C'est possible, soupira Rangiku. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau soupira. Il avait beau essayer de titiller la curiosité de la jeune femme, elle ne régissait pas plus qu'une vulgaire poupée inanimée.

— Rangiku-san, je vais te l'expliquer avec plus de force. Et si ce reiatsu _lui_ appartenait ?

— C'est impossible Abarai-kun. Impossible.

— Alors c'est inutile de te demander de venir faire une ronde avec nous ?

— Nous ? s'étonna Matsumoto. Tu vas travailler avec Ikkaku et Yumichika ? Eh bien je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai des responsabilités.

— Que la Soul Society soit attaquée ne te fais rien ? Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi ? s'exclama Renji. Tout le monde sait que ton capitaine est parti. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêcherait de travailler normalement ! Tu as perdu ce qu'un vice capitaine doit toujours avoir.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

Renji sourit puis regarda Matsumoto avec amusement.

— De l'humour, de la motivation et un manque certain de maturité !

— Dégage Abarai ! s'écria Matsumoto en se retenant de rire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous aider !

Abarai lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis quitta la pièce, suivi de deux personnes. Sans doute Ikkaku et Yumichika.

— Bon courage ! hurla Matsumoto.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse des trois shinigamis, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient entendu le message. Elle retourna dans la contemplation de ses « hommes », puisqu'à présent elle devait les appeler ainsi. Ils semblaient plutôt calmes et obnubilés par quelque chose. Matsumoto comprit lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial passa dans le bureau. Le reiatsu le plus froid, le plus puissant, le plus dangereux qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Alors c'était bien _lui_…

Madarame regarda autour de lui. Le reiatsu qui venait de se libérer était affreusement puissant. Il était content d'être tombé sur un adversaire de cette taille.

— Je m'occupe de lui, annonça-t-il à ses compagnons.

— Tu es sûr, Madarame ? demanda Abarai.

— Fais-lui confiance, murmura Yumichika.

— Alors, montre-toi, ennemi surpuissant ! Je t'attends !

À la grande surprise des trois hommes, deux enfants apparurent devant eux, un garçon et une fille.

— Kazuma, geignit la fille, j'ai peur… Tu vois bien qu'ils sont forts.

— Vous, là, appela Kazuma, vous comptez vous battre contre notre maître ?

— Notre maître ? s'indigna la petite fille. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il n'est pas notre maître !

— La ferme, Yumi. Savez-vous à quoi vous vous exposez ? défia le garçon.

— Eh, gamin, j'ai pas peur de toi. Je ne sais pas qui est ton « maître », mais on doit protéger la Soul Society. Alors je dois me battre contre lui.

— C'est une excellente raison, Madarame Ikkaku. Mais pas celle qui te motive.

— Pardon ?

Un homme vêtu d'une cape sortit du même endroit que les enfants. Il paraissait jeune, malgré la capuche qui masquait son visage. Une large cicatrice au bras droit prouvait qu'il s'était battu peu de temps auparavant.

— Tu veux te battre contre moi car je suis un adversaire puissant, continua l'homme.

— Oh, mais je vois que toi aussi, tu veux te battre. Tes manches relevées le prouvent. Tu es puissant, mais pas imbattable, vu la blessure profonde que tu as au bras.

— Cette blessure ? s'étonna l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui me l'a infligée. Urahara Kisuke.

— Comment ?

Les cinq personnes présentes – Abarai, Yumichika, Madarame, Kazuma et Yumi, avaient poussé ce même cri de stupeur en entendant le nom de cet homme.

— Cela vous surprend ? Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

L'homme encapuchonné se saisit de quelque chose dans son dos, qui n'était autre que son zanpakutô. Madarame sortit le sien avec impatience.

— Une invitation directe au combat… J'aime ça !

L'inconnu se contenta de ricaner, puis sa lame transperça l'épaule d'Ikkaku.

— Co… Comment…

Le troisième siège de la onzième division croisa le regard froid de son adversaire. Il sourit à son tour.

— On dirait que j'ai en face de moi un adversaire inattendu. Je vais devoir me battre avec toutes mes forces ! Allonge-toi, Hôzukimaru !

Son zanpakutô et son fourreau prirent la forme d'une lance qui tomba sur l'épaule de son adversaire. Celui-ci para le coup et en asséna un autre directement, au niveau du ventre.

— C'est insensé ! désespéra Abarai. Ce combat est déséquilibré ! Ikkaku ne pourra pas…

— Rassure-toi. Ikkaku sera heureux d'avoir pu combattre avec quelqu'un de ce niveau, assura Yumichika. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine. Regarde les shunpôs de cet homme. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi rapides. Et autre chose. Ses attaques sont comme animées par une envie sanguinaire de meurtre. Mais plus qu'une envie… Un besoin.

Renji observa le combat et remarqua les mêmes choses que Yumichika, à une chose près. Cette façon de combattre, il la connaissait, et la seule personne à l'utiliser…

— Il est effrayant, notre maître.

— Euh…

— Désolé, Abarai Renji, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Saruwatari Kazuma, et elle, c'est ma sœur, Yamashita Yumi. Nous sommes des enfants qu'il a trouvés dans le Rukongai. Il me fait peur. On aurait dit qu'il voulait tous nous tuer.

Madarame éclata de rire. Il venait de rouvrir la blessure faite au bras de son rival.

— J'ai enfin réussi à te toucher, jubila-t-il. Ce qui m'énerve dans ta façon de combattre, c'est que tu ne me laisses pas une seconde de répit. De plus, tu connais déjà mes méthodes de combat, ce qui veut dire que tu m'as déjà vu à l'œuvre, et vu comment tu maîtrises ces connaissances, je crois bien que tu es plutôt proche de moi !

— Bonnes déductions, monsieur le détective. Je vois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que ce combat m'ennuie et je vais y mettre un terme.

Le reiatsu glacial qui s'échappait du corps de l'inconnu prit de l'ampleur, jusqu'à être presque insupportable.

— Dommage, cela va lever le voile sur mon identité… Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru !

Un dragon de glace impressionnant se jeta sur Madarame qui tenta de dévier le coup. Lorsque Hyourinmaru disparut, Ikkaku se trouvait sur le sol, inconscient. Celui dont tout le monde connaissait l'identité rangea son zanpakutô, presque ennuyé.

— Bah, il faut croire que je suis devenu trop puissant, soupira-t-il, sous les yeux ébahis de Yumichika et Abarai.

— Impossible…

— Et pourtant, Abarai, c'est ce qui arrive aux gens comme moi… Qui ont eu la malchance d'être un jouet d'Aizen. Kazuma, Yumi, on y va.

— Où… Où allez-vous, Hitsugaya taichou ?

— J'ai l'honneur de me faire appeler par mon grade. Je vais voir Yamamoto sou taichou. Il faut bien qu'il soit au courant de mon retour.

Hitsugaya disparut avec les enfants. Abarai restait figé, tandis que Yumichika se précipitait vers Madarame. Ce dernier était blessé, mais pas sérieusement. Il souriait.

— Je savais que c'était lui… Bon sang, il est vraiment fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru…

— Ecoute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait été le sujet d'expériences d'Aizen…

— Ah bon ?

— C'est ce qu'on dit… Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, admit Yumichika.

— Peu importe. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort… Tu sais, Yumichika, à un point culminant du combat, ses yeux sont devenus rouges, comme s'il était vraiment excité par le combat… Ou par autre chose. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu terminer le combat… De peur de me faire du mal.

— Oh mon dieu… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser près de Yamamoto sou taichou !

Toushiro écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux hommes et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas le poursuivre. Il allait reprendre sa route quand Abarai se plaça devant lui.

— Hitsugaya taichou !

— Abarai fukutaichou ? singea le jeune homme avec amusement.

— Vous savez très bien que cela ne me regarde pas, mais… Matsumoto-san…

— Elle n'est pas ma priorité, lâcha Hitsugaya. Et puis, vu les circonstances, elle doit me haïr… Non, vraiment, je dois aller voir Yamamoto…

— Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? s'écria Renji. Cela évitera des blessés inutiles !

— Bon, d'accord, tu peux venir…

Abarai sympathisa rapidement avec les deux enfants qui avaient, eux aussi, une puissance étrange.

— Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ?

— Pardon, Hitsugaya taichou ?

— Leur reiatsu est plutôt important pour des gamins comme eux… Cela m'intrigue. Au fait, tu as abandonné Ayasegawa et Madarame…

— Bah, j'en avais assez. Nous sommes arrivés.

Yumi et Kazuma regardèrent avec émerveillement l'endroit. Ils y pénétrèrent sans problèmes et se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau de Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il avait senti leur présence.

— Abarai, qui diable m'as-tu amené ? demanda le vieil homme.

— Laissez-nous entrer, supplia Renji. Il ne vous veut aucun mal. Il veut juste vous annoncer quelque chose.

— Oh… Eh bien, entrez.

Renji poussa la porte et fit entrer les deux enfants et le jeune capitaine. Yamamoto gardait un air dubitatif tandis que l'homme encapuchonné prenait place en face de lui.

— Bonjour, Yamamoto sou taichou. Je suis très honoré de vous revoir.

— Je vois. Vous comptiez vous cacher plus longtemps, Hitsugaya taichou ?

— Vous êtes perspicace.

Hitsugaya baissa son capuchon et dévoila son visage fendu d'un doux sourire aux personnes présentes.

— Je suis venu vous prévenir car vous êtes au courant, et vous savez ce qu'il me faut.

— Oui, je comprends, murmura Yamamoto. Cependant, je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de vous en fournir rapidement.

— Unohana taichou ? hasarda Toushiro.

— Non, non. Je parlais de Matsumoto.

Toushiro resta abasourdi devant cette révélation.

— Mais… Matsumoto ne peut pas, hésita-t-il, elle pourrait… Elle pourrait en mourir.

Yamamoto guetta les réactions d'Abarai et des enfants. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme en l'observant sérieusement.

— Elle pourrait en mourir, certes, mais vous vous contrôlerez. C'est soit ça, soit vous attendez quelques jours, le temps de rassembler…

— C'est bon, l'interrompit Hitsugaya. J'irai la voir. Attendre quelques jours dans mon état est complètement impossible. Je vous laisse Abarai, il est clair qu'il ne peut pas me suivre jusque-là…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et regarda le capitaine de la dixième division partir avec les deux enfants qui semblaient de plus en plus admiratifs.

— Abarai, je ne peux te laisser partir. Fais-moi un rapport complet de ce que tu viens de voir.

— Mais… ?

— C'est un ordre. Je dois savoir si tu n'en as pas trop appris.

— Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika ont été avec moi tout le temps du combat. Et ces enfants aussi.

— Je les convoquerais. Quant aux enfants, ils sont les protégés de Hitsugaya, alors je les lui laisse.

* * *

HA. Voilà un gentil et mignon chapitre!... Non, peut-être pas. Donc voilà. J'ai du mal à imaginer Hitsu en plus grand, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il baisse aussi beaucoup son capuchon. C'est bizarre.

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît?


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, je suis de retour! (haha)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais je possède bel et bien un compte Pottermore MOUAHAHAHA. Hum.

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour, minna! :) beaucoup de choses se sont passées, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas ponctuelle pour deux sous :( mais me revoilà! Avec un nouveau chapitre! Et une humeur d'enfer! Vive J. K. Rowling, vive Pottermore! Bref. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, même si je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliments (ponctualité -_-')

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**tsuyoshi:** Ah, merci pour ta review, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi surprenant ^^ je me demande ce que tu avais imaginé comme suite? Voilà le nouveau chapitre, haha (en retard u_u); bonne lecture!

**mlle driiing: **Merci pour ta review! Les nouveaux personnages n'ont pourtant aucune utilité haha -_-' Aizen revient en effet HAHAHA mais bon, rien de bien machiavélique en perspective... Dommage. En fait, l'histoire aurait été beaucoup plus longue sinon... Hitsu en plus vieux m'est impossible à imaginer. Sérieusement. Je le vois pareil qu'avant quand j'écris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait vieillir. Mais bon. Félicitations pour ton brevet! Moi j'avais eu une note plus basse en maths et la même en français et hist-géo :) merci pour tous ces compliments, je ne sais pas si je les mérite, mais voilà la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Matsumoto avait remarqué le changement de comportement de ses hommes. Ils semblaient préoccupés. Le reiatsu qu'elle avait senti avait complètement disparu. Elle n'en ressentait aucune trace. Comme si son propriétaire avait été rayé de la surface de la Soul Society.

Un brouhaha incessant commençait à l'énerver. Elle sortit de son bureau et se trouva devant le plus grand désordre qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

— Que signifie tout ce boucan ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

— Ma… Matsumoto fukutaichou ! Un homme louche veut absolument vous voir !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Il serait venu jusqu'à elle ?

— Laissez-le entrer, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme. Vous ne devriez pas le laisser dehors, cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée.

— B… Bien, Matsumoto fukutaichou.

Tous les membres de la dixième division s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer un homme accompagné de deux enfants. Matsumoto hoqueta de surprise. Qu'avaient-ils à voir avec lui ?

— Puis-je monter te rejoindre ? demanda l'inconnu d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai à te parler.

— Comment ? Vous osez…

— Ce n'est rien, assura Matsumoto. Vous pouvez venir, et vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la permission.

Le jeune homme sembla sourire puis se dirigea vers Matsumoto. Voyant que les enfants voulaient le suivre, il les confia à une des personnes à proximité. Lorsqu'il se trouva près de Rangiku, il lui proposa d'aller dans le bureau. La jeune femme accepta rapidement et ils entrèrent en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Vous ne savez pas qui il est ? les interrogea Kazuma.

— Non…

— C'est Hitsugaya Toushiro… Votre capitaine.

Matsumoto se tourna vers le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle baissa son capuchon. Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en croisant les yeux bleu-vert de Hitsugaya.

— Tai… Taichou ! C'est bien vous ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle lui sauta dessus et profita bien des changements physiques de son capitaine. Elle se blottit contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait une odeur de neige fraîche et de glace, bien plus marquée qu'avant.

— Tu es trop enthousiaste, Matsumoto…

— Votre voix est encore plus belle qu'avant…

Toushiro s'amusa de la remarque et s'empara des lèvres de Matsumoto. Il brisa rapidement l'étreinte en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à toucher le point propice à une morsure.

— Taichou… Que faites-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit ses crocs avec impatience.

— Matsumoto, je suis désolé… Vraiment.

Il enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme. Matsumoto se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus acérés qu'avant, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Toushiro le remarqua et l'enlaça avec tendresse, tout en continuant de se nourrir. Puis les petites lames se retirèrent et Matsumoto souffla enfin, sentant la langue de son amant passer sur la blessure encore à vif.

— Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, murmura le jeune homme en essuyant les dernières gouttes de sang qui restaient sur ses lèvres. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais…

— Pas besoin de vous excuser… Tout est pardonné. Mais vous avez tellement changé…

— Changé… C'est vrai. Mais pas en bien.

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de Matsumoto. Elle donna un léger coup de poing à son capitaine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes rabat-joie, taichou !

— Savais-tu que frapper un vampire était fortement déconseillé ? siffla Toushiro d'un air menaçant.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang et il sourit en découvrant ses crocs.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle, taichou… Vraiment pas drôle.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi être drôle m'apporterait quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

Il se jeta sur elle, la plaqua au sol et lui intima de se taire. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Toushiro émit un son guttural effrayant. Même Matsumoto qui le connaissait ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant.

— Oh, ce n'est que toi, Abarai, remarqua innocemment Toushiro en relâchant Matsumoto. Tu pourrais refermer la porte, s'il te plaît ?

— Que…

Renji était secoué de tremblements en regardant le visage transformé du jeune capitaine. Il sentait la différence de puissance entre eux deux. Le fossé qui les séparait.

— Abarai, si tu as des questions, pose-les, mais ferme cette porte, exigea Hitsugaya, apparemment impatient. Ferme-la tout de suite.

Il obéit aussitôt, trop effrayé pour comprendre. Rangiku tenta de le calmer.

— Ecoute, je sais que tu trouves ça dément, mais essaie de comprendre…

— Comment ? Qu'est-il arrivé…

— Au gentil petit capitaine Hitsugaya ? termina Toushiro. Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

— Taichou, arrêtez d'être aussi cynique… C'est déprimant.

— Ah, et tu ne crois pas qu'être un monstre crée de toutes pièces par Aizen est déprimant ?

Renji les écoutait discuter sur un ton badin, comme si tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie. Pourtant, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Hitsugaya restait crispé, malgré son sourire qui dévoilait des dents aiguisées et des yeux plutôt étranges dont la couleur semblait instable. Le plus étonnant, c'est que Matsumoto était totalement détendue, calme, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son capitaine. Abarai remarqua également leurs mains entrelacées, signe d'une confiance sans égale.

— J'aimerais ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise, mais il faut bien croire que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, lâcha Renji au bout de quelques secondes.

— Je vais tout t'expliquer, se résigna Toushiro.

Le jeune homme lui passa tous les détails en revue – du moins, ceux qu'un vice capitaine pouvait connaître. Renji ne s'attendait pas à savoir autant de choses, et dans une réaction normale pour lui, après la longue tirade de Hitsugaya, s'exclama :

— Si j'ai bien compris, Aizen nous a tous empoisonnés et le seul à avoir réagi, c'est vous, alors vous êtes devenu un vampire dont la transformation s'est apparemment terminée il y a environ un mois.

— Bravo, Abarai, tu connais bien ta leçon, plaisanta Toushiro. Mais il y a un problème de taille. Aizen n'a pas empoisonné tout le monde dans le seul but de se divertir. Lancer du poison à l'aveuglette, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Il ciblerait sa victime, ou ses victimes.

— Vous avez raison, taichou, s'écria Matsumoto. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Si je suis le seul à avoir réagi à ce poison dans le Seireitei, pourquoi avoir mené cette expérience ? S'il voulait nous éliminer alors qu'il n'était pas certain de l'effet du poison, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Il y a une autre raison à cela, j'en suis sûr. Abarai, appela Toushiro en se tournant vers lui, ton capitaine connaît déjà toute l'histoire. Si tu as besoin de détails, tu peux lui poser des questions. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.

— Ce n'est rien, assura Renji. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je suis venu pour autre chose. Yamamoto sou taichou veut vous voir. Il a l'intention d'organiser une réunion de capitaine pour fêter votre retour.

— Il considère ça comme une fête…

Toushiro se leva lentement puis demanda à Matsumoto s'il pouvait avoir un haori. Celle-ci lui en apporta un aussitôt.

— Vous en aviez un en réserve ? s'étonna Toushiro.

— Non, c'est Yamamoto sou taichou qui a demandé de prévoir votre retour. Il en a mis de plusieurs tailles.

— Je vois… Bien, je vais y aller. Matsumoto, occupe-toi de rassurer Renji !

Il leur adressa un dernier regard, puis s'attela à la tâche de retrouver un visage moins effrayant. La couleur de ses yeux se stabilisa et ses crocs se rétractèrent.

Il poussa la porte du bureau, et se trouva nez à nez avec la plupart de ses hommes. Ils semblaient heureux de le revoir.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Hitsugaya taichou.

—Merci.

Il disparut aussi sec, les laissant abasourdis. Les deux enfants amenés par Toushiro se frayaient un chemin parmi les adultes. Matsumoto les intercepta.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous… Nous sommes les serviteurs de Hitsugaya Toushiro, récita Kazuma avec aplomb. Et lâchez-moi, je vous prie.

— Les serviteurs ? répéta Matsumoto, incrédule. Mon capitaine est votre… Maître ?

— Oui. Nous ne vivons que pour le servir, n'est-ce pas, Yumi ?

— Cela est vrai.

— Quel âge avez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je saurais, répondit Kazuma sur un ton de défi.

— Vous semblez avoir le même âge que mon capitaine, lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

— Nous sommes flattés, déclara Yumi sur le même ton que son frère. Être comparés à notre maître est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver.

Matsumoto, toujours incrédule, se tourna vers Abarai qui haussa les épaules.

— Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, soupira-t-il.

Toushiro, sorti de sa division, Hyourinmaru sur le dos, était la curiosité numéro un du Seireitei. Tous les shinigamis se tournaient vers lui, surpris, choqués, dubitatifs ou heureux. Il voyait bien que son retour donnait naissance à des opinions partagées. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il arriva au lieu de réunion habituel, et alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, il entendit la voix de Yamamoto.

— Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé, mais nous allons accueillir quelqu'un.

— Comment ? s'indigna une voix que Toushiro reconnut comme celle d'Ukitake. Vous allez remplacer le capitaine Hitsugaya si rapidement ?

— Voyons, ne t'emballe pas, Ukitake, commença sans doute Kyôraku. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

— Que quoi ? s'emporta Ukitake. Hitsugaya-kun est compétent ! Il est utile à tout le Seireitei, et à toute la Soul Society ! Pourquoi le remplacer ?

Toushiro sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Ukitake tenait donc tant à lui ?

— Qui a dit que nous allions le remplacer ? dit Yamamoto le plus simplement du monde. Tu dois t'impatienter, Hitsugaya.

— Pas spécialement, répondit Toushiro.

Des murmures sceptiques résonnèrent dans la salle. Apparemment, le fait que sa voix soit devenue plus grave ne passait pas inaperçu. Pour les faire taire, il ouvrit la porte. Il vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Il voyait les mêmes réactions que dans les rues du Seireitei. Le plus heureux était sans doute Ukitake. Il lui sauta dessus sans se soucier du danger. D'ailleurs, Unohana et Byakuya le reprirent rapidement.

— Ukitake taichou, faites attention ! s'écrièrent-ils, en voyant le capitaine de la treizième division serrer dans ses bras son jeune homologue. C'est dangereux !

— Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème, assura Toushiro, plus gêné qu'autre chose, bien que son énervement prît beaucoup de place dans sa tête.

Il observa les réactions de tous les capitaines, tant bien que mal, avec le visage d'Ukitake qui apparaissait toutes les deux secondes devant lui.

— Ukitake taichou, pourriez-vous arrêter de gigoter, s'il vous plaît, grogna Toushiro, sa patience ayant des limites.

— Hitsugaya-kun… Tu es énervé ? Tu as besoin de… ?

— Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec ça ? l'interrompit Hitsugaya qui semblait avoir perdu la tête. Je ne suis pas un animal assoiffé de sang ! … Enfin juste un peu, mais…

— Euh… Hitsugaya-kun… Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ?

— Non… Ah… Oh zut !

Il scruta tous les shinigamis présents, et à part ceux mis dans le secret, ils semblaient plutôt choqués. Sauf les deux malades que devaient supporter les autres capitaines.

— Assoiffé de sang, dis-tu ? Intéressant… Pourrais-je faire des expériences sur ta personne ? demanda poliment Kurotsuchi.

— Jamais de la vie ! s'horrifia Toushiro. Plutôt mourir !

— On peut aussi envisager cela, si tu veux…

— Tu ne voudrais pas faire un combat contre moi, à la place ? Un combat à mort, s'entend, proposa Kenpachi, assez excité.

— Je ne dis pas non, s'intéressa Hitsugaya, soudainement très séduit par l'offre du capitaine de la onzième division.

— Super ! Alors que dirais-tu de demain à vingt heures, près de…

— Stop ! Le capitaine Hitsugaya reste mon patient quoi qu'il arrive ! intervint Unohana. Je dois m'occuper de lui. Il n'est pas question qu'il se batte.

Toushiro, résigné, dut abandonner son combat. Il se rendit compte que la perspective de se battre l'avait complètement stimulé. Il comprit qu'il était vraiment devenu un problème, car il voulait carrément se jeter dans les ennuis.

Byakuya s'approcha de lui, manifestement enchanté.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Hitsugaya taichou, déclara-t-il, un léger sourire naissant sur son visage.

— Merci. Mais j'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose d'important.

Les capitaines se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets.

— Vous devez sans doute le savoir, mais Aizen a empoisonné tout le Seireitei. La seule personne à avoir réagi, c'est moi. S'il avait voulu nous éliminer, il aurait pris un poison efficace pour tout le monde. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. J'en conclus donc que c'est pour une toute autre raison. Était-ce pour retrouver quelqu'un en particulier ? Je n'en sais rien.

— Attendez deux secondes. Nous avons tous été empoisonnés ? répéta Soi Fon.

— Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'étonna Toushiro.

Les quatre capitaines qui ne savaient rien de l'affaire, à savoir Soi Fon, Komamura, Kurotsuchi et Kenpachi, secouèrent négativement la tête. Hitsugaya leur expliqua toute l'affaire. Ce fut difficile à avaler, mais au final, tout le monde parut comprendre.

— Je voulais juste vous dire que vu qu'il cherche quelqu'un en particulier, reprit Toushiro, il va sans doute venir me chercher.

— Comment ? Aizen vous a contacté ? le pressa Unohana.

— Non, non, je n'aurais jamais accepté de lui parler. Je disais juste qu'il voudrait peut-être cueillir le fruit de son expérience, maintenant qu'il est quasiment mûr.

— Quasiment ? Pourquoi quasiment ? s'enquit Ukitake.

— Eh bien, depuis quelque temps, je me souviens de choses floues, comme s'il y avait une mémoire qui n'était pas la mienne dans ma tête. Alors la transformation que je croyais terminée ne l'est pas.

— Vous voulez dire qu'Aizen veut introduire une entité différente de vous dans votre esprit ? voulut s'informer Komamura.

— C'est mon hypothèse pour l'instant.

— Nous devons donc nous charger de vous, Hitsugaya taichou, annonça Yamamoto, car il ne devrait pas vous attaquer à visage découvert, entouré d'autant de capitaines.

Toushiro écoutait poliment la stratégie de Yamamoto, mais une odeur lui chatouillait les narines depuis quelque temps et cela le perturbait. Elle était âcre et en même temps douce. Il sentait des relents sanguins, mais aussi floraux. Le parfum était incomparable aux autres qu'il avait sentis jusqu'à présent.

Soudain, il le vit. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le distinguer. Il avançait parmi ses anciens semblables et se plaça en face de Hitsugaya.

— Comment vas-tu, Hitsugaya-kun ? Les souvenirs doivent déjà arriver…

— Aizen ! Tu oses venir ici ? cracha Toushiro avec mépris.

— Oui, et ton histoire de retrouver quelqu'un était juste. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrivera à ta chère Matsumoto et aux deux gamins qui traînaient avec elle.

— Tu leur as fait du mal ?

— Pas encore. Mais si tu refuses de venir avec moi, je pourrais les torturer…

— Je… Je viens.

— Au fait, connais-tu ce parfum ? l'interrogea Aizen en changea brusquement de sujet. C'est celui d'un vampire ayant retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs.

— Comment ?

Aizen ne lui répondit pas et l'entraîna avec lui dans le Hueco Mundo. Toushiro avait envie de vomir. Cette odeur était vraiment écoeurante, l'âcreté l'emportant sur la douceur du parfum, le sang l'emportant sur les fleurs. Il perdit connaissance.

Lorsque la silhouette factice de Hitsugaya s'évapora, Yamamoto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Aizen les avait encore bernés ! Il avait enlevé le capitaine Hitsugaya sous leurs yeux !

— Lancez l'alerte maximale ! décréta-t-il d'une voix forte. Hitsugaya Toushiro a été enlevé par Aizen !

À ce moment, Abarai apparut, essoufflé, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de s'annoncer.

— Yamamoto sou taichou, haleta-t-il, Matsumoto-san et les deux enfants recueillis par le capitaine Hitsugaya ont disparu !

Les autres capitaines se sentirent blessés dans leur fierté. Tout allait trop vite. Il avait à peine eu le temps de revenir, que déjà il était emmené par Aizen.

— Nous irons le récupérer ! assura Yamamoto. Préparez les troupes, nous irons au Hueco Mundo.

— Mais cela va occasionner des pertes considérables ! s'interposa Soi Fon. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre un tel relâchement. Le capitaine Hitsugaya est fort. Laissons le se débrouiller, et après, nous aviserons. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Tout le monde accepta la proposition de Soi Fon. Se jeter dans une bataille perdue d'avance était peu réfléchi. Il fallait attendre.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais j'ai besoin de cette coupure... Pour le suspens! (inutile hum). Une petite review?


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonjour (hum, il est une heure du matin u_u).

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, c'est super, n'empêche. Mais ça ne m'appartient pas. Je le saurais si j'avais fait un truc aussi génial.

**Note de l'auteur: **Que dire, sinon que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... (hum, ceci explique la longueur anormale de mon post). J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, mais tout va bien maintenant (on s'en fout, bien sûr). Un nouveau personnage apparaît, Aizen fait des révélations et nous laisse sur notre faim u_u (je ne sais pas où est Gin, cependant. Il a dû s'enfuir quelque part). Donc, voilà, nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il plaise! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

Toushiro reprit conscience dans un endroit sombre, une sorte de caverne. L'odeur qu'il avait sentie emplissait la pièce, mais d'autres parfums semblaient livrer une bataille sans merci avec celle-là.

Il scruta la grotte avec attention, mais ne remarqua rien d'extraordinaire. Il remarqua que sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, et il lâcha un petit gémissement.

— Oh, je vois que notre petit protégé se réveille enfin ! se réjouit une voix, celle d'Aizen sans doute.

— Ai… zen… J'ai mal…

— Je sais, je sais, mais c'est nécessaire ! Il faut que tu reprennes conscience.

La voix d'Aizen était affreusement douce, mais pourtant pas si hypocrite. Cela surprit Hitsugaya. Il constata qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur fulgurante dans son crâne le fit renoncer. Il vit l'homme qu'il détestait s'approcher de lui, tenant un chiffon apparemment humide. Il le lui passa sur le front.

— Ca va mieux, Hitsugaya-kun ? s'enquit l'homme brun.

— Pourquoi… ?

— Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas.

— C'est pourtant simple. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, car sans toi, mon plan tombe à l'eau.

— Je… savais bien… que tu étais… un salaud, articula difficilement le jeune homme.

— Ah, mais je vais continuer à te border, mon petit. Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé toute ta mémoire, tu seras vulnérable. Je pourrais en profiter pour te tuer, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

— Ma… mémoire ?

— C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Le soi-disant poison utilisé pour te transformer n'en est pas un, en réalité.

— Alors comment… ?

— C'est juste un révélateur. Le révélateur de ta nature avant ta mort. On peut ainsi vérifier si le sujet est véritablement humain. Ce n'était pas ton cas. Ni le mien.

— Tu es… un vampire ?

— Bonne déduction ! le félicita Aizen. Je parie que ces gamins, Kazuma et Yumi t'ont intrigué… Ce sont aussi des vampires.

— Impossible ! Tu mens, Aizen ! hurla Toushiro avant de s'arrêter en poussant un cri de douleur.

— Tu devrais éviter de t'énerver, conseilla le traître dans un sourire. Et non, je ne mens pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles vérifier par toi-même en leur injectant le « poison » ?

— Où sont-ils ?

— Tu n'es pas autorisé à le savoir. Bref, tu étais un vampire avant de mourir. J'étais ton professeur.

— Mon professeur ?

— Arrête de m'interrompre. Tu étais très doué, mais tu reniais ton état de vampire. Tu faisais tout pour qu'on te prenne pour un humain. Malheureusement pour toi, lorsque tu avais soif, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir et tu tuais la première personne que tu trouvais. C'est à ce moment qu'on m'a appelé. Je suis arrivé, et j'ai tout de suite pris des mesures de sécurité. Tu n'avais plus le droit de sortir le jour, au grand désarroi de ta sœur.

— Ma sœur ?

— Oui, tu avais une fausse jumelle. Elle était tout le contraire de toi. Rayonnante, joyeuse, elle était comme le soleil de la maison, comme un feu brûlant de bonheur. Toi, tu étais froid, distant avec tout le monde, sauf elle. Tu l'aimais beaucoup.

— Elle est morte, elle aussi ?

— Non, mais depuis ta mort, c'est tout comme. Mais revenons à ce dont je te parlais. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu devais savoir. Tu avais beaucoup de respect pour moi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Toushiro voyait de plus en plus distinctement ses souvenirs, tandis que sa douleur à la tête s'estompait. Il vit le doux visage d'une jeune fille, très belle, aux yeux bleu-vert, tout comme lui. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas cet air renfrogné qui l'accompagnait.

Il aperçut également Kazuma et Yumi, qui semblaient être ses meilleurs amis. Une autre femme, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux bleus attira son attention, car il semblait très proche d'elle et elle était le portrait craché de Matsumoto. Non, c'était Matsumoto.

Il reconnut Aizen, qui paraissait plus jeune, discutant avec deux personnes. Une très belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus et un homme tout aussi beau, blond également, mais aux yeux verts. Une seconde plus tard, il les vit à nouveau, vidés de leur sang, le regard vide, Aizen derrière eux, souriant, du sang souillant ses lèvres. Toushiro émit un grognement.

— Tu les as tués ! gronda-t-il. Tu les as tués !

— Tu te souviens de tout, alors…

Hitsugaya se jeta sur Aizen, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu as tué mes parents, gémit-il. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient confiance en toi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

— Mais parce que je te voulais, Hitsugaya-kun. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, ils ont refusé, alors je les ai tués. Mais tu t'es enfui avec ta sœur, Kazuma, Yumi et Matsumoto, la femme que tu aimais.

— C'était une humaine… Je la voulais, mais je l'ai tuée en essayant de la transformer en vampire. Elle n'a pas supporté la douleur.

— Tout à fait. Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés. Vous avez de la chance.

— Tout le monde croit que je me suis suicidé, mais en fait c'est…

Le visage en pleurs d'une jeune fille brune lui vint à l'esprit.

— Hinamori ?

— Non, non, elle lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est ma fille. Je me suis servi d'elle pour te faire assassiner, pour que tu me rejoignes. J'ai laissé des indices prouvant ta culpabilité. Elle a mis du temps à comprendre, mais elle a finalement réussi à te tuer. De toute façon, tu étais trop attristé par la mort de Matsumoto pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

— Tu t'es suicidé et tu m'as fait porter le chapeau ?

— Oui ! Tu m'avais vu tuer tes parents, alors j'ai préféré me tuer avant que ce soit toi qui le fasses… Je suis désolé.

— Comment peux-tu l'être ? Tu as tué mes parents, tu m'as séparé de ma sœur ! Je te hais encore plus, Aizen. Je te hais de tout mon être.

Aizen parut chagriné. Il tenta de poser sa main sur le visage de Toushiro, mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment. Il se rassit sur le lit, fixant l'objet de sa haine d'un regard hautain.

— Maintenant que tu sais tout, je ne peux plus rien tirer de toi, se désola Aizen. C'est vraiment dommage. La haine gâche ton beau visage.

— J'aimerais tellement voir comment on peut faire taire un vampire de ton espèce, siffla Toushiro. En t'arrachant la langue ? Serait-ce suffisant ?

— Je vois que toute tentative de te raisonner serait vaine.

— Me raisonner ? Comment un être privé de raison pourrait-il me raisonner ?

— Je vais devoir te réveiller.

Aizen disparut avant que Toushiro ne lançât une réplique cinglante. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant trois corps. Matsumoto, Kazuma et Yumi.

— Voilà qui pourrait te faire réfléchir.

— Tu les as transformés ? s'indigna Toushiro. Tu as transformé Kazuma et Yumi en vampires ?

— Non, je leur ai juste rendu leur véritable identité. Ils ne sont que des vampires faiblards, car beaucoup trop jeunes et sans expérience, un peu comme toi avant de redevenir ce que tu es, et ils n'ont pas une grande utilité.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Mais juste comme ça, Hitsugaya-kun. Juste comme ça.

Il les réveilla avec douceur. Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux la première, suivie de près par Yumi et Kazuma. Toushiro remarqua avec horreur qu'ils avaient changé. Ils semblaient avoir pris quelques années, et n'étaient plus des enfants.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— C'est très compliqué, mais les vampires étant immortels, lors de leur retour à la normale après leur mort, ils reprennent l'apparence qu'ils avaient juste avant de mourir. Au fait, lorsqu'un vampire meurt, son existence est effacée, il devient un humain normal et peut rajeunir de plusieurs années. En clair, le vampire est mis en « veille » jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rappelé par quelque chose en particulier, donc ce poison.

— Taichou !

Toushiro se tourna vers la source de la voix. Matsumoto le regardait, surprise.

— Vous parlez avec cet homme affreux ?

— Matsumoto, je vais t'expliquer…

— Vous êtes son allié ?

— Matsumoto, je te prie de te calmer tout de suite. Tu es en présence de quatre vampires dont je ne connais pas le sang froid. Donc tais-toi.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et tourna la tête dans un mouvement théâtral, paraissant bouder. Hitsugaya, exaspéré, se tourna vers Yumi et Kazuma. Ceux-ci le regardaient comme s'il était un ange.

— Hitsugaya-sama, s'écria Yumi, vous êtes vivant !

— Non, je suis mort, et vous aussi, d'ailleurs. Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de mettre « sama » derrière mon n…

— Ce que ma sœur voulait dire, c'est qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de grave, expliqua Kazuma. Nous sommes très heureux, Hitsugaya-sama.

— Non, pas Hitsugaya-sama ! Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, non ? Alors appelez-moi comme vous le faisiez avant.

— D'accord, Hitsugaya-sama, le taquinèrent Yumi et Kazuma.

— Vous êtes les enfants qui accompagnaient mon abruti de capitaine ? commença Matsumoto. Que vous est-il arriv…

— Ils sont redevenus ce qu'ils étaient avant leur mort, développa Aizen. Dommage pour ton « abruti de capitaine » mais malgré tout ce que j'ai essayé, tu ne te souviens de rien.

— Et de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? demanda la jeune femme avec insolence.

— Avant de mourir, tu étais ma fiancée.

Matsumoto se tourna vers son capitaine, incrédule. Il avait l'air si sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

— Vous rigolez, taichou ? J'étais…

— Oui, tu étais fiancée à un vampire, et tu le savais. Tu savais que c'était dangereux. Tu m'avais connu lors d'une de mes expéditions dans la ville. Nous étions devenus amis, tu avais connu ma sœur, Kazuma et Yumi… Puis nous sommes tombés amoureux. Je t'ai appris ma véritable nature, ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu m'aimais tellement ! Nous nous sommes fiancés, et…

Rangiku ne comprit pas lorsqu'elle vit des larmes naître dans les beaux yeux de Toushiro.

— Et quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Tu voulais vivre avec moi… Pour toujours. Alors j'ai essayé de transformer. Mais j'ai échoué.

— Échoué ? répéta Matsumoto. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Tu es morte, Matsumoto. Dans mes bras. Tu étais dans mes bras… Glacée… Je t'ai tuée !

— Les souvenirs sont extrêmement douloureux, ricana Aizen. Tes parents morts, ta fiancée morte, toi mort, ta sœur effondrée…

— Tu es un monstre, Aizen.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est suicidée, à l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'a pas pu supporter l'immortalité sans toi, vos parents, vos amis… Elle était seule. À moins que ce soit ma fille qui l'ait tuée…

— Comment un démon comme toi peut-il avoir une fille ?

— Je l'ai adoptée.

Yumi et Kazuma regardaient Matsumoto avec tristesse. Ils savaient tout d'elle, à présent. Elle n'était pas seulement la séduisante vice capitaine de la dixième division, elle était aussi la fiancée de leur maître. Elle paraissait ne pas digérer la nouvelle.

— Tout va bien, assura Yumi. Hitsugaya ne t'a jamais voulu de mal. Sa sœur l'aurait tué.

— Mais vous… Nous nous connaissions ? hésita Rangiku.

— Oui. Tu étais très gentille. Tu t'entendais très bien avec sa sœur.

— Mon capitaine avait une sœur ?

— Oui, jumelle en plus, intervint Kazuma. Elle était aussi belle que lui, mais si lui incarnait la glace et la lune, elle était le feu et le soleil. Tout les opposait, mais ils s'adoraient.

— Oh mon dieu… C'est trop pour moi… Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce poison existe ? C'est trop dur, maintenant…

— C'est vrai, admit Yumi. Mais nous devons faire avec. Nos vies ont été bouleversées. Pourtant, je suis contente de connaître la vérité. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir pourquoi notre père était si dur avec nous. C'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de nous, qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui savent tout de suite à qui ils ont affaire.

— Votre père… ?

— Yumi parle de l'homme qui nous a recueillis, dans le Rukongai commenta Kazuma. Il n'était pas des plus gentils.

Matsumoto observa son capitaine. Le ton semblait être monté entre Aizen et lui, car ses crocs étaient déjà sortis. Il était de plus en plus agressif, et elle entendit le son guttural qu'il avait émis lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau.

— Il déteste Aizen… Je le savais, mais pourquoi…

— Aizen a tué ses parents.

Rangiku écouta avec intérêt l'histoire racontée par Yumi. Ses mots l'avaient laissée sans voix.

— Mais… Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ? Dans la Soul Society ?

— La plupart des vampires ne finissent pas à la Soul Society. Ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à l'épuisement total, ils deviennent alors poussière et leur esprit n'existe plus. Dans le cas où ils sont assassinés, ou lorsqu'ils se suicident, plusieurs options sont possibles. Soit leur âme erre sans fin – ils peuvent devenir hollow, mais dans ce cas, leur âme ne sera pas enterrée si un shinigami s'occupe de leur cas, soit les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent pour les plus sanguinaires d'entre eux, si je puis dire. Aller à la Soul Society est quasiment impossible pour nos semblables. Si c'est le cas pour nous, c'est surtout parce qu'Aizen nous voulait tous.

— Ah celui-là, j'aimerais bien le tuer !

Yumi eut un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers son frère.

— Ils vont se battre, Kazuma ?

— Non, affirma le jeune homme. De toute façon, Aizen a l'intention de s'enfuir, et Hitsugaya ne lui fera rien. Il ne peut rien contre lui. S'attaquer à Aizen, c'est se mettre à dos tous ses alliés. Et puis, Aizen tient encore à Hitsugaya. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais essayé de le faire.

— Tu as raison.

La conversation entre Hitsugaya et Aizen prenait des allures de négociation entre ennemis.

— Tu sens les palpitations dans ton cœur ? Elle est dans la Soul Society, tu le sais, Hitsugaya-kun.

— C'est… Impossible, souffla Toushiro.

— Et pourtant… Haru est bel et bien là-bas. Hitsugaya-kun, je sais que tu me détestes, mais prends ça.

Il lui lança un flacon contenant le liquide argenté qu'il connaissait bien.

— Tu en auras besoin pour l'antidote, et pour Haru. Adieu, car tu ne te souviendras sans doute pas de moi après ça…

— Ai…

Le traître disparut, emportant avec lui l'odeur écoeurante qui flottait dans la pièce.

— Il faut sortir, avertit Toushiro. Le connaissant, il ne nous laissera pas trop de temps. Allons-y !

Ils cherchèrent une sortie, qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement, sans trop d'efforts, comme si Aizen leur avait permis de vivre. Pour l'instant. Dès qu'ils aperçurent la lumière du jour, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

— Nous ne sommes pas au Hueco Mundo, nota Kazuma, étonné, mais dans le monde réel !

— Raison de plus pour partir au plus vite, avança Hitsugaya en ouvrant un portail vers la Soul Society. Et dès que nous arriverons, nous donnerons le poison à Unohana pour qu'elle se charge de nous donner un antidote.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le portail et se retrouvèrent dans la Soul Society. Maintenant, il fallait trouver Unohana. Mais Matsumoto voyait la détermination dans les yeux de son capitaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'à l'antidote. Peut-être à Haru ?

...

Quand Unohana vit arriver quatre personnes énervées dans son bureau, elle resta coite.

— Hitsugaya taichou ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous vous êtes enfui ? Avec Matsumoto et les deux enfants ?

— Oui, sinon je ne serais pas devant vous avec eux, fit remarquer le jeune homme, cynique. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous prouver cela, mais pour vous donner quelque chose d'important.

Il lui tendit le flacon contenant le poison. Unohana reprit tout son sérieux.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, Hitsugaya taichou. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

— Merci beaucoup, Unohana taichou. Tu viens, Matsumoto ? appela-t-il en voyant son vice capitaine complètement sous le choc.

Matsumoto avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait pas tout le poison dans le flacon. Pourquoi avait-il pris le poison source de toutes ses souffrances ?

— Vous aviez disparu depuis plusieurs jours, tout de même ! l'informa Unohana. C'est normal que vous soyez si épuisés.

— Oui, oui, accorda Matsumoto, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle suivit son capitaine après avoir pris congé d'Unohana. Yumi et Kazuma les entouraient comme s'ils étaient un couple princier. Mais pour les vampires, on n'était sûr de rien…

— Nous allons au Rukongai. Je dois aller la chercher.

— Bien, Hitsugaya-sama, enchaînèrent Yumi et Kazuma.

— C'est pour Haru, n'est-ce pas ? voulut comprendre Matsumoto. Haru est votre sœur ?

— Je ferais tout pour elle, comme pour toi. Je l'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Si tu veux te reposer, tu peux.

— Non, je vais voir à quoi ressemble Haru. Après tout, c'est votre sœur. Je veux la voir !

— Bon d'accord… On va essayer d'aller lentement pour toi !

Après cette petite promesse, Toushiro se volatilisa, suivi de Kazuma et Yumi. Rangiku tenta de les talonner, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ils arrivèrent à Junrin'an, devant la maison de la grand-mère de Hitsugaya.

— Dis donc, Hitsugaya, tu l'aimes beaucoup, ta grand-mère ! s'amusa Kazuma.

— Tais-toi ! Je vais juste lui demander quelque chose !

Toushiro entra dans la demeure. Il n'y vit personne.

— Obaa-chan ? appela-t-il.

— Toushiro, c'est bien toi ? demanda une voix.

— Oui. Peux-tu descendre, obaa-chan ?

— J'arrive.

La vieille femme apparut, souriante. Elle embrassa Toushiro.

— Ta voix semblait légèrement différente, alors je me suis méfiée, expliqua-t-elle.

Matsumoto en conclut qu'après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire, un vampire retrouve tout ce qu'il avait avant sa mort, y compris sa voix. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que la voix de son capitaine était plus sombre, plus effrayante. Cela faisait donc partie de la transformation.

— Obaa-chan, aurais-tu vu une fille me ressemblant dernièrement ?

— Une fille qui te ressemble… Maintenant que tu le dis… J'en ai bien vu une. Il y a un moment… Elle semblait chercher quelque chose…

— Alors elle est dans ce quartier ? s'enquit Toushiro.

— Oui. Mais qui est-ce ?

— Je crois bien que c'est ma sœur.

Toushiro fit signe à ses compagnons de partir, sous le regard inquiet de la vieille femme, et celui dubitatif de Matsumoto.

Ils interrogèrent la population, mais personne ne put dire avec certitude qui était la jeune fille recherchée. Hitsugaya commençait à se décourager, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler avec espoir. C'était une petite fille, qui devait mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre trente. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux blancs raides et longs.

— Tiens, c'est étrange, vous avez des cheveux blancs comme moi, et des yeux de la même couleur que moi. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un me ressembler autant…

— Haru ! Viens ici ! ordonna une femme qui se tenait debout devant une maison. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit de ne pas embêter les adultes ?

— Mais elle ne nous embête pas le moins du monde, assura Toushiro.

Matsumoto vit le sourire de prédateur de son capitaine. Il voulait l'enfant. Il la voulait à tout prix, et cette femme, si elle résistait, allait sans doute mourir.

— Dites, souffla-t-elle à Yumi et à Kazuma, mon capitaine est bizarre…

— C'est normal, l'éclaira Yumi. Hitsugaya a toujours renié sa nature de vampire. Il n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus dangereux et sanguinaires. Il se contrôle très bien, mais dès qu'il a soif – ce qui est le cas, ou dès qu'il se met quelque chose en tête, ses instincts de vampire reprennent facilement le dessus.

— Ca explique ses sautes d'humeurs et son caractère de cochon ! s'exclama Matsumoto.

— Je t'entends, Matsumoto ! grogna Toushiro.

La jeune femme pouffa, sous les yeux surpris de la petite fille.

— Alors, si je ne vous embête pas, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous cherchez ? les pressa l'enfant.

— Oh, nous cherchons une petite fille du nom de Haru, répondit Toushiro.

— Je m'appelle Haru, se réjouit la petite fille. Hitsugaya Haru. C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

— Oui, sans aucun doute.

La voix de Toushiro était devenue subitement plus grave et rauque, ce qui fit reculer Haru. Elle paraissait surprise, mais n'avait apparemment pas peur.

— Monsieur… Vous… Vous avez des grandes dents ! C'est bizarre.

— Non, absolument pas.

La mère adoptive de Haru s'apprêtait à faire barrage de son corps pour protéger sa fille, lorsque Toushiro s'accroupit et passa la main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

— C'est trop bizarre ! répéta Haru en tâtant les crocs du jeune homme. Et ça coupe ! remarqua-t-elle en sentant une vive douleur et en voyant une goutte de sang perler au bout de son doigt.

— Tu permets ? demanda Hitsugaya en montrant la blessure.

La petite acquiesça et Toushiro se saisit du doigt délicatement. Il le posa contre ses lèvres et souffla dessus. Puis il lécha consciencieusement le sang qui s'y trouvait, tandis que Haru rougissait. Celle-ci regardait attentivement le manège de son aîné et observait ses crocs et ses yeux. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit la couleur de ces derniers changer.

— Vos yeux ! Ils sont… Rouges ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre. Il la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'un grondement sourd montait de sa poitrine.

— Haru ? s'inquiéta la femme chargée de l'enfant. Lâchez-la ! Laissez Haru ! Et que viennent faire des shinigamis ici ?

Toushiro desserra son étreinte à grand regret. Il se tourna vers Matsumoto, et lui fit signe de découvrir son cou. Kazuma répondit à la place du capitaine, pendant que celui-ci s'éloignait avec Rangiku.

— Nous cherchons quelqu'un, et c'est votre fille, Hitsugaya Haru.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Connaissez-vous le nom de l'homme qui vient de partir ? l'interrogea Yumi.

— Non, mais…

— C'est le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toushiro, récitèrent en chœur la sœur et le frère. Il est aussi le jumeau de Haru.

— Son jumeau ?

— Il est mort bien avant elle. Il a été assassiné, continua Kazuma. Elle a dû se suicider car elle avait tout perdu, ses parents, son frère, ses amis…

— Mais alors pourquoi ? Vous venez me la prendre sous prétexte qu'elle est la sœur d'un de vos capitaines ?

— Nous ne sommes pas encore shinigamis, rappela Yumi. Nous ne sommes que de simples civils.

— Okaa-chan, que fait-il ? s'enquit innocemment Haru en voyant Toushiro caresser Matsumoto.

— Rien, ma chérie… Votre capitaine est vraiment… ! lâcha-t-elle en direction des deux autres vampires.

— Il n'est pas notre capitaine, murmura Kazuma.

— Par contre, il est notre maître et notre meilleur ami ! s'emporta Yumi. Vous n'avez pas à le rabaisser ainsi !

Toushiro sentait la colère monter dans le cœur de ses deux amis, surtout à cause de leur soif. Ils pouvaient tenir plus longtemps, mais cela était déjà assez dur. Il avait calmé Matsumoto, maintenant il pouvait se servir. Il enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de sa subordonnée, en faisant mine de l'embrasser. Rangiku jouait le jeu, elle aussi, mais elle restait moins vive que son capitaine, sans doute parce qu'il lui prenait le liquide qui lui était indispensable pour vivre.

— Taichou ? appela distraitement Matsumoto.

— Hm ?

— Vous savez, le poison que vous avez pris pour Haru… Je sais que c'est dur de voir votre sœur ne pas vous reconnaître, mais allez-vous lui faire endurer les mêmes souffrances qu'à vous ? Toute la douleur liée au retour du vrai corps, des souvenirs, des vrais besoins… Croyez-vous qu'elle pourrait supporter cela ?

Hitsugaya s'arrêta de boire. Il regarda Matsumoto droit dans les yeux, en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche.

— Elle pourrait supporter cela. Mais je ne vais pas lui donner le poison, Matsumoto. Tu as raison, ce serait vraiment horrible de lui donner cela en connaissance de causes…

— Monsieur, vous buvez le… Vous buvez le sang de la dame ! s'horrifia Haru, qui se trouvait tout près d'eux.

Toushiro tenta de sourire pour la calmer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je te l'ai promis, mais tu ne dois sans doute pas t'en souvenir…

— Si vous me l'avez promis, vous devez tenir parole !

— Il ne m'a rien fait, j'étais d'accord, intervint Matsumoto. Si je n'avais pas accepté, il t'aurait fait du mal, ou à n'importe qui d'autre.

— Vous êtes vraiment dangereux, reprocha l'enfant. Il faut se contrôler !

— J'ai un peu de mal, avoua Toushiro, embarrassé. Tu étais meilleure que moi à ce jeu.

— Moi aussi je buvais le sang des gens ? s'étonna Haru. Mais… Mais…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous sommes nés comme ça, avec des besoins différents des autres.

Haru écarquilla les yeux. L'homme en face d'elle lui était si familier, et pourtant, il était différent d'elle.

— Nous partons, les informa Hitsugaya. Il faut aller voir les résultats des recherches de Unohana taichou.

— Attendez ! fit la petite voix de sa sœur. Je viens avec vous. Je suis désolée, okaa-chan, mais ce garçon est mon jumeau, je dois partir avec lui. Je dois l'aider. Adieu.

La femme s'effondra, mais laissa partir sa fille qui s'agrippa au bras de son frère.

— Tu as dit que j'étais ton jumeau, lança-t-il.

— Tu me croyais aussi naïve que ça, Toushiro ? s'indigna Haru. J'ai peut-être perdu tout ce que se rattache à mon côté vampirique, mais je sais reconnaître mon jumeau quand je le vois !

Matsumoto resta bouche bée. Alors le rôle de la petite fille candide n'était qu'une façade. En fin de compte, elle parlait de la même façon que son frère. La jeune femme soupira. Deux Hitsugaya pour le prix d'un. Déprimant.

— Tu as tout compris si rapidement, admira le jeune capitaine. Plus rapidement que moi. Je savais que tu étais plus intelligente que…

— Je te signale que tu étais accompagné de Kazuma, Yumi et Rangiku ! le coupa Haru. J'ai compris grâce à ça, et aussi à ton comportement si glacé et tendu. Cela te ressemble tellement, onii-chan !

— Eh, je suis peut-être né avant toi, mais pour cinq minutes, tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'appeler comme ça ?

— Pour l'instant, c'est moi la plus jeune, alors je dis ce que je veux.

Toushiro, en voyant qu'il dépassait Haru de plusieurs têtes, dut rendre les armes. Il paraissait bien plus vieux qu'elle en ce moment.

— Mais c'est étrange de voir mon jumeau plus âgé que moi. Je trouve ça triste. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu être une jolie fille qui attire tous les regards, comme Matsumoto ! se plaignit Haru.

— Ignorez-moi, surtout, bouda Yumi.

— Pour Matsumoto, tu as du chemin à faire, Haru ! la taquina Toushiro. Passer d'une planche à pain comme toi à elle, c'est quasiment impossible !

— Comment ? Tu me traites de planche à pain ? Tu as mauvaise mémoire, on dirait ! Voudrais-tu que je parle de la taille de ce truc que tu as entre les jambes, qu'on rigole ?

Matsumoto préféra ne pas dire un mot, devant la complicité et l'intimité des deux Hitsugaya. Elle était un peu jalouse, si ce n'est plus, cependant elle ne voulait pas y penser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son capitaine n'avait pas vraiment été intime avec elle, sauf pour boire son sang. C'était un certain échange, mais il ne la fréquentait pas plus que ça. En même temps, il venait à peine de rentrer, c'était donc normal. La chose qui avait déclenché ce soudain attachement pour elle, c'était sa transformation en vampire. Il lui avait fait sa déclaration, puis avait disparu, et était revenu, après on ne sait quelles aventures.

À force de réfléchir à tout cela, elle comprit que s'il perdait la mémoire, comme l'avait dit Aizen, il oublierait tous leurs moments, déjà rares, et ne saurait plus rien de leur relation, sinon qu'il était son capitaine, et elle son vice capitaine. Une immense tristesse l'envahit et elle commença à pleurer.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Kazuma, qui était le seul à ne pas se disputer avec les autres. Tu pleures ?

— Euh, non, non, ce n'est rien !

— Il y a un problème, Matsumoto ? demanda la voix de son capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Matsumoto ?

— Ce n'est rien, taichou ! Je… Je vais rentrer, je suis vraiment très fatiguée !

Elle s'enfuit loin d'eux, avant que Toushiro ne pût la rattraper. Il allait d'ailleurs réparer cette erreur, mais Haru le retint par son haori.

— Haru, lâche-moi ! gronda-t-il.

— Laisse-la seule. En nous voyant ensemble, elle a dû réfléchir et se rendre compte qu'elle allait te perdre si tu prenais l'antidote.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien réussi à retrouver la mémoire sans prendre de poison !

— En fait, j'ai triché, reconnut Haru. Je t'en ai pris un peu… Quand tu te nourrissais…

— Mais tu es complètement malade ! Sais-tu à quel point c'est dangereux de prendre ce truc ?

— Oui, tu as raison, admit-elle en lui tendant le peu de liquide argenté qu'il restait. J'ai presque tout bu, mais je n'ai pas encore mal…

Elle s'interrompit pour pousser un gémissement. Elle s'écroula rapidement par terre.

— Non ! s'écria Toushiro. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

— Pour… Être avec toi, onii-chan… Parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte…

Haru perdit connaissance, mais cela n'empêcha pas Toushiro de la prendre sur son dos et d'ordonner à Yumi et Kazuma d'aller au Seireitei. Il s'empressa de les suivre, inquiet pour sa jumelle et pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Toushiro remarqua que Haru devenait de plus en plus lourde. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et s'aperçut, horrifié, que sa sœur grandissait à vue d'œil.

— Pourquoi ? râla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça…

Il arriva à la quatrième division quelques secondes après ses amis, devant Unohana, de plus en plus surprise.

— Hitsugaya taichou, qui est cette femme sur votre dos ? le sollicita-t-elle.

— Ma sœur. Occupez-vous d'elle, elle a ingéré le poison…

— Attendez. Vous ne m'aviez pas donné tout le poison ? s'étonna Unohana. Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point cette décision est irresponsable ?

— Oui… Mais prenez soin d'elle, je vous en prie. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, enfin, je l'espère.

Il déposa délicatement le corps de Haru sur un lit. Elle lui tenait la main, il dut la forcer à le lâcher.

— Désolé Haru, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls au monde.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt, pour retrouver Matsumoto. En interrogeant les shinigamis, il la retrouva rapidement, dans leur bureau, allongée sur le canapé.

— Matsumoto ! s'écria-t-il, soulagé, tu m'as fait si peur !

— Ca me rassure, soupira Rangiku. Je croyais que je ne comptais pas pour vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne pas compter pour moi ?

— Haru et vous semblez si heureux ensemble… Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, avec moi. Ne suis-je donc qu'un garde-manger pour vous ?

— Mais… Non ! Non, tu n'es pas un garde… Eh, tu es jalouse ? Tu es jalouse de Haru ? Tu l'as toujours été, mais j'aurais cru que…

— Taisez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous… Comment osez-vous vous montrer devant moi, avec ce ton léger ? N'avez-vous pas compris que vous allez… Que vous allez…

— Que je vais t'oublier ? termina Toushiro. Je ne veux pas y penser, c'est tout. Mais je vois que j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de penser ainsi. Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Vous m'énervez, taichou, grommela Matsumoto, rougissante. Et puis, non, je ne vous aime pas.

Elle observa la réaction de son capitaine. Il affichait un petit sourire triste, et ses yeux brillaient de chagrin.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas, répéta-t-il lentement. Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Alors pourquoi ?

— Je…

— Pourquoi avoir été si proche de moi ? Tu voulais de la reconnaissance ? Tu voulais qu'on soit fier de toi ?

— Non !

— Mais pourquoi ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas ?

— Mais… Je…

— Ne ressens-tu pas quelque chose, en ce moment ?

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber sur elle et ferma les yeux.

— Taichou ! protesta faiblement Matsumoto. Que faites-vous ?

— Tu étais ma fiancée. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ne t'aime pas ? se fâcha Toushiro.

Il posa sa tête contre le cou de son amante. Ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches blondes de la jeune femme.

— Je t'aime, Matsumoto. Et tu le sais. Pourquoi… Pourquoi faudrait-il que je t'oublie ?

Rangiku sentit quelque chose d'humide coulant dans sa nuque.

— Vous aussi, vous ne voulez pas oublier, chuchota-t-elle.

— Évidemment. Te voir pleurer me fait tellement mal.

— Mais pourquoi seriez-vous le seul à pouvoir pleurer ? Si vous oubliez tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, comment pourrais-je vivre ?

— Tu t'en sortiras. Et tu me forceras à me souvenir.

Les bras de Matsumoto vinrent entourer le corps de Hitsugaya.

— Vous savez, comme ça, vous me faites penser à un gamin, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Matsumoto !

— On devrait peut-être aller voir Unohana taichou, pour l'antidote. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir plus longtemps.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ?

— Je veux être là, quand vous vous réveillerez. On y va ?

— Je t'attends.

— Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur moi, taichou.

— Je sais, mais j'aime être comme ça.

— Moi aussi, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi léger qu'avant.

Toushiro se leva, blessé dans son orgueil, mais tendit la main à Matsumoto pour l'aider à quitter sa position. Ils se dirigèrent vers la quatrième division plutôt rapidement.

— Hitsugaya taichou ! Vous arrivez à temps ! s'exclama Unohana. Je viens d'administrer l'antidote à tous ceux qui étaient contaminés. Il ne reste plus que vous.

— Je suis prêt. Tu tiens vraiment à venir, Matsumoto ?

— Oui !

Unohana les conduit vers une chambre vide. Toushiro était légèrement déçu, il aurait voulu être avec sa sœur, mais la voir souffrir n'aurait rien arrangé. Il s'assit sur un lit.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, proposa Unohana en lui montrant une chaise.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division prit une seringue qu'elle remplit d'un liquide bleu. Elle l'enfonça dans le bras de Hitsugaya, qui serra les dents.

— Je sais que cela fait mal, mais c'est pour optimiser les chances de guérison. Maintenant, avalez ça, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant un verre remplit du même liquide.

Toushiro obéit en grimaçant. Apparemment, l'antidote avait un goût affreux.

— Le poison était meilleur que ça, se plaignit-il.

— Sans doute. Je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper des autres. Matsumoto fukutaichou, veillez sur lui !

— Bien, opina la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de son capitaine.

Unohana les quitta. Toushiro, mal en point, regarda Matsumoto.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, au bord du malaise.

— Je vous aime aussi, taichou.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Rangiku l'observa pendant un moment, puis le suivit dans le monde des rêves, trop fatiguée pour tenir. Elle sentit qu'il avait mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, si ce n'est attendre et espérer.

Unohana revint dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En apercevant Matsumoto et Hitsugaya, entrelacés dans leur sommeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur amour était si visible, si puissant. Mais allait-il survivre à une perte de mémoire ?

* * *

Mouahahaha. Et après on aura droit à des crises de nerfs. Hum. L'usage que je fais de ces personnages est pour le moins effrayant.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ne m'appartient pas (faisons une phrase normale, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, et je suis à fond sur Harry Potter de toute façon T_T).

**Note de l'auteur:** YO! Ceci est bel et bien le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction étrange que j'ai écrite en troisième (et je passe en terminale, dieu, que le temps s'écoule rapidement O.O - cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps à la publier). Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (c'est très gentil de votre part :D) et celles qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs alertes ou leurs favorites. Donc, voilà une fin bizarre (qui me fait étrangement penser aux fins de saison ou d'épisodes de Bleach) pour une fiction bizarre. Enjoy!

**mlle driiing:** Merci pour ta review! ... Pourquoi tu parles anglais, soudainement (j'avoue que je le fais en permanence - j'essaie de parler avec l'accent britannique muahahaha)? Wow. Tu veux me faire rougir? Tous tes commentaires jusque là me complimentaient (ce qui est extrêmement gentil d'ailleurs), et celui-là est vraiment, vraiment agréable à lire. Sache que j'adore lire tes reviews! Eh oui, c'est la fin de cette fiction (fin un peu étrange, je dois l'admettre), je ne veux pas être méchante haha je vais essayer de publier une autre fanfiction, mais il faudrait que je l'avance beaucoup... haha. Les ordinateurs plantent beaucoup ces temps-ci ou je me trompe (le mien aussi u_u)? Enfin voilà, dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

Toushiro ouvrit les yeux, avec une sensation de déjà-vu. Ses membres étaient endoloris. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et en plus, il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine. Il tenta de lever sa tête. Presque impossible. Heureusement, après quelques essais, il réussit à voir ce qui le gênait. Des cheveux blond vénitien, longs, appartenant à une femme… Matsumoto ? Il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il vit ses bras entourer le haut du corps de son vice capitaine. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que faisait-il ici ?

— Matsumoto ? appela-t-il. Matsumoto, réveille-toi !

La jeune femme gémit légèrement, puis tourna son visage vers lui. Elle souriait.

— Taichou ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Elle plaça ses bras sur la nuque de son capitaine. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Il bafouilla quelque chose, mais Matsumoto fut la plus rapide. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres doucement. Toushiro resta interdit, mais, reprenant ses esprits, la repoussa.

— Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Matsumoto ? haleta-t-il. Tu… Tu as un problème ?

— J'ai espéré, au moins. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, vous étiez allongé sur moi et me murmuriez des mots doux et des promesses…

Matsumoto se leva brusquement, mais prise d'un soudain vertige, elle tomba sur le lit. Hitsugaya eut assez de force pour la rattraper.

— Matsumoto, explique-moi ! Je t'ai fait de la peine, mais… Pourquoi ?

— Ce serait trop long à expliquer, taichou… Je vais prévenir Unohana taichou.

Rangiku se remit sur ses jambes, puis sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir adressé un regard triste à son amant.

Unohana arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de trois enfants, deux petites filles et un petit garçon.

— Hitsugaya taichou…

— Unohana taichou, que signifie tout cela ? s'inquiéta Toushiro. Je suis vêtu d'un haori et d'un uniforme deux fois trop grands pour moi, ces enfants, Matsumoto…

— Alors vous avez vraiment perdu la mémoire, s'étonna Unohana. En voyant Matsumoto-san en pl…

— Bref, bref, vous allez bien, taichou ? l'interrompit l'intéressée avec enthousiasme.

— Euh oui, mais qui sont ces enfants ? demanda le jeune capitaine.

— Voici Saruwatari Kazuma, Yamashita Yumi et Hitsu… et Haru.

— Elle n'a pas de nom de famille ? s'enquit Toushiro.

— Non, non, elle n'en a pas, assura la jeune femme.

— Mais si j'en ai un, pourquoi tu mens, Rangiku-chan ? s'indigna la petite fille.

— Non, non, elle n'en a pas, insista Matsumoto en fusillant Haru du regard. Maintenant, laissez mon capitaine se reposer.

Les enfants sortirent de la chambre en geignant, mais ils furent assez rapides. Haru embrassa Matsumoto sur la joue avant de partir.

— Elle t'aime beaucoup, à ce que je vois, s'amusa Hitsugaya. Mais comme tu veux absolument me cacher quelque chose, je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi cette fille me ressemble tellement.

— Ne dites pas ça, taichou. Essayez de comprendre… Comment réagiriez-vous si la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde, celle avec qui vous aviez des liens profonds, durant la vie comme la mort, vous oubliait du jour au lendemain, à cause d'un antidote, d'un satané antidote qu'elle devait prendre pour sauver toute la Soul Society d'elle-même, comment réagiriez-vous ?

— Matsumoto…

— Répondez ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

— Mais je ne sais pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tout à coup ? Tu m'en veux ?

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! s'emporta Matsumoto. Je vous ordonne de répondre !

— Mais comment veux-tu que je réponde à ta question, puisque je ne sais p…

— Je vous déteste ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant. Je vous déteste ! Comment ai-je pu seulement croire en vous ?

— Elle est fatiguée, et encore sous le choc, déclara Unohana, impassible. Suis-moi, Matsumoto. Tu dois te reposer. Elle vous en veut pour ce que vous lui avez fait, dit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau au jeune garçon.

— Matsumoto…

— Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole ! Plus jamais, vous entendez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Elle finit par éclater en sanglots hystériques, et Unohana appela Isane pour qu'elle prenne soin du vice capitaine de la dixième division. Lorsqu'on n'entendit plus les hurlements de la pauvre femme, Toushiro se tourna vers Unohana.

— Que lui ai-je fait ? s'enquit-il. Que lui ai-je fait pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ?

— Vous avez juste perdu la mémoire après avoir été très proche d'elle, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.

— Haru… La petite fille… Elle est de ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire ma famille avant de mourir…

— Oui, c'est votre sœur jumelle… Comment l'avez-vous su ?

— La ressemblance… Et Matsumoto a dit « Hitsu » avant de s'interrompre. J'en conclus donc que son nom est Hitsugaya, et elle est de ma famille, car justement, Matsumoto s'est arrêtée avant la fin. C'était pour que je ne pose pas de questions.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous voir essayer de vous rappeler… Elle aurait voulu que tout se passe comme vous l'aviez dit…

— Comme je l'avais dit ?

— Vous lui avez dit : « Tu me forceras à me souvenir ». Elle me l'a dit en allant me chercher.

— Ce qui veut dire que vous n'allez rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, rien. Pour l'instant, c'est Matsumoto qui tient la plus grande partie de vos souvenirs entre ses doigts. Pouvez-vous vous lever ? l'interrogea Unohana en changeant de sujet.

— Euh, je crois que oui… Tout à l'heure non, mais je me sens mieux maintenant.

— Pensez-vous qu'il serait raisonnable de vous laisser aller à votre division ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Vos hommes doivent avoir hâte de vous voir… Attendez.

Toushiro se figea, tandis que Unohana lui ouvrit la bouche avec impatience. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis la referma aussitôt.

— Ils n'ont pas tout à fait disparu… Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres… J'espère au moins qu'il sera efficace, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? s'inquiéta Toushiro.

— Ne vous en faites pas… Je crois qu'au final, je vais devoir vous garder plus longtemps que prévu…

— Vraiment ? J'aurais voulu sortir…

— Maintenant, ce serait trop dangereux. Je vous conseille de vous reposer. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard.

Toushiro la regarda partir, profitant d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir. Cependant, le silence ne dura pas assez longtemps, et il vit entrer Ukitake, Kyôraku, Byakuya, Yamamoto et même Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi et Zaraki.

— Que… Que faites-vous ici ? leur demanda Hitsugaya, assez surpris.

— Nous sommes venus voir si tu allais bien, Hitsugaya-kun ! expliqua Ukitake.

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, déclara Yamamoto.

— Mais c'est étrange, il est redevenu comme avant, s'étonna Soi Fon, apparemment déçue.

— Cela vous gêne ? souffla Byakuya.

— Non, non, c'est juste… Juste qu'il était bel homme…

— J'aurais voulu faire des expériences sur lui, se plaignit Kurotsuchi.

— Et mon combat ? s'écria Kenpachi. Je voulais me battre avec lui !

— Voyons, voyons, calmez-vous ! leur conseilla Kyôraku. Notre petit capitaine est plutôt fatigué, il vaut mieux le laisser dans le calme.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? commença Toushiro. Je n'y comprends plus ri…

— Tu ne te souviens de rien, Hitsugaya-kun ? s'enquit Ukitake. C'est triste…

— Oui, oui, c'est triste, nous sommes bien d'accord. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la chambre de mon patient ? intervint Unohana sur un ton menaçant.

— Nous partons, nous partons, garantit Yamamoto. Nous voulions juste comment allait le petit prodige…

Les capitaines s'en allèrent, laissant Hitsugaya seul avec Unohana. Celui-là se tourna vers le capitaine de la quatrième division.

— Vous me surveillez ?

— Il le faut bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de regrettable.

— Je suppose que je suis encore dangereux… Puisque d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je n'étais pas des plus fiables.

— Vous êtes le seul des quatre enfants à être resté proche de votre apparence antérieure à l'antidote… À part la taille et les yeux, bien sûr. Avez-vous faim ?

— Euh, non, mais j'ai très soif.

Le corps d'Unohana se raidit.

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? dit elle en serrant les dents. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Elle disparut rapidement. Toushiro soupira. Sa simple remarque avait inquiété Unohana. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir soif le rendait dangereux. Pourtant, sa soif n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Son cœur bondit en lui causant une douleur atroce.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ?

Unohana revint juste à ce moment, chargée d'un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux verres. Un rempli d'eau, et un autre rempli d'un liquide rouge dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. Son cœur réagit aussitôt en s'affolant. Sa gorge devint sèche, et il tourna les yeux vers le deuxième verre.

— Qu'y a-t-il, à l'intérieur ?

— À vous de me le dire. Vous voulez toujours boire ?

— Qu'y a-t-il dans ce verre ?

Unohana frémit. Le ton employé par le jeune garçon était dur, et il semblait être obnubilé par le liquide.

— Répondez-moi… S'il vous plaît !

— Buvez, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, pour l'instant.

Toushiro leva la main vers le verre d'eau. Il semblait être maître de lui-même. Mais, alors qu'il allait se saisir de ce qu'il voulait, sa main se posa violemment sur l'autre verre, qui menaça de se fissurer. Il le prit et but fiévreusement son contenu. Unohana s'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état, mais heureusement, il laissa tomber l'objet vide sur le sol et s'empara du verre d'eau pour boire simplement.

— Hitsugaya taichou…

— Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le jeune garçon. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais je sais reconnaître le goût du sang ! Pourquoi mon corps a-t-il réagi si… fortement face à sa simple odeur ?

— Je suis désolée, Hitsugaya taichou, mais pour l'instant, vous ne devez rien savoir.

Le capitaine quitta la pièce. Toushiro voulut se plaindre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, entendant les cris outrés de sa vice capitaine.

— Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je suis encore sous le choc, vous l'avez dit vous–même !

— Matsumoto fukutaichou… Regardez juste.

La jeune femme blonde apparut à la porte. Elle paraissait dégoûtée, mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande douleur et une tristesse immense.

— Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un abruti assis sur un lit.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le regarder, rétorqua Unohana. Regardez par terre.

Matsumoto aperçut alors le verre sur le sol, presque brisé. On y voyait encore quelques gouttes rouges.

— Impossible… Le… L'antidote n'a pas marché ?

— Est-ce que votre capitaine mangeait ou buvait autre chose que du sang ? s'enquit Unohana.

— Non… Jamais.

— Il a bu de l'eau. Cela veut dire que l'antidote a marché. En partie, seulement. Il n'a plus besoin de ce liquide, mais si on le lui propose, il ne pourra s'empêcher d'en prendre.

— Si on le lui… Propose ? répéta Matsumoto, incrédule.

Elle s'approcha de son capitaine et découvrit son cou. Le jeune garçon fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Matsumoto ?

Voyant que sa technique ne marchait pas, elle se saisit de Haineko, qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, et se coupa légèrement au niveau du poignet.

— Matsumoto fukutaichou, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, commença Unohana, il va mal réagir…

— Que fais-tu, Matsumoto ? demanda Toushiro, avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa gorge aussi. Il tira le bras de sa subordonnée vers sa bouche et lécha le sang qui coulait sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Alors que le liquide rouge se faisait plus rare, il décida de se servir plus sérieusement, et enfonça ses crocs – qui n'avaient quasiment pas disparu – dans la peau de Matsumoto. Celle-ci gémit légèrement en sentant les lames s'enfoncer dans son poignet.

— Hitsugaya taichou ! s'écria Unohana. Arrêtez !

— Mais il est heureux, protesta Matsumoto. Il est tellement heureux de pouvoir sentir ce liquide couler dans sa gorge. Je le sais.

— S'il est si heureux que ça, il ne va pas pouvoir s'arrêter et il va vous tuer ! C'est ce que vous voulez, peut-être ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Non ! hurla Toushiro qui avait repoussé le bras de Matsumoto. Euh… Enfin… Je veux dire que si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour remplir la paperasse à ma place…

— Vous êtes vraiment débile.

Matsumoto sortit de la pièce, visiblement agacée. Toushiro soupira de soulagement. Unohana lui jeta un regard étonné, puis suivit la jeune femme. Un ricanement résonna, alors que les deux femmes étaient déjà loin.

— Haru…

— Tu es pathétique, Toushiro, se moqua la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle te déteste…

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Tu te souviens de tout, maintenant que tu as goûté à son sang. Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

— Parce que je suis sadique. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs de vampire ?

— Oui. Kazuma et Yumi aussi. Je vois que tu es toujours le même… Dommage pour toi. Tu détestais ton état.

— Je ne suis plus tout à fait un vampire, Haru. Je ne vis pas de sang.

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel puis embrassa son frère sur le front.

— Va lui dire, ordonna-t-elle. Tu m'as promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

— Compris, chef. Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire après l'antidote, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, il n'y a que toi pour perdre la mémoire de cette façon. Mais dépêche-toi, ou elle ne te pardonnera pas.

— Oui, Haru… Je t'aime.

— Vas-y, débile !

Toushiro se leva et quitta la pièce.

— Moi aussi, Toushiro… Moi aussi.

Hitsugaya s'était enfui de la quatrième division. Sa tête tournait un peu, il se sentait mal, mais il voulait retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, et il s'écroula juste devant sa division. Ses hommes se jetèrent littéralement sur lui.

— Taichou, taichou ! Vous allez bien ?

— Où est… Matsumoto ? souffla-t-il.

— Vite, amenez le au vice capitaine Matsumoto !

Un de ses subordonnés le prit sur son dos tout en le réprimandant. Encore quelqu'un qui le traitait comme un enfant. Mais ce qu'il avait fait était irréfléchi.

L'homme le déposa sur le canapé de son bureau. Il entendit la voix de Matsumoto, et sourit dans son état second.

— Que veut-il, encore ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Il est venu de la quatrième division, Matsumoto fukutaichou.

Un silence surpris répondit à l'information. Puis la jeune femme grommela :

— Il n'a pas à être suicidaire, cet abruti.

Le membre de la division sembla sourire, puis sortit, laissant Matsumoto seule avec son supérieur. Elle jura longuement, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de m'écraser, gronda Toushiro.

— Je fais ce que je veux.

— D'accord, d'accord, alors moi aussi je vais faire ce que je veux, annonça le jeune homme.

Il s'assit, regardant Matsumoto droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci détourna le regard en rougissant, un peu prise de court. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

— Si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi signe, fit-il en souriant.

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de son amante, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement. Puis il voulut approfondir le baiser et invita la jeune femme à ouvrir la bouche, pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Ce qu'elles firent, alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de leur amour, comme si elles ne le connaissaient plus. Matsumoto rompit le lien, essoufflée.

— Taichou, que…

— Mais voyons, Matsumoto, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Tu m'as forcé à me souvenir avec succès. Merci.

Matsumoto prit une jolie teinte pivoine avant de sourire.

— Je dois vous demander pardon, je crois. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je… Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance.

— Chut, chut ! lui intima le garçon en posant son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son vice capitaine. Pas besoin d'excuses. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— N'oubliez pas que je vous aime, et puis votre sœur, et Kazuma, et Yumi, et Ukitake taichou.

— Matsumoto ! grogna le jeune capitaine.

— Quoi ?

— La ferme.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi leur pacte d'amour éternel. À présent, ils pouvaient s'aimer sans problèmes, sans que plus personne ne se mette en travers de leur chemin.

— Sauf moi ! rappela Haru d'un air espiègle, en poussant son frère sur le sol, et en rattrapant Matsumoto qui allait tomber. Je ne vous laisserai aucune chance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon débile de frère serait le seul à être casé.

— C'est sûr ! s'écrièrent Yumi et Kazuma, tout aussi jaloux.

— Bon, je vais vous interdire l'accès à mon bureau, je crois…

— Méchant onii-chan ! s'exclama Haru en se jetant sur sa moitié.

Pendant ce temps, Unohana…

— Mais où est passé le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Hanatarô ! appela-t-elle. Va chercher une corde !

— P… Pourquoi ?

— Nous devons attraper le capitaine Hitsugaya à n'importe quel prix. Il n'a pas encore récupéré. Il sera faible.

Et la pauvre Matsumoto…

— Je commence déjà à avoir mal au crâne, soupira-t-elle, avant de recevoir son capitaine juste sur sa poitrine.

— P… Pardon, Matsumoto ! chuchota-t-il en rougissant. Haru, tu vas payer !

— Crève, débile ! Espèce de pervers !

La jeune femme soupira derechef, avant de fermer les yeux. Respirer calmement, ne pas laisser la colère la submerger…

— Vous allez la fermer, oui ? hurla-t-elle avant de sourire devant les mines déconfites des quatre gamins.

Après tout, elle avait sans doute elle aussi un petit côté Hitsugaya…

* * *

C'est sur cette phrase sortie de nulle part (enfin pas tout à fait, puisque Matsumoto est jalouse de Haru et que... BREF) que s'achève cette fiction. J'en publierai sans doute une autre (étant donné que je dois avoir des dizaines de fanfictions commencées) mais je voulais partager la seule que j'ai réussi à terminer. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
